


第二次机会

by DearRandall



Series: 第二次机会 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bur he loves his son, Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark is a bad father, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pro-Accords, Reconciliation, Team Cap is full of shit, Team Tony, and he's not evil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 10:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 74,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearRandall/pseuds/DearRandall
Summary: 内战后的几个月，托尼 斯塔克继续他的生活并且活的力所能及的好。然后，霍华德和玛丽亚 斯塔克神秘的重新出现在他的生活里，这给了托尼和他父母第二次机会去成为一个家庭并且治愈那些过去伤痕





	1. 抵达

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550342) by [Ana (Anafandom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anafandom/pseuds/Ana). 

> 这个故事来自于三件我思考了一段时间的事情  
1.  
我认为MCU里的霍华德 斯塔克是一个非常有意思的角色。我非常感兴趣的在于他是如何从我们在CATFE【队Ⅰ】 和 Agent Carter【卡特特工】里跟托尼无比相似的小霍华德转变成IM2和AM里那个冷硬并且疏于情感的老霍华德。霍华德无疑是个糟糕的爹，但我更乐于认为他尝试过。他竭尽全力然后搞砸，像许多人那样，但我并不认为他是个可憎的、纯粹的混蛋（不，这不是一个有效的定义，我只是不认为我们在MCU里找到了足够的证据去证明这个-也就是说，这两者都可能存在）。我更倾向于认为他一开始怀着好的想法，然后在某个节点他变得绝望并且幻想破灭。我也认为他是爱着托尼的，只是不懂得表达。所有这是我准备在这表现的霍华德。  
2.  
不久前我在Avengerskink【这儿有个网址，但我没打开】上发表了一条信息来询问关于托尼和霍华德的和解问题。我脑海里有个想法，如果霍华德能够跟现在的托尼见面，他们绝对会相处的很好，鉴于托尼已将是个成熟的男人，他能更好的去明白他父亲的不称职；也就是说他现在能意识到他父亲只是个普通人，并且搞砸的原因跟托尼一点关系的没有。所有这只是针对这个的一些补充（已经针对CW【内战】进行修改）  
3.  
在内战和史蒂夫骇人听闻的行为后，我没法不去想霍华德会怎么看待他的英雄用他给予的盾几乎干掉了他儿子，更别提还保护了谋杀他和他妻子的人（真不想提这个）
> 
> 时间轴注释  
漫威弄乱了托尼的时间轴，所有我直接更自由一点。IM【钢Ⅰ】暗示托尼17岁失去了双亲，我会保留这个因为更合理。所有如果他出生于1970年，拿意味着斯塔克夫妇在1987年被谋杀，而不是CACW【内战】中的1991年。至于霍华德，漫威维基说他出生于1917，这意味着托尼出生的时候他已经53岁了，并且他于70岁逝去。但是没有什么关于玛丽亚的信息，所以我编了点东西。在这个故事里，她于1930年出生，并且40岁的时候有了托尼，霍华德和玛丽亚在1960年结婚（他43岁，她30岁）并且在托尼之前他们失去过几个未出生的孩子。
> 
> 最后说明  
这个故事已经完结了，每三四天会有一个新的章节。让我知道你的想法。

他醒来时天已经黑了。这让他的眼睛花了片刻时间进行调整才看见。他认不出自己的所在地，这相当奇怪。

他身后传来痛苦的吟声。“霍华德？”这是一个女人的声音。他的妻子。玛丽亚。

霍华德感到不安，起身走向妻子，并帮助她坐起来。她的衣服和他一样，又脏又皱。她的脸上沾满了鲜血，但他没发现任何伤口。当他抬起头时，也没发现其他，这真是非常令人不安。他们在哪里？他们是怎么到这里的？他们发生了什么事？他不记得了。

“霍华德，这是怎么回事？”

“我不知道。你还记得什么？

“我……”她皱着眉头，试图思考。“我们……正在去某个地方？”她听起来很迟疑。

霍华德试图思考。他们去过某个地方吗？哪里？不管他多么努力，以及什么都记不起来。

“托尼？”玛丽亚问。“托尼在哪里？

“他在家，他很好。”霍华德无比自然地回答，然后愣住了。是吗？他们把托尼留在家中？他认为是，但是……发生了什么事？也许他们吵架了–他和托尼总是吵架……

霍华德和玛丽亚有点发抖，但依旧站起来竭尽全力整理自己。

“我找不到钱包。”

霍华德检查了一下口袋，发现钱包也没了。很好。他们被抢了吗？爆头攻击？这也许可以解释为什么他们什么不记得了，但是……他们不是在车上吗？车在哪里？也被偷走了？

好吧，现在不去担心它了。他们应该回家。“来吧。”他握着玛丽亚的手，走在街上。这儿看起来像纽约，但是他们如何出现在那条小巷仍然是个谜。

“看，”玛丽亚指着一个路牌。绝对是纽约。曼哈顿。距离老宅只有数个街区。

“我们应该去看看托尼。” 霍华德说道。如果他们被抢劫并且被认出来了，那么犯罪分子可能会拿着他的钥匙试图进入老宅。并不是说他们能通过他的安全措施，但最好还是确定一下。

当他们开始走路时，霍华德开始想起一些事情。他们确实去了某个地方。他有事要做……他需要带些东西去某个地方。但是他们已经出城了。他们是怎么到这里的？强盗将他们带回城市，而不是扔在某个地方的路中间，这毫无道理。他确定他们已经离开纽约了。

似乎很晚了，因为街上人很少。他检查了手表，发现它停在了7:37，基本没有太大帮助。他和玛丽亚紧挨在一起，试图在他们衣衫不整的状态下不引起人们的注意。

霍华德仍然试图动脑筋想起任何有用的东西，直到玛丽亚拉着他的手臂指着街道另一边的东西之前，他并没有对周围的环境投入太多的关注。一个带有闪烁的霓虹灯和斯塔克工业徽标的广告牌。这似乎是一个针对叫Starkpad的东西的广告。外观看起来时尚现代，但霍华德以前从未见过类似的东西，他知道斯塔克工业生产的所有产品。到他妈底是怎么回事？

他和玛丽亚交换着迷惑的表情，但是，他妈不知道还能做什么，他们只能继续前进，现在霍华德仔细检查了眼前的一切。有什么地方不对，他们在纽约，是的，但是……看起来不一样。他开始对此感到非常糟糕。

他在地上发现了一份报纸，然后捡起来，希望能得到什么有用信息。

不过，这绝对超出了他的预期。

日期不对。不可能。旁边的玛丽亚加重呼吸。不，这不可能……不可能在2017年，那绝对是不可能的。

“霍华德……”玛丽亚在页面左侧指出了一篇文章。标题读到《罗斯审判将从明天开始》。

前国务卿Thaddeus Ross的审判定于明天开始。罗斯被指控犯有数项侵犯人权的罪名，并且被指控违反《索科维亚协议》，因其滥用权力。最令人期待的是来自托尼·斯塔克的证词，将定于本周晚些时候。

托尼。他的儿子。指证反对前国务卿？索科维亚协议又到底是个什么鬼玩意？

“霍华德，这是什么？发生了什么？我们在哪？”

“我认为这个问题应该是‘我们在什么时候’。我们似乎进行了时间旅行。走向未来。”这当然是不可能的，但是……还能怎么解释？至少这意味着托尼没事。还活着。2017年，他现在已经47岁了。霍华德将一百岁，所以他可能在这个时候已经死了。玛丽亚也是如此。他认识的大多数人也可能已经死了。

“时光飞逝？”他妻子的声音使他摆脱了他的天马行空的猜测。

“好吧，我现在还没有更好的解释。”他们不是应该去老宅吗？托尼会在那里吗？还是他住在其他地方？他们怎么才能找到他？

“我们要干什么？”

霍华德现在每分钟能走一英里。如果这是未来，他们必须是以某种方式到达这里。但是怎么做到的？而且，最重要的是，为什么？谁能做到这一点？霍华德一生中发明了很多疯狂的东西，但遗憾的是，时间机器可不是其中之一。他认识的人也无法做到这一点。好吧，是没有人在2987年做到。也许在2017年有人做到了。甚至可能是托尼，他的男孩也很聪明。也许他们两个在一起可以解决。他们应该找到他。问题出在哪里。报纸称他将在本周作证，但他现在可能甚至都不在纽约。

“霍华德！”

玛丽亚脸上出现了那种像她一直在努力但未能引起他的注意一样的恼怒的表情。对。是的。他们需要一个计划。

“我们去老宅。”即使托尼不在，老宅本身也应该存在。他们可以休息一下，清理一下。可能有一些东西可以帮他们找到托尼。

“那就走吧。”

其余的步行都很顺利。霍华德大部分时间都在试图给时间旅行做一个解释。是有可行的理论，但是能量需求将是巨大的，更不用说确保时间旅行者的完整性的问题了。他们还有可能回去吗？

玛丽亚再次戳了戳他来让他注意到他们已经到了。园外的大门看起来还是那样，即使没有得到很好的照顾。但显然，它依旧是锁上的。

玛丽亚按了对讲机，但几分钟后仍无人接听。她接着尝试了她的密码，依旧没有任何反应。霍华德的密码也不起作用。“我们要怎么进去？”她问道，这绝对是一个好问题。

经过一点努力，霍华德撬开了对讲机盒，开始摆弄它。它跟他安装的系统有些不同，但最终他还是设法打开了大门。大门滑开然后再次关闭。霍华德希望他的修补程序不会引起警报，因为他们当然不需要警察敲门来逮捕他们。没有身份证明，就无法证明这是他们的房子。当然，假设那所房子仍然是他们的。至少是托尼的。

前门也被锁上了，霍华德又一次把安全系统搞混乱来让他们进入。

“黑暗且寂静，”玛丽亚走进屋子观察。

幸运的是，电力正在运转。打开灯，他们可以看到这个地方是空的，家具被白布覆盖着，到处都是薄薄的灰尘。他们沉默的走过房子，把所有东西都带进去。厨房是空的，没有食物。钢琴仍在房间里，只是被盖住了。霍华德的书房也空无一人，即使是保险柜也是如此。好像许久没有人来过了。

“我们现在要干什么？”

霍华德摇了摇头以作回应。他不知道。而且他很累。玛丽亚也是。“我认为今晚我们无能为力。就先休息一下，我们明天就可以解决这些。”

至少浴室里还有水，所以他们能够清理一些自己。尽管他们身上都有血迹，但没有割伤的迹象，这很奇怪。霍华德感到疲惫和疲倦，但没有伤痛。

他们的卧室和房子的其他地方一样空旷，但是他们在一些客房里发现了衣服。虽然不是他们的，但是也还可以。换完衣服后，他们去了霍华德的卧室，躺在一起。自从上一次他们共享一间卧室已经是好几年前了了，霍华德昼夜颠倒的作息和噪音*使玛丽亚得有自己的空间。  
【odd hours and restlessness奇怪的时间和躁动，阿瑾一开始以为这是在开车（我脑子里都是什么废料）后来发现是指霍华德可能半夜离开或者打电话什么的】

“你认为我们可以找到托尼吗？玛丽亚过了一会儿问。

“应该不怎么难。斯塔克工业仍在继续，办公室可能还在那儿。”

“但是我们要如何进入呢？我们不能只是说我们来自过去。尽管那确实发生了。”

她说的很对，霍华德想到。尽管如此，他现在还是太累了，他没法继续考虑它。好像已经有一段时间了，他很容易疲倦，以前他几天睡不着觉却依旧敏锐而富有创造力，现在却感到迟钝。天哪，变老是一种痛苦。

“我们会解决的。”

在他不知道之前，霍华德就睡着了。

*****

玛丽亚第二天早上让他醒了。霍华德呻吟吟着，并试图回去继续睡觉，但他的妻子却并不容许并且几乎直接把他拖下了床。他摇摇晃晃地去了洗手间，当他洗了把脸，霍华德的感觉终于清晰了。他想喝杯咖啡了。

玛丽亚为他准备好了衣服，自从他们结婚以来就没这么做过。霍华德想不通她为什么现在这么热心，但耸了耸肩，穿好衣服。尽管衣服不是他的，但它们合身得很，所以他不能抱怨。他漫不经心地想知道它们属于谁。

他在厨房里找到了玛丽亚，穿着她自己借来的衣服，显然准备好了面对这一天。

“我找了所有地方，这是我能找到的。”桌上放着几罐汤，一袋干果和一罐草莓酱。不完全是顶级的早餐，但是他们还是吃掉了这些。

“你醒了多久了？”

“一个小时，我想。我仔细看了这儿四周，很明显，多年来没有人住在这里。那现在怎么办？”吃完他们微薄的早餐后，她问。

“你碰巧找到钱了吗？”

“不，但是我的一些珠宝仍在我的梳妆台里，尽管不是很贵的那些。”

从霍华德不得不担心钱以来到现在已经有很长时间了。即使他没有现金，他也拥有信用卡和自己的名声。现在他没有了。玛丽亚的珠宝肯定会派上用场。

“行。好吧，我想我们应该能找到当铺，换一些现金，一些体面的食物然后找到托尼。”霍华德还是很饿。

“告诉他什么？”

霍华德叹了口气。他习惯于处理发生的事情，相信自己会在任何给定的情况下解决问题，或者相信他的钱和名字足以解决任何问题。玛丽亚一直喜欢提前计划，在做任何事情之前都要把一切整理好并摆在她面前。这其实一开始并没有给他们带来麻烦，但那是在他们开始学习解决彼此的不同风格之前。尽管如此，玛丽亚还是对的。这不是典型的情况，他们只能为此想出计划。无疑，托尼的办公室有着不会让任何人随意进入的安全保障。而告诉人们他们是谁可能也是个坏主意。他们需要这个时间点的更多信息。

“首先让我们找出可以找到他的地方。我们可能会在报纸上中获得更多信息。”

他和玛丽亚都没有想过要靠脚去走遍纽约，所以他们查看了车库。霍华德有很多汽车，幸运的是，其中有两个还在。钥匙不在附件，但霍华德用不着它们。所有汽车都是他的定制汽车，他了如指掌，毫无疑问，他能启动它们。

他选择了花哨最少的车，尽管它可能会因为古老而脱颖而出，然后他们便驶向大门。霍华德再次操纵安全系统将门打开，并且一旦出门就将其关闭。

从白天看来，这显然不是他们所知道的纽约。当他们开车经过时，他们注意到了不同之处：建筑物，汽车甚至人们的着装方式，以及每个人似乎都掌握的小设备。霍华德想，便携式电话。玛丽亚告诉他，其中有些人上面有斯塔克的徽标。奇怪的是，大多数人没有用它讲话，而是想在它们身上阅读一些东西。霍华德真想仔细看看。

事实证明它们根本找不到停车位，所以他车上等候，玛丽亚独自走进当铺。在他们得到一些钱之后，他们找到了一个吃晚饭的地方，并希望能得到更多的信息。

“我们应该买一份报纸。我想我看到那栋楼下有一个报刊亭。”

霍华德点点头，继续深入研究自己的汉堡。

一群少年进入餐厅，坐在他们旁边的桌子上。其中一个男孩手里拿着电话，正在向其他人展示东西。

“蜘蛛侠真的很酷，”拿着电话的孩子说。

“但是没人能打败钢铁侠。”另一位回答。

“不可能，队长是最好的，”三分之一的人说。

“不，不，别再来了，拜托。”最后一位说。霍华德不知道他们在说什么，但是他们声音很大，以至于根本没法不去听。

“队长超无聊，他甚至不再是复仇者，他是罪犯。”那是第二个男孩，一个黑人。

“因为他起义了！队长才不是罪犯！”第三个看起来像是典型的全美孩子，金发碧眼，皮肤白皙。他穿着一件有美国国旗的T恤。霍华德翻了个白眼。

“伙计们，拜托……”最后一个是一个戴着眼镜和黑发的瘦小伙子。

“他摧毁了一个机场，这是犯罪。此外，他没有那么好。他只是很强壮，大块头。但绿巨人要强大得多。”

“仅仅是强壮？”

“伙计们！”

“钢铁侠是最好的，因为他很聪明。他自己做了战甲。在一个山洞里。被恐怖分子关押。现在他是英雄。而且，他帮助人们。”

“所以他很聪明，但队长仍然是最好的。”

霍华德想知道他们在说谁。

黑人孩子哼了一声。“今年夏天，我将申请在斯塔克工业实习。我听说斯塔克先生有时会来跟实习生交谈。我可能会要到签名。”

听到他的名字，霍华德俯身向前。

孩子继续交谈。“那真是超级酷，能见到钢铁侠。”

等一下，什么？ 霍华德脑海里再次回忆了对话。他们是在谈论托尼吗？玛丽亚给他一个震惊的表情。她也一直在听谈话。不幸的是，女服务员出现了来询问孩子们的点单，他们改变了话题。霍华德想向男孩们询问托尼，但他还不想引起关注。

尽管如此，它仍然留在他的脑海中，尤其是有关被恐怖分子关押的部分。托尼身上发生了什么？

霍华德从未与儿子有过好点的关系。他知道自己不是一个好父亲–见鬼，他知道自己根本不是一个好人。他手上沾染了太多鲜血。他知道，他对Tony太过苛刻了（他不需要玛丽亚不断提醒他，真是非常感谢），但是这个世界就是一个艰难的地方，而对上层人士来说更是如此。他希望托尼做好准备，无论如何都能坚持自己的立场。溺爱无济于事，因为没有其他人会这样。实际上，如果他表现出一点点弱点，人们就会从中获取利益。坚韧的外表是商业上的必需品。另外，即使霍华德还是一个人，他也从未与孩子相处得很好–太聪明，太有野心，太与众不同。在托尼身上他的影子太多了，霍华德不喜欢托尼身上有太多他的影子。他可以看到托尼的潜力，好与坏。有时感觉就像照镜子。他不希望自己的儿子有一个像他一样结局，像一个痛苦的老人那样，对自己的生活感到沮丧，但却无法改变自己的生活。

托尼是否犯了霍华德同样的错误？他感到困惑和不知所措吗？他有孩子吗？他是不是也不知道该如何跟孩子交流？

像他自己一样，托尼讨厌被告知该怎么做。他具有对抗性的，这对他们来说是一个糟糕的组合。似乎无论何时只要霍华德和托尼在同一个房间里，他们就开始争论一些事情，并最终互相大喊大叫。操蛋的是每一次都是，霍华德都自言自语，他自成年以来就一直保持理智，但是每一次他发脾气时，都感到生气，愤怒和迷失。他知道这真是操蛋的糟，他能一整天都想着它，但是他不知道如何解决。他从来没有和那些超越肤浅的人相处得很好，他越是把自己惹的怒火搞得一团糟，然后他越是把它弄得更糟。情况变得如此糟糕，以至于他有时会故意避开托尼，所以没有争吵。然后，显而易见的，他感到狗屎的胆怯，当他儿子需要他的时不在他身边，这让他觉得很可惜，因为让玛丽亚或贾维斯处理事情会更容易。这真是他妈的累，而且随着托尼的长大，情况变得越来越糟。霍华德一直期待某一天，他可以与儿子进行一次真正的他妈的对话，而之后无需喝酒。

那会是现在吗？他对托尼已经成为的这个人一无所知。三十年过去了。托尼已经不是孩子了。他现在怎么样？

当他沉浸在自己的思维里时，孩子们得到了食物，其中两个人离开，全美孩子和拿电话的。那个黑人孩子和戴着眼镜的孩子仍然待在那。霍华德觉得试着从他们那里获取一些信息并没有什么坏处。

“嘿，”他说，这引起了男孩们的注意。他们疲倦地看着他。“你能告诉我我在哪里可以找到斯塔克工业的总部吗？”如果这个男孩打算在那里实习，他可能会知道。

他们看起来没有走心。“史塔克塔”，那个黑人孩子说，听起来好像这是世界上最明显的事情，而霍华德是一个什么都不知道的白痴。

他设法控制住自己的脾气。“那在哪里？”

“老兄，你是山顶洞人吗？”那个戴眼镜的人问。

玛丽亚说：“这是我们第一次来这座城市。”也许是希望让他们听起来不那么粗鲁。

“好吧，那是一栋顶上写着斯塔克的巨大建筑，就在几个街区外，”这个黑人小孩指出。“绝对不能错过。”

“谢谢。”玛丽亚笑着说。男孩们点点头，转身走了。

霍华德和玛丽亚交换了一下眼神。“行，走吧。”霍华德付了饭钱，他们走了出去。现在他们有了明确的目标，他的确可以看到远处的建筑物，并且它的顶部确实标有“ 斯塔克”。

“计划？”玛丽亚问，他们走向汽车时，渴望地看着建筑物。当玛丽亚抓住他的手臂时，霍华德正想办法。“看！”

他们来到报亭，其中一本杂志的封面上有一张托尼和一名金发女士的照片，两人都穿着利落的西装。标题上说：“ 斯塔克和波茨：让世界变得更美好。”显然，托尼看上去年纪大了，但仍然毫无疑问的就是他。他们的男孩长大了。在图片中，托尼迷人地微笑着，微微向女人倾斜。她是谁？

当霍华德要了今天的报纸时，玛丽亚选择了杂志。付款后，他们急忙回到车里去看书。

玛丽亚对他说：“它说这个女人，佩珀 波茨是斯塔克工业的首席执行官。”

“什么？托尼呢？”

“我认为他参与其中。他们正在谈论的是9月基金会，该基金会与研究经费有关。还有另一种叫做“复仇者救助基金会”的东西，“这是一个非营利组织，宗旨在于帮助受复仇者之战和自然灾害影响的人和地方”。

复仇者？吃饭的男孩们都提到了这一点。霍华德不喜欢它。战斗一词并没有被忽视。托尼参与了什么？

“它也在这里谈论《索科维亚协定》。”她翻页，深呼吸着。

霍华德从她那里拿走了杂志。托尼有一副穿着某种盔甲的照片（“他自己制造了这套战甲，”餐厅里的男孩说），只有他的脸可见。在它旁边，另一幅照片显示该套装在纽约上空飞行。下面是另一张标题为“新复仇者”的图片。

左边是穿着红色和金色西装的Tony。在他旁边的是另一个穿着战甲的人，这个人比较笨重，衣服大多是灰色的。然后是一个有着粉红色皮肤和披肩的秃头怪人。接下来是一个有着银色翅膀的西装的女人-类似于珍妮特 皮姆的旧西装-右边是一个穿着紫色裤子的硕大的绿色皮肤男人。标题从左至右依次为：钢铁侠–托尼·斯塔克，战争机器–詹姆斯 罗德斯，视觉，黄蜂–霍普 范 达因和绿巨人–布鲁斯 班纳。

“詹姆斯 罗德斯，不是托尼的麻省理工学院的朋友吗？”玛丽亚指着他的名字问。图片中看不到那个人的脸。

“是的。”托尼在去年夏天将他的朋友带了几天。和所有同学一样，这个男孩比托尼大。他似乎很成熟，头脑冷静。

“霍普 范 达因，那是皮姆斯的女孩，不是吗？”

霍华德点点头。尽管他和汉克 皮姆经常出入同一圈子，但他们从未成为朋友。然而，在他妻子去世后，该名男子完全摆脱了束缚，变成了一个混蛋偏执狂。坦白说，霍华德一直以来都更喜欢珍妮特（她总是很迷人和愉快，不像她的丈夫），她的死是一场可怕的悲剧。皮姆夫妇有一个女儿，比托尼年轻。他们只见过她几次。可能是她，也长大了，穿着新版的妈妈的衣服。

“她看起来像珍妮特，”玛丽亚评论道。霍华德想知道汉克是否还活着。他比霍华德还年轻，现在应该已经70多岁了。

他们阅读了整篇文章和报纸，尽管他们了解到了很多东西，但仍然不清楚其他人，因为他们对所提到的人物和事件的背景知识没有任何了解。

托尼确实是这个钢铁侠，并且是一群称为“复仇者联盟”的超级英雄的一部分。他们使世界免于外来入侵，而霍华德则难以置信。《索科维亚协定》似乎是一个监督复仇者联盟的国际监督委员会，显然是新事物。Tony不再是斯塔克工业的首席执行官，但仍然是研发部门的负责人，并且仍在为该公司创建尖端技术，在新任首席执行官的领导下，公司的表现非常出色。

霍华德真正感兴趣的是钢铁侠战甲。在图片中看起来绝对的不可思议，霍华德真想亲手弄清楚它是如何工作的。他的儿子创造了惊人的成就，超越了霍华德的最疯狂的期望，并用它来保护世界人民成为英雄。说霍华德感到骄傲都会是轻描淡写。

“看来我们的男孩干的相当不错，嗯哼？”

玛丽亚点点头，也感到骄傲。“不过，这听起来很危险。我们怎么去见他？”

那将是一个大问题。考虑到他们所了解到的一切，他们不太可能能够走过去于他交谈。斯塔克大厦可能有各种各样的保安措施。

“如果我们让他来找我们怎么办？给他发消息是什么？”沉默了几分钟后，玛丽亚说。

霍华德想，这个建议很有价值，因为他想到了一个主意。“我们可以使用大厦的安全系统。托尼必须有某种方法来检查它，所以，如果我干了点什么，他可能会来调查。”这是一个假设，但这是一个公平的假设。即使房子空了，房子仍然在那里，这意味着托尼仍然拥有它-他怎么会想要卖掉它？他在那所房子里长大-所有如果违反安全规定会引起他的注意。即使他自己没有来，他派来的任何人都可能会与他联系，并且他们无论如何都可以发送消息。是的，应该可行。

“太好了，走吧。”

在开车回程中，霍华德和玛丽亚讨论了将要告诉托尼或出现的任何人的事情。他们可能可以通过验血和指纹来证明自己是谁-他知道，霍华德和玛丽亚的照片都在SHIELD数据库中，并且-如果外星人确实入侵了地球（他仍然对这个想法感到困惑），一定数量的怪异不会是完全意外的。考虑到他们可能已经死了一段时间，玛丽亚担心托尼会如何反应。

他们还想知道他们是否有可能回到自己的时间点，这可能意味着得担心会不会由于他们现在对未来的了解而改变历史。当然，首先还要弄清楚他们如何进行的时间旅行，更不用说他们在来到未来之他们到底在干什么，他们仍然想不起来。

玛丽亚的想法是到一家商店停下来再买些食物，因为房子里什么都没有，他们也不知道托尼需要多长时间才会出现。

一回到老宅，玛丽亚就宣布，当霍华德开始研究安全系统时，她将对房屋进行更彻底的检查。基本上就是他安装了一些升级的产品。早在他的时代，他曾与SHIELD总部建立了联系，以防发生闯入事件，但这似乎不再起作用。不过，这所房子与另一个系统相关联，可能是塔楼的那个系统（根据该杂志的文章，该系统中设有斯塔克工业办公室和实验室以及托尼和复仇者联盟本身）。

他花了一些时间重写安全系统，并在其中包含了一个代码，他希望Tony能够让自己熟悉的人能够进行调查。他知道托尼在30年前（对他来说）曾见过这种东西，像霍华德一样，托尼对机械事物的记忆比对个人事物的记忆要好，因此他希望儿子仍能记住它。

当玛丽亚洗漱完毕，穿好衣服，给他们做好三明治时，他基本完成了。早在他们结婚之初，她就经常这样做，并出现在车间或办公室里，并带着食物让他休息一下。然而过了一会儿，霍华德开始对她的打扰感到恼火，尤其是当他感到困难和沮丧的时候。他最终常常成为一个王八蛋，然后她会把他丢给他自己的设备。好吧，她把他扔给贾维斯，后者从未对被大喊大叫做出反应（他比玛丽亚更清楚霍华德不是这个意思，坦率地说，比他对他和他的混蛋模式更习惯。通过任何方式）。贾维斯现在也可能死了，霍华德悲伤地意识到。这是一个可怕的想法。贾维斯是他最久的朋友，除了佩吉，但显然，他见贾维斯的次数比佩吉多得多。该死，佩吉也可能死了。

“怎么了？”他的妻子问，把他重新拖回到了现实世界。

“完成了，现在我们只需要等待有人出现即可。你找到什么了吗？”

“个人物品大部分都消失了，但家具和装饰品仍然摆在这里，除了一些更昂贵的画作。看起来Tony只是收拾好他和我们的东西，离开了。不过，很难说已经有多久了。尘土不多，这意味着可能不时有人会来清理一下。”

“安全系统已经更新，并且可以正常工作，因此也需要维护。”

吃完饭后，霍华德洗了个澡，他们安顿下来等待。他并不喜欢等待，但是他在空荡荡的房子里无能为力（他发现，车间被他无法禁用的更为复杂的安全系统所锁住）。他想喝点饮料放松自己的神经，但玛丽亚向他投来一副令人不快的表情，霍华德放弃了。无论如何，当托尼到来时他都不能是喝醉的。当他清醒时，他们的谈话就已经有足够多的问题了。

尽管有忧虑，霍华德却发现自己仍在努力保持清醒。即使他今天实际上并没有做很多事情，他仍然感到疲倦。他想，这可能是时间旅行的后遗症，就在在到钢琴室的扶手椅上睡着之前，音乐飘进了他的耳朵。

当他清醒的时候，钢铁侠正站在他前方，发光的手正对着他的头。


	2. 对抗

Tony从又一场关于西伯利亚的噩梦中醒来。即使现在已经快过去八个月了，他还是在大多数夜晚里冒着冷汗醒来，盾牌砸向他的心脏和头的影像依然深深烙印在他的脑海中。白天里恐慌症发作虽然有所减轻，但噩梦仍在继续。他试着不睡觉，但这只会让情况变得更糟。服用安眠药会有所帮助，尽管他非常不乐意去吃那玩意，但这确实让他每晚有几个小时的宁静（或在白天，具体取决于他什么时候坠入恐慌*），但无论如何噩梦依然袭来。他的治疗师一直告诉他，噩梦会在某个时候消失，但对托尼而言，这一天可能还相当遥远。  
【he crashed：他坠毁了，阿瑾思考了一下，应该是指Tony陷入恐慌的时候会吃安眠药，所以无论白天还是黑天都会有吃安眠药这个行为】

回想一下，即使他真的急需治疗，但也绝对不是他真正想要做的事情。尽管如此，Rhodey还是把他拖了进去，哪怕这个过程里托尼疯狂挣扎甚至发出了惨叫，但最后托尼不得不承认他得对此表示感谢。考虑到他对心理治疗这种事情是否真的有帮助表示严重怀疑，Rhodey也和一名治疗师（另一位）交谈过，甚至Vision和Pepper都参加了几次治疗谈话，这一事实使他更容易接受它，作为一种潜在的好东西。是的，他们是一个大家庭。不过还算不错。他现在确实比那-“内战”（老天，这是个什么蠢名字）–之后要好的多，如果没有这个，他估计还能变的更糟。他正在处理这些，试着把事情做好。Rhodey拿到了他的辅助器并且可以再次行走，斯塔克工业开始进军假肢和行动辅助技术领域，《协议》表现不错，复仇者联盟又重新活跃了起来。Tony和Pepper已经解决了他们之间的问题，并重新成为了朋友，这对他来说是一个极大的安慰。Peter时不时会在实验室里闲逛，甚至Bruce都回来了。Ross因违反协议和他那过分且混蛋的掌控欲而被开除，并面临刑事指控。他最终可能会入狱，当然这是Tony期待看到的结果。总而言之，考虑到一切，现在一切都达到托尼能想到的最好的结果。

罗杰斯和他的那堆人仍然散乱一摊，但是托尼决定那不再会是他要头疼的问题了，他对他们已经做的够好了。对罗曼诺夫也是，无论她现在身在何处。如果这整个烂摊子教会了他一件事，那就是他需要寻找更好的人来陪伴他，实际上是那些喜欢他，或者至少是能尊重他的人。这是一个被敲响的警钟，他终于意识到他的前队友实际上并没有他妈的那么在意他，他们只是在使用他。这是他早就应该学到的东西，对于一个天才来说，他有时确实蠢的可以。不过，尽管晚了一些总比依旧不懂要好。

托尼呻吟着下了床，跌跌撞撞地扑进浴室。他终于能从西伯利亚受的伤中康复了-感谢三次手术和装入的经过改良的新式人工胸骨-至少走路不再像是一种折磨。自从几个月前他们都回到大厦（更名为斯塔克大厦）生活以来，他一直坚持一个更正常（健康）的生活习惯，这对他的康复有所帮助（Rhodey、Vision和Friday竟然该死的结盟了，还也得到了Peter和Bruce的帮助）。受到照顾确实非常好。他并不像他假装的那样介意，当然其他人都清楚。【阿瑾：我罐是个什么傲娇小可爱啊哈哈哈哈，其他人还心知肚明的由着他傲娇哈哈哈哈哈】

洗漱过后，托尼穿好衣服去了实验室。他仍然需要分析昨天奇怪的战甲能量消失的情况。一个疯子试图用某种魔法器具攻击大厦-Tony讨厌魔法和魔法玩意儿，它们不过只是些麻烦。但是，无论其中的奥秘是什么，它都没有起作用–有点像那次入侵里Loki的权杖那种性能问题。它耗尽了战甲反应弧里的大部分能量，但据托尼所知-根据反派当时表现的困惑和沮丧-这绝对不是他们预期的结果（再说一次，他真高兴他实际上并不再需要靠反应堆才能活着了-他得一直在感谢他的好运气，就像自西伯利亚以来那样；不然事实上罗杰斯真的能干掉他，都不用尝试。这可不是什么可爱的猜想。）在那之后，那个家伙，鬼知道他到底是谁，他消失了。去他妈的魔法。托尼还没搞清整个事情到底是他妈怎么回事，一个人试图干掉他，并且他基本成功的让战甲罢工，然后杀手被他自己的麻烦搞消失了。

最令人困惑的是能量到底是怎么回事。反应堆没有损坏，仅仅只是失去了能源，这是不可能的，不应该是这样的。应该是某种东西耗尽了能量，Tony还找不出它们去了哪。能量不能像这样仅仅只是消失了，它一定是去向了某个地方，转化成其他东西。这看起来并不像是已经进入了Loki崇拜者的那根命运的荧光棒，那他妈的还能去哪儿？他让星期五整夜都在进行模拟，但仍然一无所有。

“Boss，Van Dyne小姐*来了。”星期五说到，这让Tony吓了一跳。  
【Hope Van Dyne：二代小蜜蜂（不是，人家叫黄蜂女好吗】

“是啊，行。告诉她我马上就到。”

托尼喜欢Hope，但最近这些日子，他会对让谁有资格进入实验室更加谨慎。不过，她似乎并不介意，也从未表现出她理所应当的有资格获得她想要的任何东西，这可与他的某些熟人们大有不同。

“内战”后能听到她的消息可真是令人惊讶。她对于朗对她父亲的战甲的用途并没有感到很高兴，并且她提供了逮捕Team Cap以及清理他们留下的政治混乱的帮助。尽管他一直对此持怀疑态度–为什么Pym的女儿会想帮助他？–但她赢得了他的信任。她不是她的父亲，就像托尼也不是他的父亲一样；所以不给她一个机会绝对是不公平的。事实证明，她对政治超乎寻常的敏锐，而且真的很擅长，这正是他所需要的。他们对《协议》的看法是相似的，而Hope是一个懂得如何做好所有事的女士。坦率来讲，当周围的人都是那种了解全局并且明确知道公共关系重要性的人时，这对托尼来讲是一种解脱。托尼还不确定自己是否能称呼她为朋友，但至少她是他一位值得信赖的同事和队友（要比那些他试图不去想的人靠谱的多），他相当确定她不会一有机会就背叛他。自从她正式加入团队以来，他们基本没有打过几次电话，但在仅仅的几次通话里，她证明了她的足智多谋和可靠。

“嘿，Hope。”她穿着西装，看上去像往常一样干练且有团队合作意识。

她对他微笑并说出来的目的。“我听说你昨天遇到了点麻烦。”

“是的，有个恶棍崇拜者，不值一提。他跑了，不幸的是我们没逮到他，完全不知道他想干什么，这都要成为我痛苦的一部分了”讲真的，星期天到底是谁在袭击？那些混蛋难道不知道那是周末吗？好消息是它们没待太久，因为当时托尼是塔楼里唯一的一个人。Vision一直按照他喜欢的方式在周末去探索这座城市，Bruce在会周末的集市上一直喝着他诡异的茶，而Rhodey则在费城拜访他的姨妈。

“你给协议小组提交报告了吗？”

“嗯，昨晚我一直在整理它，在我陷入意外之前。”

她点点头。“我已经收到了对《协议》进行新修正的要求。”

除了他之外，Hope是政治和合同方面了解最多的人，所以现在她和Tony分担了与协议小组打交道的责任。Pepper有时会有所帮助，但她也有一家跨国公司要经营，所以她的时间非常有限。Hope辞去了皮姆科技的首席执行官的职务，再次让她父亲负责，这样她就可以花时间帮助他解决协议以及Team Cap所犯下的混乱局面-她绝对是上帝送来的天使。取决于不断被提出的新的修正案，他们必须即时的进行讨论和决定，这是一个正在进行的项目。复仇者联盟现在在协议小组中有一个席位，可以就提出的问题和拟议的立法发表意见。当然，这比以前被告知他们得签字或退休的方式要好得多。就像娜塔莎所说的那样，现在他们掌握着方向盘，尽管她不再在身边帮助”驾驶“。现在是Tony和Hope处理着一切。

他们花了将近两个小时来谈论事情。Hope说她将与小组进行谈话，以便托尼可以继续寻找更多有关最新攻击的信息，这对他来说非常好。小组会议很重要，他知道，但是这绝对是一种痛苦-这就是他始终避免召开董事会会议的原因-因此当霍普代替他参加会议时，他是真的感激她。让他在实验室里花费时间才是有效的利用他的时间。

Hope离开后，Rhodey和Vision跟他一起吃了午饭，他们再次讨论了他和Hope讨论过的内容以及有关昨天那个反派的理论。然后Bruce加入实验室一起研究Friday的数据，数据并不多，只是一些奇怪的能量读数在大厦附近，那和进攻时的读数相吻合。

“无论如何我们都应该检查一下，”Rhody说。

“除了那一个峰值，扫描没有发现任何异常。” Friday对他们说“附近也没有任何异常活动，或者异常读数。”

“那监控摄像头*呢？”  
【CCTV:闭路电视，阿瑾第一反应，关我大央视什么事？？被自己笑死】

“到处都没有摄像头，但据我所知，没有可疑之处。”

他们再次花时间试图解决攻击和消失的能量之间的秘密，直到最终他们承认失败。Rhodey叹了口气。“也许那个家伙会再次出现。”

“我会继续寻找任何新信息的，Boss。”

托尼点点头。“行吧，如果仅此而已，我还有其他事情要做。”

他很快就沉浸在了为斯塔克工业和复仇者联盟所做的各种项目里。即使两年过去了，托尼仍然想念Jarvis，尽管事情变得越来越容易。Friday力所能及的尽了她最大的努力，托尼对此相当感激，但是……她不是Jarvis。他带来的这些机器人对他有所帮助，现在他让它们在实验室里陪着他。他们无法像Jarvis那样回话，但无论如何他们的存在都是熟悉且令人安慰。这提醒了他，他并没有失去一切。而且，如果不去想Jarvis的话，与Vision交流会更轻松一些。即使他的一部分是贾维斯，Vision也是独立的一个人，如果就因为他使人想起了Jarvis就对他不好，那对他是不公平的。至少，现在，这种回忆更像是一种怀念，而不是剧烈的失去的痛苦。

*****

深夜（Bruce给他带了晚餐），星期五的数据他感到有些奇怪。

“那是什么？又是那个Loki的崇拜者吗？”

“我不这么认为，Boss。斯塔克大厦似乎存在安全漏洞。安全代码已被篡改。”

“展示给我。”最近的电脑屏幕上闪烁着信息，托尼皱了皱眉。这真是奇怪。院门和大门被打开过，但是没有触发警报，代码被更改为……那是什么鬼？好像有人在写一些毫无意义的随机代码。“Friday，告诉Vision做准备。我们得去看看。让Rhodey待命。”

战甲包裹了他的身体，内部显示屏上再次显示那些代码。那些玩意几乎是……熟悉的……但是，Tony不能完全肯定自己的想法。

Vision在屋顶和他会合，他直接穿过天花板，而不是像普通人那样使用电梯和门。Friday已经把情况告诉了他，所以他们立即起飞了，飞向托尼将近30年没有回去的老宅。

从上空看，没有任何异常的迹象，但是这不应该。谁进来都设法欺骗安全系统。哪怕它不是最先进的，像他为马里布或大厦的所建造的，或是他经常去的其他宅子。无论如何，除了家具和几件艺术品外，房子几乎没有价值。而且谁会蠢到试图洗劫钢铁侠的房子？就算他不住在那儿。

老宅的左侧建筑点着几盏灯，那边是家庭房间。从战甲的热传感器上反应，他可以看出里面有两个人，可能在钢琴室里。这儿没有其他能量读数。他向Vision发出信号，尽可能安静地降落并走向门。Vision打开大门，他们走了进去。这套战甲并不是最适合潜行的战甲（他还在这方面上努力），但他还是尝试了一下。

在钢琴室里，他可以看到一个女人躺在沙发上，背对着他，一个男人在扶手椅上睡着了-这对窃贼来说是相当奇怪的行为。托尼向前走了一步，僵在原地。他认识那个男人。托尼目不转睛的盯着他，走了过去，不再继续安静的自我困扰，并准备启动斥力炮。那人被吵醒了，抬头看着他，吓了一跳。

这个男人看起来像他的父亲。但不可能是。他父亲已经去世了。他看见了那一切是如何发生的，就在那盘可怕的录像带里，在那个操蛋的西伯利亚的操蛋掩体里，而且那王八蛋杀人犯就他妈的那么站在那儿。他看到父亲的脸被那只该死的金属手砸碎，看到血从他的头和鼻子上滴下来。他听到令他想呕吐的骨折的声音，还有当冬兵向仍在车里的母亲走去时，他像垃圾一样被丢弃时他砸在地上的声音。所以不可能。这他妈是什么恶心的玩笑？

Tony感到喉咙发紧，恐慌地爬上他了脊椎，他强迫自己保持呼吸。他是Tony Stark，他不会被击倒。

“你他妈是谁还有你在这里做什么？” Tony咬着牙问。“在我开炮之前你还有三十秒钟。”

“Tony，”男人说，这他妈的听起来真像他父亲。

“Tony。”第二个声音从沙发上传来，托尼转过身来，尽力保持手的平稳。不不不。这个女人看起来就像他的母亲。他的母亲，那个被人用手掐死的人，他甚至听到了她乞求让她活着的话。她试着努力保持呼吸的样子，和充满恐惧的眼泪。不不不。

他无法呼吸，他感觉不到氧气。他的腿软的像果冻，靠着战甲才能让他保持站姿。他从一个人看向另一个人，试图弄明白这一点，试图不去回忆他父母死去的影像。他父亲的鲜血横流的脸和他母亲那惊恐的目光。

他的手放下来，切断能源。但托尼仍然无法呼吸。他被锁在战甲里，他觉得自己再一次坠落，从阳台上坠落下来，那巨大的战舰重新出现在他的脑海里。坠落，他在坠落。他快要死了，像烂泥一样溅在人行道上。他快要死了，他的父母已经死了，被一个朋友杀死，像他一样。一个盾牌，他父亲的盾牌，砸向他的心脏，他的反应堆。Obie站在他的身旁（还是Steve？他们一直在模糊的视线里交替），他微笑着从托尼的胸膛里扯下托尼的心。他的父母在他身后的什么地方尖叫着，恳求得到一些帮助，但他无法转身。他被自己的武器困住了，Obie（Steve）将会杀死他们。他们都会死，因为他做得还不够，还不够好，不够快，不够聪明。现在他开始他妈的没法呼吸。

紧接着战甲被打开，他摔了出来。他旁边有人在跟他说话。一个熟悉的声音。

“Sir。Sir，拜托，你需要呼吸。试着呼吸，Sir。”

“Jarvis，”他喘着粗气，试图呼吸。不，不，Jarvis走了。他已经死了，就像他的父母一样。他们都死了，就剩他一个人。

“Sir，您得保持呼吸。拜托。Tony“。

Vision，那是Vision。Vision叫他Tony。Jarvis不会，从来不会。不是因为他不能，而是因为他不想。在他们之间，会是“Sir”。

托尼集中注意力，发现自己躺在地板上，Vision支撑着他，并且看起来很担心。

“呼吸，Tony。像这样。”他继续演示，胸部有着明显的起伏，尽管Vision没有呼吸，他也不需要呼吸。托尼随着他的动作，试图重新控制自己。这只是一次恐慌症的发作。他很好，以前有过。会过去的，他会没事的。他会没事的。他只需要呼吸，等待它过去。像他以前那么做的。像他总是那么做的。

在经历了永恒那么久之后，托尼感觉自己重新回到了自己的身体里，尽管他的胳膊和腿仍在颤抖，并且感到头晕目眩。他没有试图站起来，因为他知道自己肯定会再次跌倒。战甲依旧站在原地，现在他能听见Friday也在讲话。

“Boss？Boss你还好吗？你的状态非常不好。我应该呼叫谁吗？Rhodes上校？Banner博士？Boss，我应该做什么？”可怜的Friday听起来几乎惊慌失措，她对他的恐慌症发作没有太多经验，至少在离开大厦和附近找不到帮助的时候没有。

“我很好，Fri。先别给任何人打电话。”

托尼的视线从战甲向左移，那些看起来他妈的像他父母的人就站在那里，脸上写着惊吓和担忧。不，那绝对不可能。他们不可能是他的父母。他的父母已经死了。

“你是谁？”他再次问。他清楚地知道，他现在看起来一点气势没有，但战甲仍在那儿，如果需要Friday可以替他开炮。

那个“绝对不是他母亲”的人回答，并且失败的试图靠近。“是我们，Tony。你的父母。你还好吗？”

“我父母已经死了。”

“我不知道发生了什么，Tony，但是确实是我们。我们可能进行了时间旅行或者其他的什么。我们昨天晚上到了这里。我破坏了安全代码，来试着将你引到这里。我们不知道我们怎么到达的这里，但是确实是我们，你可以验证。”现在是“绝对不是霍华德”在讲话。声音是对的，但托尼从未听过父亲发出那种恳求的声音。

“时间旅行。是啊，行。但当你死了，你不可能进行时间旅行。”虽然无论如何你都不可能进行时间旅行，他内心补充道。

“呃，我不知道。我不知道到底他妈的发生了什么，但我们现在就在这里。”现在他听起来才更像他的父亲，愤怒和恼怒的那种声音，那种因为Tony不去做他想让他做的事情而发出的那种。

“Howard”“绝对不是玛丽亚”用的是那种通常用来谴责他父亲（和他）时的口吻。然后她转向他。“甜心，我知道这似乎很难相信，对我们来说也很难，但是我们说的是实话。”

“我们将核实您所声称的，” Vision说着站到托尼和他的父母之间。

“验证一下。我们的指纹存储在神盾数据库中，应该还包括血液样本，”“绝对不是霍华德”回答说。

“哈，那真是太糟糕了，已经没有神盾了，”Tony告诉他，满意的看着他严肃的惊讶。

“没有了？发生了什么？”

“被九头蛇渗透了。”

“什么？九头蛇已经不存在了。”

“是吗，不，它仍然存在而且还在活蹦乱跳，还试图杀死我。”在Vision的帮助下，Tony站起来，尽他最大努力的去站直，尽管他仍然感到有些僵硬。该死的恐慌症。

“请把你的右手向前伸，手掌向上，”Vision对“绝对不是霍华德”说。

令托尼感到惊讶的是，那个男人毫不犹豫地服从了，Vision扫描了他的手和整个身体。然后他转向“绝对不是玛丽亚”，后者没有被问到就伸出了她的手。

“指纹是匹配的。”他说，Friday也进行了她自己的扫描并确认。不过，这没什么意义。可能是伪造的指纹，就像“绝对不是霍华德”所说的那样，他们的指纹在神盾的记录中。那意味着九头蛇也能找到。九头蛇真的很擅长渗透。

“那证明不了任何事情，”托尼说。不管这些人想从他那里得到什么，他们都什么都不会得到。

“我们可以在大厦的实验室进行DNA分析，” Vision说，Tony摇了摇头。

“绝对不行。这些人可能靠近大厦的任何地方。实际上，我已经受够了他那可笑的伪装。你会因闯入而入狱。我正在在报警。”

“托尼，拜托。是我们，就让我们向你证明。无论你需要我们做什么，我们都会做。” “绝对不是玛丽亚”看上去很认真，而Tony没法面对这个。在他那他妈的恐慌症来临之前，他得离开这里，并给这些他妈的混蛋再发斥力炮。

“Anthony Edward Stark，你不能这样对你母亲！”

托尼停了下来。他曾听到过那种明确的语气，在他和他的妈妈一次吵架的时候。那是一次不寻常的事件，那次在他与霍华德经常性的争吵时，他对父亲的怒火蔓延到了她身上时，他的那种猛烈抨击。  
【阿瑾翻译到现在，作者真的一直在用数不清的“他”“她”，阿瑾我差点死掉】

“问我们任何事情，亲爱的。”

Tony遏制住他的愤怒，转向“绝对不是霍华德”。“行。那向我证明。我七岁生日时的愿望？”

“绝对不是霍华德”凝视着Tony。“那是十年前的事，Tony，我不记得了。”

“行，那我16岁生日时我想要什么？”

“我……”男人叹了口气，看着“绝对不是玛丽亚”“我不知道，Tony。我不是……我不擅长这种事情。”

好吧，这倒是真的。当一个人从来没有出现在那个时候的时候，确实他妈的很难记住点什么。他甚至可能都不知道他的生日是什么时候。好吧，至少真正的霍华德不会记得。

“你说过要一辆车，”“绝对不是玛丽亚”说。“你说过你会自己造一辆。”

“是的，我想起来了。你有一个图纸，你把它展示给了贾维斯，贾维斯告诉过我。”

托尼不知道该怎么想。的确如此，尽管他们可能会以某种方式从此其他信息中获得这条信息。他向贾维斯展示了图纸，但他不知道父亲是否知道。他从来没有真正动手建造过这件东西，因为他愤怒地摧毁了那些图纸，在与父亲的又一次争吵之后，。

“它有一个新的引擎，贾维斯说。他说那看起来令人印象深刻。我有说过会去看看。”

他不是。当然不是。他才不会在乎。“是啊，行。”

“Tony，看在上帝的份上。我知道我还没有当好父亲，但是……上帝，我们说的是实话。”

但这就是不可能的。他的父母死了。他知道这一点。他看着它发生的，他还对这件事有着一堆噩梦。他们已经死了。Obie是去认领尸体的人。他说他之所以这样做，是因为事故非常糟糕，并且他们完全的被摧毁了（因为他们不是在事故中丧生的。操，Obie知道吗？他一直都知道吗？该死）。但是贾维斯在太平间也看到了他们。他负责了葬礼的准备工作。贾维斯 –人类的那个贾维斯 –不会对他撒谎（当然他的Jarvis也没有撒过谎）。他们已经死了

不是吗

Tony感到困惑、不知所措，他转向Vision，希望能得到一些建议。

“让我们将他们带回大厦进行检测。他们可以待在被隔离的房间里，直到我们有更多证据为止。”

“但这是不可能的，”托尼说，他突然意识到自己听起来像个受惊的孩子。“他们已经死了。”

“我的出现也不可能，但我就在这里。”

行吧，说的好。时间旅行。还能比外星人和魔法还疯狂吗？托尼回头看了看“可能是他的父母”，感到他的心脏在胸腔内收缩。可能吗？ “行吧。那我们走吧。”他试图听起来很游刃有余，但他认为自己并没有做到。

“我们要叫车吗？”

“宝马还能工作，”“可能是霍华德”说到。“我们今天早上开着它出去过。”

“很好。那你开车，”托尼告诉他。“Vision会和你一起，所以不要有任何滑稽的尝试。”

“你呢？”“可能是玛丽亚”问。

托尼对着战甲里比了个手势。“我有我自己的驾驶方法。”强迫Friday打开战甲让他进去。他看见“可能是霍华德”张嘴说了些什么，但托尼合上了面板，然后直接打破了一扇窗飞出去（他得记得找人来修好这个）。他真的需要远离这儿，然后并在自己的家里处理他错乱的神经，远离……这些人，无论他们是谁。

那是疯狂的，不可能的，但是……天哪，他真希望那是真的。


	3. 调查

在开往大厦的车程里，车里没人说话。在Tony离开后，Howard和Maria只能无奈地看着对方。事情进展得并不顺利。他们已经想到了，当然，Tony不会马上相信他们，但是他们所看到的反应要比他们预期的要激烈得多。显而易见的是他们的死对Tony来说是一种创伤。

Vision（现在他能近距离的观察他（他到底是什么？），Howard完全不知道他/它到底是个什么鬼）告诉他们将会陪同他们一起，所以他们去了车库。大门自动打开，尽管Howarf想知道他如何保持安静*。但现在不是时候问问题的时候，他想。  
【How he kept quiet：他如何保持安静的？如果是指Vision，不应该是Why（为什么保持安静）吗，如果是指门打开是无声的，难道不应该是it（它）吗？我没太搞清楚】

除了指路，Vision什么也没说，只是坐在后座上看着他们。Howard能感觉到粘在他后脑勺上的视线，每当他看向后视镜的时候，那个……男人？……都是以一种令人难以理解的表情看着他，这让Howard相当紧张。

Maria把手放在他的腿上，给了他一个有些紧张的微笑。她很担心Tony。他知道他看起来还好，但他们总有一些关于Tony的事情忍不住担心，尤其是他离开大学的最后几年。Maria并不认为那是一个好主意，毕竟他是那么年轻，但是Tony一直很兴奋，最终她还是无法拒绝他。Howard也很担心，当然了-只有上帝才知道一个15岁的孩子能在大学里学到什么-但是让Tony呆在家里对任何人都不会有好处。他们曾经有许多问题，但到目前为止（或者是那时）还没有什么特别糟糕的。

Vision将他们指挥到了侧门。当他们靠近时，门打开了，这让Howard想知道系统是如何知道他们是被授权进入的。也许是Tony操控了它们，他可能已经在那儿了-毕竟飞行会比开车快得多。

他们走进电梯，电梯开始移动，甚至没人按下任何按钮（实际上，Howard没看见任何按钮）。电梯带他们到了一个巨大的、布满了医疗设备的房间，还有几张床，都被用来保证隐私帘子隔开，全部是闲置的。他们走出电梯来到一扇关上的门，门也自动打开了。可能是动作传感器。在另一侧，有一个小型实验室，在实验室对面有三个并排的、全玻璃墙壁的房间。每个房间都有一张床，一把椅子和监控设备。Vision比向右边的一个房间示意他们进去。

“请在这里等候。”门关上了，咔嗒一声将他们锁在里面。Vision转身然后像个幽灵一样沉入地板，从他们的视线中消失了。

Maria大吃一惊，抓紧了他的胳膊。那家伙到底是个什么鬼？它绝对不可能是人类。

他们除了坐在床上等待，什么也做不了。

“Howard……”Maria喃喃道。然后她茫然地摇了摇头。

Howard环顾四周，在右上方发现了一个红灯。安全摄像机。他们受到监视，这并不意外。Tony在看着他们吗？他会在想什么？

“那不应该那样，”Maria最后说。“你看到他脸上的表情了吗？上帝，Howard，他在恐惧。发生了什么？”

他没能给她答案。他曾看见其他人像那样失去知觉，那是战争中的士兵。那叫弹震症*。Tony为什么会对他们有这样反应？他到底他妈的发生了什么？  
【Shellshock：一种参加战争而引起的精神疾病】

当他从战甲里摔出来的时候，他睁大了眼睛，脸色惨白的像鬼一样。Vision尝试跟他对话，但似乎Tony完全看不见，也听不见任何事情。盔甲上的女性声音告诉他们，Tony的生命体征有着不正常的起伏，但Tony仍然没有回应。Howard和Maria只能像一对白痴一样站在那儿，他们做不了任何事情来帮助他们的儿子，毕竟他们是造成他痛苦焦虑的源泉。而他们不知道发生了什么可怕的经历让情况更加的糟糕。

Howard还记得那次Tony从楼梯上摔下来并摔断了胳膊（谢天谢地只是最后几级台阶）。那时Tony已经六岁了，他尖叫的像个女妖。Howard几乎要被吓出了心脏病。他匆忙的跑出办公室去寻找Tony，他看见Tony在楼梯底部近乎破碎的样子，鲜血从头上的伤口处流了下来，他几乎要把他的小眼睛哭出来了，尖叫的声音几乎能震醒死人。Howard僵站在那里，直到贾维斯出现之前他都处于六神无主的状态。Maria那天出门了，所以Howard（一如既往）无比感激Jarvis，Jarvis在安慰哭泣的小孩子方面比他强太多了。Jarvis看着他像一坨没用的脓包一样呆立在那里，他让他去叫一辆救护车。这终于让他能行动起来，他几乎对所有接听电话的人吼叫，只是为了给他的儿子寻找帮助。当救护车到达的时候，Tony已经冷静了不少，他紧紧抓着Jarvis，让急救医疗技术人员检查他的身体。直到进入救护车时，他的儿子恳求地看着他，伸出那只完好的手臂，说到“Daddy”。然而Howard，他长久以来都为此感到羞耻，他转身走回了房子，像世界上最糟糕的父亲和地球上最可怕的人一样。他做不到。他就是做不到。他不知道该怎么办，也不知道要怎么做那些Tony想要（需要）的事情，他为此鄙视自己。

贾维斯对着他大喊着，但他只是回答说一会儿他会开车去医院见他们。他走进屋子，呆愣的站在那儿，感受着自己的绝望和自欺欺人。整整十分钟，他都在为自己的愤怒和无助而尖叫，他砸了眼前的所有东西，直到他能够冷静的开车。如果不是因为需要他给Tony的治疗签字，他可能会呆在那里然后灌醉自己。

当他终于到医院时，Tony已经在接受完了检查。他头上的伤口已经停止流血了-它不是很大，不需要缝针。医生对他的手臂进行了X射线检查，并对他的大脑进行了扫描，检查了骨折的地方，他的脑袋没出任何问题。虽然男孩因为跌落身上多了很多挫伤，但总的来说，他很幸运。他只需要几个星期的修养，然后他能像以前一样健康，这真是个巨大的安慰。尽管他们都告诉Tony一万次不要在楼梯上跑楼梯，但他从未没听进去过。

Howard在整个过程中都感到眩晕和筋疲力尽。Tony可能会死的这个想法一直萦绕在他的脑海，这使他变得急躁易怒，对每个人都相当过分。他的眼前一直浮现着Tony在楼梯上被摔断的身体，头不自然地扭曲（他见过那些脖子断掉的人，他知道那是什么样子）的样子。整个过程就是一场噩梦，就像今天早些时候一样，他对儿子做的所有操蛋事。Howard Stark，女士们，先生们，有史以来最糟糕的父亲，他觉得这都算是谦虚了。

终于有一个人走进房间与他们交谈。他四十多岁，有着棕色的头发和冷静的举止。“嗨，我是Bruce Banner博士。我将从您那里拿一些样本进行一些测试。可以吗？”

所以他是杂志上的绿色家伙吗？绿巨人？他看上去相当普通。他是某种变形者吗？上帝，这个世界到底他妈是怎么回事？

“当然可以，”Maria说，那人准备好需要的东西。“Tony还好吗？”

Banner博士抬头看着她。“他很好。”

Howard哼了一声，这让Banner皱着眉头转向他。“他不好。他简直乱成他妈的一团乱麻。”他的声音带着怒气，但这不是他的意图。即使他确实很愤怒：对自己，对形势，对整个操蛋的世界气。但，现在不是时候。

“Howard，冷静点。”Maria看着Banner。“请原谅我的丈夫。我们担心我们的儿子。拜托，他还好吗？有谁跟他在一起吗？他不应该一个人。”与他不同，Maria的听起来才是真正的关心，而不是一个混蛋。

“他有人陪着，当然，他是被照顾的那位，不用担心。”

当他抽了血并提取了口腔粘膜，Banner坐在椅子上了。“能告诉我发生了什么吗？你怎么到这儿的？”

他们告诉了他一切。从醒来无法记住他们去过哪，到抵达老宅后，还有他们从报纸，杂志和晚餐中那些男孩的谈话中了解到的所有信息。他告诉Banner他 希望引起Tony的注意而对安全系统做了什么。“尽管听起来很疯狂，但时光旅行是我唯一能想到的解释，”他说“至于这是怎么发生的，我毫无头绪。”

“在您从巷子里醒来之后，您记不起发生的任何事？”

Howard摇了摇头。

“我们在车上，正在去了什么地方的路上，但我不记得是哪。”Maria对他说

“那是什么时候？日期，我的意思是。”

“ 1987年12月16日。”

Banner睁大了眼睛，但他什么也没说。他看了一眼角落里的相机，然后站了起来。“好吧。行吧，我们目前无能为力。您必须待在这里，直到我们解决所有问题。一会儿有人会为您提供食物。如果您需要任何东西，就直接说就行，有人会听到的。”

再一次被留下，Howard开始踱步，感到越来越焦虑。整个事情简直是一团糟，他们相当无助，这是Howard讨厌的感觉。他没办法从脑海中删去Tony那惨白的脸和眼里的恐惧。就像那天Tony摔断了胳膊。他的男孩受伤了，然后Howard再一次让他失望。

他陷入了对自己的愤怒和指责，以至于声音都带着这种愤怒和指责。抽噎的声音。他转过身。Maria在哭，双手捂着脸，倚靠在床头上。操。

天哪，他讨厌这个。他到底他妈的该干点什么？

经历了几秒钟的挫败感后，Howard在他的妻子身边坐下。他几乎要将她拥在怀里，但犹豫了一下。她想要那个吗？淦。

“Maria，”他尽可能轻柔地说。但当她没有回应时，他的声音变得大了些许。“Maria。Maria，哪不对了？”天哪，这是个什么愚蠢的问题。每一件事都他妈不对。他们离家很远、迷失、困惑，他们的儿子已经长大了、过的一团糟。操。

她仍然没有回答，但转向他的方向，抓住他的衬衫，伏在他的肩膀哭泣。Howard坐在那里，感觉完全不够，他握住了她的手。

Maria从来没有哭过，并且Howard对此表示赞赏。她一直都很坚强干练，在必要时（主要是关于Tony）打电话给他这个混蛋。无论报纸上写了什么，她都从不是一个花瓶式的妻子。也许那不是一段浪漫的爱情（老实说，他也从不相信），但是他们一直相互尊重，并且在很大程度上，他们相处得很好。Maria知道什么时候应该让他一个人呆着，也知道应该什么时候分享彼此的时间。她之所以经营基金会并不是因为她是他的妻子，而是因为她擅长且喜欢它。她非常有条理，善于与人相处，善于理解政治和社会运作方式，并在展现公司更人性化方面做得很好。他们不经常一起工作，但在社交活动中他们是一个很好的团体。即使她生他的气，她的公众形象也是无可挑剔。她也是一个好母亲，弥补了许多Howard的失败。Tony崇拜她。有时候（实际上是相当多的次数），Howardard嫉妒（甚至怨恨）她能如此轻松的和Tony相处，而且她总是知道什么是应该做的正确的事情或者应该在Howard混乱迷茫的时候说什么。Maria没那么需要他，那也是一直以来Howard所欣赏的。他已经有足够多的人需要依靠他（公司，神盾，还有该死的政府，都不会让他一个人呆着），当一个人不需要且没有他也可以做得很好的时候，这真是一种解脱，毕竟他的时间里充满了苛刻的事。也许这不是那么的“婚姻”，但是Howard认为这对他们还是有帮助的（至少对他来说；他当然希望对她也是如此）。

“会好起来的，”他告诉她，尽管他也完全不知道。

她花了几分钟才终于停止哭泣。Howard给了她一条手帕，她接了过去。房间的后面，唯一不是玻璃的墙上有一扇门。当Maria整理自己的时候，Howard打开它并发现了一个小浴室。他打开灯，看着他的镜像。白发仍然困扰着他，因为这是年龄的标志，但是他认为如果他尝试染发的话那会看起来更糟，所以他就将他们留在那。他的眼睛下面有黑眼圈，疲惫简直写在他脸上。哪怕是徒劳的，显而易见，但Howard还是怀念他年轻而迷人的日子，那时他还没觉得世界的负担在他肩上。也许因为一切都在他的脑子中，而且实际上他也没那么重要-他死后的世界显然继续前行。在这里简直是一种解脱，如果从另一个角度考虑。公司不再是他的关注点，而且无论如何，它的状况很好。神盾显然消失了（被九头蛇渗透了，WTF?)；他的儿子是个成年人，是个英雄，也不再需要他了。他可能不再被需要了，甚至不再有用。几年前这种想法可能使他陷入恐慌（如果他没有用，那么他该他妈的干点什么？），但现在……现在可以解脱了。他很累。厌倦一切。所有的秘密，所有的挫折，所有的需求积累，所有的错误和他无法解决的破事，都无法改变了。哪怕对于他所有的聪明才智和金钱来讲，最终，Howard也只是一个男人，一个悲伤，痛苦的老人。还他妈的一团糟。

Maria走进洗手间，他回去坐在床上等候。等候什么？他们会怎样？Tony会做什么？

门开了，另一个男人进来了，一个腿上戴着某种装置，上面有蓝色的小点的黑人，端着一个装有食物和饮料的托盘。

“你好，”Maria从洗手间里走出来，看起来一切都恢复了。

“嗨。我是James Rhodes。”

“Tony的朋友。我记得你，当然你现在看起来已经长大了。”Maria微笑着从他手中拿出盘子，将其放在床上。“很高兴再次见到你。”

“是啊。。。” Rhodes评估地将目光从一个地方移到另一个地方。“你还好吗？”这是给Maria的问候，毫不奇怪。他们是见过彼此的。

“我很好，谢谢你。我想这只是……有点太超了。我们怎么会在这里真是太令我困惑了。”

“是啊，我想也是。”

Howard想知道自己还记得关于Rhodes的什么事情，除了能想起来这张脸是Tony在MIT里的朋友以外，一无所获。

“很抱歉把你们锁在这儿，但我们需要确保你就是你所说的人。我想在过去的几年中我们都有些偏执。”

“我们不介意，”Maria告诉他。“我们知道一开始很难相信这一点。如果我没有看到太多无法用其他方法解释的事情，我也会感到怀疑。老实说，我仍然很难相信。似乎不太可能，不是吗？时间旅行？太疯狂了。但现在，我们就在这儿。”

“是啊。”很难想象Rhodes现在在想什么，他什么也没给出。“测试应该很快会完成，因此我们将有更多信息来解决问题。您确定您不记得来这里之前发生的任何事情吗？”

他们都摇了摇头。Howard说：“我只知道我们正在去某个地方，但我不记得是去哪。”

“你还记得前一天发生了什么吗？”

Howard试着回忆。“是假期，Tony在家。”

“他说他将继续他的论文项目。”Maria补充说 “好像是一些关于机器人的事？他为此感到超兴奋。我们…是要去度假吗？是的，我们准备休几天假。我们打算回家过圣诞节。”

“你要去哪里？”

“LA。我们在那儿有一间房子。”Howard回答。“我们开车去机库，在那里放着史塔克喷气式飞机。”他转向Mariaia。“对吗？”

她考虑了一下。“是的，没错。我们打算乘喷气机。你打电话要求别人为我们清理房子。这将是我们多年来的第一次假期。我花了很长时间才说服Howard去。”

“我们向Tony说再见，告诉他别点了房子，”Howard继续说，事件终于回到了他身上。

“你又吵了起来。”她看着Rhodes。“他们一直在吵。”

“你在争吵什么？”

Howard叹了口气。“一些蠢事儿，我不记得了。总是因为些蠢事。”

“是什么？”Rhodes催促道。

那是什么时候？他说了什么而Tony误解了他的意思，通常就是这样。无论他说什么，总是错的。“我谈到了他的项目，说了机器人。我……我问那玩意能干什么，然后他开始不高兴。我知道接下来事就是一场争吵。”他有想过成千上万次为什么他从来没对Tony干过什么正确的事？为什么每次讨论都他妈能以争吵为结尾。

“上车后，您停在任何地方过吗？”

“不，我不认为我有停过车。我不记得了。Maria？”

“我也不认为。”

“你到机库了吗？你登上飞机了吗？”

“不。”他对此很确定。他怎么这么确定？

Maria同意这个观点。“不，我们没有登上飞机。我们不知何故来到了这里。在房子和机库之间，我们到了这里。”

Rhides点点头。“那是什么时候？你离开家的时候？

“我想是傍晚。是不是？”

Maria证实了这一点。是的，太阳快要落山了。我们应该早点离开，但最后一刻总有一些事需要关照一下。”

Howard瞥了一眼角落里的相机。Tony在看他们吗？确认他们提供的每条信息？甚至他还记得很久以前的那天吗？

“行。好吧，我得走了。你还需要别的什么吗？”

“你能告诉Tony我们很为他担心吗？我们很想见他吗？”

“当然。如果有任何事就让我们知道，好吗？并且请吃点东西吧。”

他走后，Howard打开了食品包装。意大利的。可能是Tony选的。

他们没什么胃口，吃东西仅仅是为了消磨时间。测试结果需要多长时间才能出来？Vision所做的指纹分析（天知道怎么做）仅仅花费了几秒钟。验血可能会更复杂，需要更复杂的设备，更不用说还需要技术人员了。不过，他们在那里有一个完整的医疗翼，因此设备已经在这里。现在也许没有技术人员在工作了，但也许Banner博士会亲自完成以加快工作速度。如果其他人认为他们是间谍或什么的，他们会希望尽快完成测试，对吗？

一个可怕的想法浮现在他的脑海。如果Tony连测试结果都不相信该怎么办？诚然，那是一个牵强附会的故事，除了他们本人在这儿和他们本身以外，他们对此没有任何证据。时光旅行很荒唐，但是还有什么方法可以解释呢？

Maria清理了床，将托盘放在玻璃墙旁边的地板上。她现在躺床上蜷缩着，紧紧抓住枕头。

Howard终于注意到房间里只有一张床，对于两个人来说肯定不够大。好吧，那椅子吧。似乎他并没有睡得很糟，像趴在实验室或办公室的桌子上一样，战争期间他甚至睡过肮脏的营房床上（尽管那时他还很年轻且灵活，而不是他妈的70岁）

他一直望着镜头，仿佛可以看见Tony在那儿，看着他们。他又感到累了-这些天他总是很累-天哪，他想喝一杯。他们吃的晚餐只有汽水和苹果汁。现在他只想来一杯苏格兰威士忌

*****

Maria第二天早上又把他叫醒。至少他认为是早晨，这里没有窗户。“现在几点？”他问，揉着眼睛。他仍然感到疲倦，该死的老年。

“我不知道。”

“现在是上午7:42。”Howard和Maria转过身，却没有看见任何一个人。

“谁？”听起来像是战甲上的那个女人。

“我是Friday。”

Friday？那算哪门子的鬼名字？Howard转向镜头。“你在哪里？”这确实很难确定声音的来源。

“班纳医生正在过来与您交谈的路上。”她无视他的问题说到。“他很快就会到。”

Howard然后匆匆上厕所小便，使自己看起来还能见人。Tony会来吗？他想着，他们拿到测试结果了吗？

Banner看上去很累，这是Howard首先注意到的。他可能整夜都在做测试。而且他也是一个人来的。

“怎么样？”Howard不耐烦地问。

叹了口气，Banner摇了摇头。“这没有任何意义，但是根据我们能想到的所有测试，您就是您所说的那个人。不过你怎么可能到这里……”他和他们一样困惑。

“我们现在可以见到Tony吗？”Maria问。

“我……”Banner犹豫了一下。“恐怕还不行。他还在……处理这件事中。”

Maria点点头。她对此并不满意，但他们当然不希望重蹈覆辙，像昨天一样。

“我们死了多久了？”Howard问。

Banner没有立即回答，手指插进头发。“有一段时间了，”他终于逃避地说。又一次漫长而难熬的停顿之后，他再次讲话。“已经为你准备了住宿。请跟我来。”

他们房间的门打开了，然后他们跟随Banner回到医疗室，进入电梯。再次，它自己移动（这到底是怎么工作的？）。他们在另一层楼走出电梯，这是一间设施齐全的公寓。右边有一个开放式厨房，前面是一个宽敞的客厅，巨大的窗户可以俯瞰城市。显然他们现在很高。窗户的左侧有一条走廊，可能通向一间卧室和一间浴室。

“我必须要你暂时留在这里。”班纳说。“衣服和个人物品已经订购，将很快交付。如果您想起了任何我们错过的事情，可以告诉星期五，她会安排的。”  
【作者一直在用“you”，我在思考她是不是想写“your”来着】

“Friday是谁？”Howard抓住机会问道。

“她是运转大厦的系统并监视内部的所有活动。这是一种安全措施，没有商量的余地那种。”

Howard什么也没说。他可以理解对安全性和持续监视的需求。到目前为止，他们获得的信息表明复仇者联盟有敌人，因此他们会变得偏执并不意外。他甚至想在Tony身上再加点谨慎-处于他们这种地位的人绝对不能对自己的安全粗心大意。尽管如此，他还是认为全天监控会有些不舒服。但另一方面，如果测试还不足以证明的话，这可能有助于说服Tony他们说的是实话。

“厨房里有很多东西。如果需要您也可以点一些食物，只需告诉Friday就行。”

“一切都很棒，谢谢。”Maria微笑着对他说，她一直很客气。

“对。我们仍在设法弄清这一切是怎么发生的，因此，如果您还记得其他任何事情，请告诉我们。”他们点了点头。“请见谅，我得走了。”

“当然，亲爱的。您应该休息一下，你看起来很累。”

对于他妻子母亲般的照料，Howard能替他翻个白眼。但Banner微笑着离开了。

“我们去吃早餐吧，”Maria说，走进厨房四处张望。Howard试图从柜子里找一杯酒精一类的玩意，但是什么都没有。淦。

Maria做了吐司，而Howard解决了怎么让咖啡机工作的问题（这做出了相当不错的咖啡）。他们默默地吃着，再无所事，只有等待和担心。Howard讨厌无所事事；他一直是那种不停做事的人（尽管有时是蠢事）。没事干会让他焦躁不安，尤其是现在所有想法都浮在脑海中里的时候。

至少，他认为，得寻求一线希望时，他们知道Tony一生都做得很好，尽管有Howard这么糟糕的父亲。根据杂志上的文章，他很成功，受人喜爱，甚至受到钦佩。实际上，这甚至超过了Howard本人。很高兴知道他对Tony是有一些正面影响，他比Howard更好。不管他犯了什么错误，他的儿子都将其扭转了回来。

随着时间的流逝，他们探索了自己的新公寓，并解决了自行移动的电梯的问题。Howard在电视上翻阅了一会儿，惊叹于图像的完美，但没法专心看任何东西。一切都不熟悉且令人困惑。当他的一部分渴望发现有关未来技术的更多信息时，另一部分则恐惧于没有任何安全保护而被迫进入未知领域。他的生活从未感到如此迷茫过。

当Tony终于来见他们的时候，已经快到午餐时间了，而且Tony看起来憔悴且苍白。


	4. 谈话

Tony几乎没睡。当然，这本身并不是什么新鲜事，但是这次的原因是。那些自称是他父母的人在他的大厦里，坚持宣称着他们那疯狂的故事，Tony完全不知道该怎么想。

回到大厦后，他从头到尾检查了老宅的安全系统。“可能是Howard”多次设法打开门并且没有触发警报，还把部分代码改写成一个对Tony来讲显而易见的诱饵。知道了这一点，Tony便能识别出那些无意义的代码其实是作为他父亲的导弹制导系统的早期草案，在Howard去世前几个月，他向他展示了这个系统。这绝对跟他父亲写的编码差不多。但会不会有可能会有其他人知道？

当Vision回来后，Tony几乎是冒犯的问了几个问题，他还没完全摆脱恐慌症的影响。Bruce和Rhodey已经听说了整件事，并尝试着让他冷静下来，不过没有完全成功。布鲁斯去提取样品的时候，其余的人通过摄像头观看全部了对话。这些人看上去像他的父母，听起来也像，但是……很难相信。但看到他妈妈在哭和父亲脸上失落的表情，这简直太可怕了。毕竟他们看上去表现得如此真实……

当Howard告诉Bruce他们离开的时间时，Tony的恐慌几乎又一次袭来，他想起了那个操蛋的视频和随后发生的一切。他们这么会在去世那天进行时间旅行？Tony明确知道他们已经死了，因为他妈的他看到了，那个操蛋的巴恩斯确实杀死了他们。所以这怎么可能？

当Bruce进行测试的时候，Rhodey去和他们聊天，而Vision则留在了Tony身边。显然，没人会让他一个人呆着，Tony对此深表感谢。Tony觉得如果此时让他带着他那堆想法和记忆一个人待着，他可能会失去理智。

Rhodey从他们那里得到了更多的信息，并且每一件都被证实了。那天他确实与父亲吵架了（像往常一样），他们提供的所有小细节都是真实的。除了他们之外，不可能有其他人会知道这些？要么他们是世界上最好，准备最充分的间谍，要么……是真的，无论看起来有多疯狂。  
测试完成所花费的时间简直创下了新的记录。DNA和血液和Howard和Maria Stark成功匹配，Friday进行的所有扫描也都一一核实。尽管看起来令人难以置信，但所有证据都表明不可能的事情称为了现实。

Tony无视了其他人反对，几乎整夜都在分析他们所知道的一切（Rhodey和Bruce最终上床睡觉，但Vision并不需要睡觉，所以他留下了），试图让这一切能讲的通。Friday最终在大厦附近的摄像头上找到了Howard和Maria，那是在周天晚些的时候，而且是袭击后被发现能量峰值的地方。那能量可能来自……干他妈的！……时间旅行？Friday花了一些时间清理和增强图像，能清晰的看到他们跌跌撞撞地走在路上。他们穿着的是去世那天，进入汽车并被冬日士兵拦截下来的那天的衣服。奇怪的是，在摄像头的录像里，他们身上和衣服上似乎都沾满了鲜血（Tony记得Howard被那只金属手臂砸的血淋淋的脸，和她母亲被掐死是头上渗出的鲜血），但是Friday的扫描结果表明他身上并没有受伤。又一个谜团。

总而言之，一切都指向一个方向。Tony整夜都在为此而苦恼，基本徘徊于既高兴他的父母在这里，又害怕这会意味着什么。他想去找他们，想拥抱他的妈妈，再也不松开。他也想拥抱他的父亲并告诉他，他为自己之前所说的所有混蛋话感到抱歉-所有那些他用了三十年去后悔的事情。他想为他这些年来因为意外而指责他的父亲和他不是一个好儿子而道歉他想让他们拥抱他然后告诉他，他做的很好，他们为他感到骄傲。

他突然意识到他现在就可以做所有的这些事情。他要做的就是去到他们面前。但事实上，他只是在看着他们睡觉而不敢面对他们（尤其是在他在老宅尴尬的行为后- 上帝，他们会怎么想……）。但如果它不是真的怎么办？如果这只是一个残酷的玩笑该怎么办？他认为他没法解决这个问题，至少没法在经历了这一切和他过去几年所经历的全部背叛之后。

早上，Tony看着他的父母搬进了他最初打算给复仇者联盟的一间公寓里，那间公寓已经积了一段时间灰了。他让Friday做好所有准备工作因为他完全不想像以前一样被所有小事缠住。Vision给他做了早餐，Bruce和Rhodey在精神上支持他并试图让他鼓起勇气去和他们说话（这确实花了一段时间）。他们提出要跟他一起去，但是Tony拒绝了。尽管他可能会想让他的朋友们待在他身旁，但这太私人了，Tony可能会因为有听众而感到不安。见鬼，他无论如何都会感到不安，只是为了不让他进一步感到羞耻罢了。  
Tony步伐沉重、心事重重的走进电梯，让Friday将他带到正确的楼层。是时候面对现实了，Tony，他告诉自己，你能做到的。尽管如此，他还是在电梯里磨蹭了几分钟才脱离他的安全区，进入了公寓。

*****

“所以，时间旅行，” Tony晃晃悠悠的走向他们，尽可能表现的漫不经心，像以前一样假装自信且虚张声势（他很擅长这个）。“这真是头一回。”

他的父母坐在沙发上，当他们听到他的声音时立即起身。

“Tony。”他的妈妈走过去拥抱他，Tony崩溃了。当他感到她的手臂圈着他的时候，他的心理底线，坚强和精心搭建的心理围墙全部离他而去。

“妈妈。” 

他紧紧抓住她，好像她是世界上仅剩的事物。天哪，他真想她。他是真的他妈的非常想她。

“没事了，亲爱的，都没事了。”

他简直没法停下来的痛哭流涕。他觉得他又回到了五岁那年，在一场噩梦后紧紧抓着妈妈。她死去的那个噩梦让他独自一人承担着巨大的责任和不确定感。也对它的不公平充满了恐惧和无助的愤怒。

“妈妈，我很想你，”他告诉她。他不得不告诉她。他必须告诉她那些他从未告诉过她的一切，他有多爱她，她对他一直很重要，他希望自己做得更好，变得更好。

“没事的，亲爱的，我知道。而且你做得很棒，宝贝，你做得很棒。我为你感到非常的骄傲，甜心。”

Tony甚至不知道自己都说了什么，他几乎是想到什么就说了什么-甚至可能根本没有任何意义-他试图用它所有的一切去紧紧的抓住她。他才不在乎自己哭闹的像婴儿。现在，她就是他所关心的一切。

最终，他平静下来，意识到他们已经坐在了沙发上，他几乎坐在了妈妈的腿上，她漂亮的上衣上沾满了泪水，双手像儿时那样抚过他的头发。他只能保证这种程度的冷静了。

如果只有她在这儿，他不会那么介意，但是他的父亲就坐在那儿，尽管Tony不能从他现在的位置上看到他。他可能对我很反感，他想着，继续这样下去。我还他的失望。他再一次感那种一如既往的痛苦，意识到自己做的任何事都还不够好。至少妈妈很骄傲。这至少能代表点什么，哪怕那不是他真正想要的。

他的妈妈给了他一条手帕，Tony尽自己最大的努力整理了自己。他不会为自己的情感化而道歉，他才不在乎父亲对他有多么失望。他是个人类，他有权感受并表达情感（那是他的治疗师成功塞进他脑子里的课程之一）。哭泣才不是犯罪，哪怕他讨厌这个。  
“上帝，看着你，”他的妈妈说。“你都长大了。”她的脸上也有着泪痕，她的妆容有点模糊。当她托起他的脸，亲吻他的额头时，她笑的很难过。“上帝，我们错过了太多……”

Tony的好口才全部离他而去。除了不连贯的胡言乱语外，他说不出任何东西。眼下，Tony盯着他妈妈那完美健康的脸，什么地方都没有鲜血或瘀伤，他感到了一种从未意识过的力量支撑起了他。他对她的最后印象不再会是死亡，而是爱。他不相信上帝，但是现在，他感谢他听过的每一位神明。并且热切地恳求别再从他这儿夺走它。他的父母不会再从他身边被带离了。

Tony深吸一口气，对着妈妈微笑，亲吻了她的脸颊，然后转向父亲，那个坐的离他们相当远的人。然而，他发现的并不是他所以为的。他曾以为他的父亲会对他感到厌恶，或者无动于衷。但是……他脸上的表情是Tony从未见过的。他的眼里闪过眼泪的光泽，他似乎很迷茫了。那是……后悔吗？

“爸爸？”他的声音有些颤抖。

“儿子。”

他们只是凝视着对方，沉默着。

“哦，看在上帝的份上，Howard，”他妈妈生气地说道。“过来拥抱你的儿子。”

而且，令Tony完全惊讶的是，他确实那么做了。

一直遥远冷硬的Howard坐在他旁边的沙发上，把他抱起怀里。“对不起，儿子。”

Tony几乎不敢相信。不仅是拥抱，还是道歉？他到底在为什么鬼道歉？这是个玩笑吗？这会是当他醒来时发现不是真的的那部分吗？天哪，请别。

他突然站了起来，把“绝对不是Howard”推开。不可能。他的父亲不在乎他，不爱他，也从未爱过他。这到底是他妈什么变态的笑话？他的胸部开始感到紧绷，呼吸变得越来越困难。哦，该死，不再。

“该死，Tony！我当然在乎你！你是我的儿子。”

Tony停了下来。他把自己想的说出来了？哦，很好。

“亲爱的，你父亲当然爱你。”他的母亲站起来拉住他的手，把他带回沙发上。

“不，他没有。” Tony困惑地凝视着对方。至少他不再惊慌了。

“耶稣他妈的基督*，”Howard喃喃地说。然后他开始像困兽一样来回走动，张开嘴，好像在他改变想法之前无声的说了什么。Tony看着他，不知道他该怎么想。【Jesus fucking Christ：这个太有意思了，你们一定得感受一下原句】

“Tony。”Maria等到他的注意力回到她身上。“我知道你和你的父亲有一些问题，”这绝对是一种轻描淡写的说法，“但是我们俩都非常爱您，我们为您感到非常的骄傲。”

Howard点了点头，看上去不舒服。“好吧，我真的比我他妈想象的还要糟，但是……上帝，Tony，你是我儿子。”

“你最伟大的创作，”Tony回忆起世博会的录像，那是给他提供挽救生命线索的录像。当时他还不太清楚该怎么做。所有这是一种称赞还是一种奇怪的占有方式？【托尼在模仿录像里霍华德说的话在接话。】

父亲对此皱了皱眉，然后再次点了点头。“对。”【但霍华德没有反应过来】【这段原文写了有点乱，我注释了一下】

“这就是你在录像里说的。你为74年Stark博览会的开场致辞录的。”

几秒钟后，Howard似乎才记起他说过什么。“是啊，没错。那你明白了吗？”

“几年前。”他犹豫了，然后继续说。“我解决了电弧反应堆的元素。我做到了，效果很好。”

Howard笑了。“我知道你会的。”

Tony再次被打倒。从什么时候起他父亲对他如此信任了？甚至看起来还是全部的信任？简直开始不现实了起来。

“Tony……我知道我不是一个好父亲，但我确实在乎。”

“那你为什么要一有机会就把我送到寄宿学校摆脱我？”他没想提高自己的声音。他不想再争吵了。

Howard凝视着他。“什么？我们把你送到寄宿学校是为你提供教育。看着上帝的份上，我们他妈的没有试图摆脱你。”

没有吗 ？“我也可以在其他地方接受教育。在纽约，有数十所好学校我也可以去上，而且离家也不远。”

Howard用一只手穿过头发，叹了口气。“没那么简单。”

“为什么没有？为什么不是这些学校？我们就在曼哈顿。贾维斯送带我，或者司机。您甚至都不需要做任何事情。”

“因为那不安全！”

Tony在这意想不到的爆发中扬起了眉毛，但依旧试图保持冷静。“你说什么？”

“你已经不再是孩子了，Tony，你当然可以理解。”当Tony什么都没说时，他继续说道。“事情很……复杂。政治上。很多人对国家被卷入战争，花钱购买武器而不是……其他东西感到不满。在很多圈子里，我都不太受欢迎。”他深吸了一口气。“这存在威胁。这不仅针对我，还针对我的家人。你。普通学校本就会带来安全风险。那些人能抓住你、伤害你的机会太多。寄宿学校要安全得多。”

Tony不知道该怎么想。这确实有道理。Tony在担任“死亡商人”的那几年中曾收到过很多死亡威胁，所有没理由认为他的父亲会有什么不同。但是Tony没有任何家人可以被威胁，所有他只需要担心他自己。

“你为什么不告诉我？你让我觉得你是想摆脱我。”

“我不知道你是这么想的！”他似乎感到惊讶，甚至感到恐惧。“至于没有告诉你……上帝，Tony，我可能不是一个好父亲，但即使是我也知道你不能告诉孩子有人在试图杀死他们。我不想让你一直害怕。谨慎可以，但害怕不行。”

哼呃。这个也有道理。他怎么从没想过这种可能性？

“你一直以为我是最糟糕的，不是吗？”他的父亲听起来很疲惫，被打败了。“你总是把我用错误的方法说的话理解成批评，即使我不是那种意思。我只是没能找到对你说话的正确方法。”

Tony只能凝视，不理解。他误会了一切吗？“但是……你从来没有对我所做的事情表现出任何兴趣。你从来没有在那儿，也从来没有时间陪我。

“我……我很忙。我有一家公司要经营，这花了我很多时间。”

“扯淡。如果你愿意，你就可以抽出时间。我也经营公司，我知道需要多少时间。你不在那儿是因为你不想在那儿。”

“我尽力了！”Howard大喊。“你以为这很容易？我只要动动手指就能让所有东西都放到位？这不是世界他妈的运转方式！”他停下来，揉着鼻梁。“我尽力了。但还远远不够，我知道的，但是……我不知道如何做得更好。该死的，Tony，我从来没有和别人相处得很好过。机器，可以，甚至生意也可以，但是人……我跟人相处的向来不好。要么太轻浮，要么太混蛋。”

再次，Tony感到迷茫。他的父亲刚刚简直描述了Tony本人。Tony知道与人打交道有多可怕，无人知晓，不被理解（Natasha对他的评估仍然困扰着他）。他从来没有真正经历过这种事情，但是他的父亲确实很少有朋友。业务伙伴，当然，他有很多，但真正的朋友呢？贾维斯、Peggy Carter、突击队的一些人，也许还有妈妈，还有……好吧，他不能真的算上Obie，对吗？就像Tony一样，一个人孤单着，并且……也许也会对此感到一点痛苦。Tony一直善于疏远人们-甚至是见鬼的复仇者里那些所谓的朋友和队友，他们很快就想到一堆关于他的糟糕事（被归咎于他的有Ultron，协议，以及所有他妈的不对的东西），并为了个操蛋的Rogers而抛弃了他。他父亲也有同样的感觉吗？说错话，被误解，还被摒弃？操。

“还有，”Howard说，“我对你做的事情很感兴趣。Maria和贾维斯总会告诉我那些事。”

“我以为……你似乎避开了我……”他再次感到自己像个孩子不确定而迷茫。

Howard做了给鬼脸。“有时候我是那么做的。” Tony突然感到退缩。“但是，”他的父亲继续说道，“不是因为我不想在你身边，只是……有时候我只是不想打架。我是个胆小鬼。我知道我很混蛋，但有时候我会认为不给争吵一个机会会更容易一些。”

哦，是的，避免出现问题。Tony对此非常熟悉。当他知道Pepper和Rhodey对他不高兴的说话，他避免他们多少次？他什么时候才知道他在他的防备里什么都不说且一点不抱把事情变好的希望只会导致更多的伤害的？

上帝。这些年来，他花了所有的时间为了不变成他的父亲，然后……该死，他跟他的父亲几乎完全一样。

有一阵子没人说话。Tony仍在试图从所有的启示中受益。他真的误会了一切？是的，但这不会使Howard成为一个好父亲，但是……他不是Tony一直相信认为的那种混蛋。Fury说过这个的？当他送来那些盒子的时候，他谈到了Howard，这听起来完全不像是他所认识的那个人。Fury说过也许他比他更了解他的父亲。现在看着那个男人，Tony觉得他可能是对的。而且还有个混蛋Rogers，有时会开玩笑地谈起Howard（还是为这个混蛋不让他知道真相而感到很痛苦。见鬼，当他亲眼目睹了一个被他称之为朋友的人被谋杀的时候，他几乎没有任何瑟缩。别，别再想这个了。）听起来他总是在谈论一个完全不同的人。甚至他的母亲和贾维斯都一直在试图为他的父亲做辩护，为他的失败找借口，说服他Howard很在意他。他从来没有相信他们，他以为他们说这些只是为了让他能感觉好点。也许他们确实比他更了解他，更理解那些他没法理解的东西。

上帝啊，他整个一生都与这个人不合，包括他的记忆和遗产以及……操蛋的，现在他们要做的就是他妈的互相交谈。当Tony还是个脾气暴躁的小孩的时候，这是不是一件相当艰难的事情？当他们只是……疏于沟通的时候，他有没有把父亲的一举一动都轻易的想成了可怕的事情？该死，该死，该死。

“我停止了武器生产。” 他最终说。自从他做出这个决定以来，他一直想知道父亲是否会感到失望，他会怎么想。他曾经这么想，但是现在……现在，他有机会听到他实际的反应，而不是Tony想象的。

Howard看着他。“好。”

只是。好。没有谴责，没有愤怒，只是……好。

“我们现在研究各种各样的科技，但是没有武器。”嗯，几乎没有武器。有钢铁侠和战争机器的战甲，还有他为复仇者联盟（前复仇者联盟）所做的一些现在让他感到遗憾的东西。不过，对于军队来说，什么也没有，也没有什么可以滥用的（同时他想到，操你的罗杰斯）。“计算机，平板电脑，电话，医疗技术以及很多东西。”

“我看到了新的便携式电话。他们也播放视频吗？像电脑吗？”

“它们被称为手机。是的，它们就像计算机一样工作。”

“令人惊讶。”

“我……我可以给你一个。”他有些胆怯地说道。“如果您要在这里，你绝对将会需要它。现如今每个人都有电话。”

“看起来很有趣。”

他的余光看到母亲在对他们微笑。他也对她微笑。“所以……您能接受我向着一个完全不同的方向发展公司吗？”他问，他需要明确的确认。

“从我们在杂志上读到的内容来看，你在这个方向干得非常好。坦白说，我很高兴。我试图摆脱武器行业，但是……没有人对此感到高兴，出售武器这种事。”他耸了耸肩，尽管看上去有些痛苦。

也许这很愚蠢，但是Tony还是不由得为这个答案松了一口气。当然，这不会改变他的想法，他知道他做对了事，但是听到这还是很高兴。他心中仍有一部分（很大一部分）需要父亲的批准。

“我们一起吃午饭怎么样？”他的妈妈建议。“离上次我们大家一起坐下来聊天已经有一段时间了。” 是啊，大约30年了。

Howard同意了。“好主意。”

“当然。你们想吃什么？意大利菜？或者几个街区外还有一个很棒的法国餐厅。或者中餐。”

“法国餐厅会有勃艮第红酒吗？自从上次我们去巴黎以来，我已经有一段时间没有喝过了。”

Tony对他妈妈笑了。“Friday，预约上。并告诉他们如果他们很快能安排好，就会有一笔巨额小费。”

“Friday是谁？”在他们都提出要求后，Howard问。

Tony想知道，告诉他们太多关于未来的想法是一个好主意吗？好吧，他们并不像知道任何能让他们回去的想法。而且，即使他们做到了，Tony也不会将他们送回死亡。因此，他认为这可以。另外，他有点（很多）东西想要炫耀。他想向父亲（和他的母亲）展示他创造的所有东西。

Friday是人工智能。”

Howard难以置信地看着他。“认真的？那是……现在是真的了。”

“嗯，有点。这不是处处都有。世界上只有很少的真正的AI，而且它们都是我的。”上帝，他想念Jarvis。“不过，Friday还很年轻，她还没有达到她能达到的成熟。”

“我正在迅速学习，Boss，”她插话。

Tony笑了。“是啊，你做得很好，Friday。”

“她听起来像一个真实的人，”Maria说。

“她是一个人，有点，只是差点骨肉。”

“那Vision那个……人呢？”

“啊……那是……一个很长的故事。简短的版本是他部分是AI，部分是机器人，还有一部分是……外星人。情况……蛮复杂的。”

“好吧，他看起来很有礼貌。”

Tony笑了。只有他的妈妈会在遇到一个不可能的存在的时候，还注意他的礼节。

“不过，我想知道的是，”Howard说，引起Tony的注意“就是你的那一套战甲。看起来真不可思议。它是如何工作的？它如何供电？你可以飞上多高？你能走多快？”

他的父亲看起来像个在圣诞节早上的孩子，Tony又笑了起来，自从这整个的烂摊子开始以来，他的心情第一次真正的放松了。这就是他一直想要的，与他的父亲谈论他们的工作，他们的创作。

因此，他告诉了他所有事情（除了他第一次为什么要制造战甲的那一部分外-他认为最好把那一部分留到以后再说）。他告诉他有关将电弧反应堆小型化以用作动力源，有关手甲和靴子中的排斥器进行推进，关于他的第一次飞行（刨去他几乎直线下降到死亡的那一部分），关于速度和高度的记录，他制作的所有不同的战甲，首先是便携式手提箱，然后是手镯和传感器，这些使他可以在需要时召唤战甲。

午饭到了，他们边聊天边吃东西（因为他妈妈的敦促，因为他和爸爸太忙于说话而无法实际吃饭）。Howard问了很多问题，似乎对他听到的一切印象深刻。他的脑子里有些解释不时出现，他那个时代还不存在技术，但他仍然保持兴趣，坐立不安，好像他想自己去看一眼，摸一摸，把它拆开来弄清楚。

这是他与父亲有过的最好的对话。


	5. 回忆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，感谢大家对这篇文章的友善回应。我很高兴人们喜欢它。  
我知道你们希望Howard和Maria知道一些重要的东西，所以...他们在本章中了解了一些重要的东西。我希望你喜欢它。

他们最终花了几个小时在一起，聊天（聊天，而不是打架，这真他妈是一个不可思议的奇迹）。Tony这些年来一直在认为Howard不爱他的这个想法简直像一记重拳打在肠子上，挫败感沉甸甸的压在Howard的胃里，但还为时不晚。他得到了第二次机会，Howard决心不去再一次搞砸它。  
与成年的Tony（当然仍然像是在照镜子）交谈肯定更容易些。Maria整天都朝他们俩欣喜的笑着，就好像他们是在马戏团里表演把戏的聪明的小动物一样。如果不是她花好几年的时间试图让他和Tony和平相处而没有成功，他会觉得这是个冒犯的。  
Tony告诉了他们一些关于复仇者的信息，主要是他们是谁（那确实是Pym家的女孩，那老混蛋还活蹦乱跳的活着）和他们所做的事儿（外星人入侵确实发生了，上帝啊） 。当然，有些事情他没有说，但是Howard并没有逼他。无论如何，有很多东西要了解，世界30年来的变化，不过他们可以慢慢来。再说，他依旧能感到那些痛苦，他最不想要的是破坏过去几个小时他们维持的良好心情。  
下午晚些时候，Friday宣布有人需要复仇者联盟。  
“Boss，纽约警察局局长要求复仇者前往协助布鲁克林的一些突发情况”  
Tony叹了口气，站起来一副很抱歉的样子。“抱歉。Friday，通知其他人，同时把电话打回去。“他从口袋里拿出一部新手机开始说话，问发生了什么事。不过，在他到达电梯之前，他回来给他们每个人一个拥抱。他用平静的声音，把电话放在旁边，说：“我爱你们。”然后他走了，留下Howard和Maria为他即将去的地方而感到担心。  
Maria给他一个“做点什么！”的表情，所以Howard试着去获得一些信息。“Friday，发生了什么？”他仍然惊讶于Tony真的建造了人工智能。  
稍停片刻之后，她回答了。“似乎有人穿着犀牛装束的战甲抢劫了银行。他似乎还有几个人质。”  
Howard眨了眨眼。什么鬼？未来还真是有一堆非常奇怪的事儿。“能让我们看看吗？”  
Friday没有回答，但电视忽然开始播放新闻。一位女记者站在银行附近的街道上，身后有几辆警车。  
“……确认里面还有四名银行员工。警察也刚刚确认已经向复仇者请求支援。“当她说话时，相机指向天空并放大，显示出钢铁侠的战甲正在飞来。”那是Stark先生，”记者说，这真是完全不用说的。摄像机停留在Tony降落并开始与固定边界的警员交谈的地方。他炸开了银行玻璃门的残留物（可能是被强盗破坏的），然后走进去。  
当记者继续提供那少的可怜的信息时时候，Vision和Rhodes（他想起那是战争机器）出现了。Vision在Tony之后出现，同时Rhodes开始试图让人们撤离现场。那里似乎有很多人，大多数人都拿着手机了。他们在拍照吗？拍摄？手机都能干多少事了？  
几分钟后，四名人质从银行中逃出。他们被警察拦住，警察将他们带走。  
“人质已被释放，尽管仍然没有有关罪犯及其是否被捕的任何信息。”  
就在她说完后，银行的一堵墙向外飞来，包括她在内的人都跑向掩体躲了起来。相机晃了几秒钟，然后终于再次聚焦于从墙后冒出来的罪犯。  
他穿着的那套战甲很大，可能接近八英尺高，它的确像犀牛，灰色，头上长着巨大的角。它看上去沉重笨拙，一点也不像Tony的战甲那样优雅精致。尽管如此，它还是令人生畏。当Maria看见那个家伙时，她紧紧地盯着电视，抓住了他的手臂。  
一些警察开始开枪，但子弹只是从犀牛的战甲上弹起，弹向人群，人群仍在疏散中，Rhodes掩护着人们进行疏散。犀牛拿起一辆警车，将它扔向相机的方向。Howard瑟缩了一下，闭上了眼睛。当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他看到汽车停在某种巨大的网状结构中，悬挂在两跟路杆之间。Tony和Vision走出了银行，把罪犯惯在了墙上。Vision向他冲去进行肉搏。奇怪的是，他的身材那么小却似乎还挺能抗。当犀牛砸向他的时候，他的手完全穿过了他。Tony向那人射击了某种能量束，火花开始从他的战甲里冒出来。那家伙沮丧地尖叫着，试图靠近Tony。他几乎什么都还没干就被一张新的网把脚粘在地上。Vision抓住了他分散注意力的机会，一拳打在他脸上（或者至少看起来像是战甲上的脸，很难说那家伙的脸实际在那玩意里的什么地方）。他重重地砸在地上，脚大部分依然被卡着。Tony走近了一步，又开了一炮，那家伙的战甲完全短路了，躺在地上不动了。  
一个身穿红色和蓝色服装的消瘦男人落在Tony旁边跟他击掌。他近乎手舞足蹈着，但相机距离得太远，无法听到声音。  
记者回到相机前，衣服看上去有些凌乱的。“看来，复仇者联盟在蜘蛛侠的帮助下拘留了罪犯。”摄像机放大了那个红色和蓝色相间，仍在与Tony交谈的家伙，Tony已经摘下了头盔向他微笑。然后，相机将镜头对准了犀牛，犀牛正被Vision从损毁的战甲中拖从来出。他看上去并不开心，似乎正在暴风雨似的诅咒着。“转回演播厅，Jeff。”  
镜头从现场回到演播厅，两个新闻报道员，一个男人和一个女人，坐在桌子后面。“这是复仇者联盟的又一个成功任务，”这名男子说，他大概就是Jeff。  
“我们没有人员伤亡的报道，只有几名受伤的围观群众被送往最近的医院。目前还不知道对银行的造成的损失。”那名女子说到。  
“一旦有可用信息，我们将提供更多信息。”  
电视关闭，Howard和Maria松了一口气回到沙发上。  
“那是Tony现在在干的事吗？”  
Maria原本打算把它用作一个反问局，但Friday还是回答了。“复仇者联盟被要求于那些警察无法独自应对的被增强的人打交道。”  
“增强？”现在那又是什么玩意？  
“自从老板宣布自己为钢铁侠以来，九年中涌现了许多增强型人才。他们要么拥有使他们比普通人具有优势的技术，比如犀牛人，要么获得力量，像绿巨人一样。他们中的一些人成为英雄，捍卫人民免受各种威胁。其他人则变成罪犯，违反法律，造成死亡和破坏。”  
“有多少……增强型人才？”  
“每天都有新的人浮出水面，这很难说。比如，以前从未有过这种犀牛角色。”  
“那...蜘蛛侠，是吗？”Maria问。  
“蜘蛛侠确实是一个增强型人才，也是老板的朋友。他不是复仇者，尽管有时会帮忙。还有其他……与复仇者联盟无关的警卫人员似乎正在努力保护自己的社区。”  
【Enhanced individual：增强型人才，我觉得漫威有一个官方称呼，但是我没找到】  
“不过，复仇者联盟是官方的。”Howard说。“他们遵循一连串的命令，并获得了他们工作的官方授权。”但这听起来像是一个问题，而不是一个声明。  
“是正确的。复仇者联盟最初的成立是在神盾的指挥之下，但是在该组织垮台之后，复仇者联盟变得自治了，无需向任何人做报告。一段时间后，这种自治被认为是有问题的，复仇者联盟通过《索科维亚协议》成为联合国的会员。”Friday停顿了一下。“并非所有初代复仇者成员都接受了，有人拒绝签署，他们现在是法律上的逃犯。”  
“逃犯？就因为他们不想签字？  
“不是因为他们拒绝签字，而是因为他们违反了几项国际法，给许多人造成了死亡和伤害，以及数十亿美元的财产损失。”Friday再次停顿，然后继续。“他们的领导人认为选择权应该在他们自己手上*，然后他们就续向世界展示到底有多少不正确。没有制衡，增强个人将是极其危险的。”【 the safest hands were his own：队三原句，套了电影里的翻译】  
Howard点点头。如果那个犀牛家伙决定在几个小时后去抢劫而不是抢劫银行，他会伤害或杀死多少人？子弹显然无法阻止他。组织和监督是有意义的。甚至一个善良的人也可能造成伤害。Howard不是一名士兵，但他几乎一生都参与了美军，他知道事情变糟能有多块，并且有一个适当的系统来应对混蛋和失误有多必要。一个人，无论多么优秀和训练有素，都无法独自做出所有决定。世界是由合作与妥协组成的，哪怕有时这些事情可能会给你带来很大的痛苦。  
“Tony可能几个小时内都不会到家，”他说，打破了沉默。在发生类似这样的事情之后，可能会有很多官僚废话要通过。  
电梯开了，Howard和Maria都跳了起来，期待地看着它。是Banner。  
“嗨，”他说。“我能进来吗？”  
“当然，请。”Maria走上前来，把他领到沙发上，微笑着说。“恐怕我现在在这儿还有些迷茫，但是你想喝点咖啡还是什么？”  
“不，没关系，Stark夫人，谢谢。”他向她微笑。“我只是来告诉你Tony还好。他要我告诉你，他要忙一会儿，但明天早上他想邀请你们俩一起吃早餐。”  
“当然，我们会喜欢的。”  
“我们看到了点……东西……和那个犀牛家伙。”  
“哦？”  
“那个上新闻，Friday给我们展示了。”  
“嗯，这很直接了当。只是有很多文书工作要完成，报告和新闻发布会之类。”就像Howard当时所预期的那样。  
“我注意到你–绿巨人–没有与他们一起去。”他仍然不知道那是如何做到的。这个人是如何变成绿色巨人的？  
“或者珍妮特家的小姑娘，”Maria补充说。  
Banner对他们眨了眨眼，感到惊讶。  
她解释说：“昨天我们读到了《复仇者联盟》。” 天，只是昨天吗？感觉就像是很久以前了。“Tony也向我们介绍了你们所有人。”  
“对。好吧，绿巨人不是必需的。我通常不会参与人口稠密地区的突发情况。这样能降低所造成的……伤害。”显然还有很多的原因，但是Howard什么也没说。“至于Hope……她正在开会，而Tony认为还不需要她。”他停了下来。“珍妮特家的小姑娘？”  
“我们认识她的母亲Janet Pym*。”【Janet Pym：一代小蜜蜂，不得不说EMH里出现的其实是她】  
“还有她的父亲。Tony告诉我Hank还活着。”  
“是的，他……嗯……”他移开目光。  
“怀疑我的胆量吗？是的，我知道。他并没有完全把它保密。” Banner并没有否认。“尽管已经30年了，但他仍然怀恨在心？真的吗？”班纳做个鬼脸，Howard摇了摇头。真没听说过这么能记仇的，Pym。  
“好。我还能为你做点什么？”  
“我们很好，亲爱的，谢谢。请告诉Tony我们期待着明天见到他。哦，要确保他回来后能吃点东西。并得到适当的休息。”  
“Maria，看在上帝的份上，他不再是小孩了。我相信他会照顾好自己的。”  
Maria向Howard摆出一个无动于衷的表情。“他可能不是小孩，但他仍然是我的儿子。我认为我有权为他担心。”  
班纳掩面笑着。Howard看着他站起来，清了清嗓子。“别担心，Stark太太，我们会照顾Tony的。”  
当他走后，Maria决定去吃晚饭。“我要做意大利面，我们有所有的配料。”  
Howard显然被嫌弃了，向来如此。他从来没在厨房干过好事。他也没有做饭的耐心，让别人做饭或吃手头的东西比较容易。另一方面，Maria更喜欢它，即使她不再经常这样做了。结婚后，当她第一次来到大宅时，她与安娜和贾维斯之间在做饭上有些紧张。贾维斯和Ana都是出色的厨师，他们已经习惯了厨房的运转，因此Maria试图接管厨房工作进展的并不顺利。幸运的是，他们都是理智的人，他们不用喊就能解决问题（Maria很喜欢提醒他这个），所以他们已经解决了。  
考虑到这一点，他想起了他要问Tony贾维斯发生了什么（Ana在Tony出生几年后去世了）。还有Peggy。Obie。操，还有很多人。好吧，不如现在开始吧。  
“Friday，你能回答一些问题吗？”  
“任何东西没有被Boss归类为机密的，我都可以为您解答。”  
“好。你能告诉我，我认识的那些人怎么样了吗？”  
“当然。”  
“贾维斯。”  
Friday顿了一下。“你是说埃德温·贾维斯？”  
“当然。安娜·贾维斯在87年去世了。  
“贾维斯先生于1989 年10月24日死于心脏病。”  
上帝，心脏病发作。距他的时间仅短短两年。他是已经病了还从未告诉Howard吗？还是发生了意外？他像张嘴问一问，但是想了想也许不问更好。这不会给他带来任何好处，只会让他很痛苦，因为他知道可能有什么事情他能帮到他的朋友。  
“Peggy Carter？”  
“Carter女士于去年因心脏衰竭去世，在梦里死去。”去年？上帝，她应该非常老了。该死，他几乎可以和她说上话。“但是，她一直患有痴呆症。”嗯，难怪，毕竟那个年龄了。  
“Obadiah Stane？”Howard等待着，但是Friday什么也没说。“Friday？Obie还活着吗？”  
“他没有。”但是她没有详细说明。真奇怪。  
“Friday”  
“我为此表示歉意。但这就是我能说的全部。”  
显然有个故事。Howard稍后会问Tony。  
那是唯一一个触发这种反应的名字。正如他所期望的那样，Friday向他提供了他询问的所有其他名字的信息，其中大多数是商业伙伴，几乎所有人都死了。等他感到无比心累的时候，Maria叫他去吃晚饭。然后，就像他讨厌的那种老年生活一样，Howard不久之后就上床睡觉了，一天的激动几乎掏空了他。  
*****  
第二天早上，当Friday打开电梯，准备把他们带到Tony的公寓时，他们已经洗了澡，穿好衣服，准备好了。  
Tony的公寓比他们的公寓大得多，有一个巨大的阳台，可欣赏下面城市的壮丽景色。Howard的商业头脑想到，这可能是整个纽约最昂贵的房地产。  
Maria拥抱并亲吻Tony。Howard向他点点头，片刻之后，他也与儿子来了一个有些尴尬的拥抱。Tony认为你不在乎他，他告诉自己，至少可以做的事就是抱抱你的男孩（即使他感到不适应）。  
Tony带他们到阳台欣赏美景，指出这座城市的新建筑和创新，以及在外星人入侵后仍在重建的房屋。他的语速飞快，不时地紧张地看着Howard，好像在期待他……什么？不赞成？或者什么？你绝对是个白痴，Howard。  
然后，他带他们参观了公寓的其余部分。他们在全息投影周围看到了一堆Starkpad，Howard拿起其中一个仔细观察。  
“呃，那些被锁住了，只有我才能使用它们，”Tony说。“抱歉。”  
Howard耸了耸肩，把它递回去，但Tony退后了一步，将手塞在口袋里，没有采取任何行动。  
“你可以……嗯……把它放在那儿。无所谓。我可以再给你一个。一会儿的生活。因为我现在没有其他多出来的。”  
Howard不了解他，由于某种原因，他为此感到沮丧，而Howard一如既往不知道该怎么办。他无助地望着Maria，Maria接到暗示，并用胳膊挽住Tony，将他带回到摆放着早餐的客厅。  
“桌子看起来不错，亲爱的，食物闻起来很香。”他得为他有这么个妻子而感谢上帝，Howard心想，Tony明显地放松在座位上。  
“我有一堆员工来做这些多东西，因为我不知道你们会想吃点什么。”  
“我想我要这个小蛋糕，看起来很棒。”  
有一段时间，他们只谈论食物，Tony告诉他们一些他最喜欢的熟食和面包店。“严格来说，他们并不是全部都能提供外卖服务，但我是个例外。”这使Howard轻笑。是的，他也习惯于接受特殊待遇。金钱对于这样的事情非常有帮助。  
最终他们吃完饭，坐在那里，等待。Maria打破了沉默。“亲爱的，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“嗯，当然，妈妈。”  
“《时代》杂志上的那个女人，Potts女士。她是……我的意思是，你们两个……？”  
“啊……不，不，不是那样的。我的意思是，我们在一起已经有一段时间了，但是……没有成功。我们现在只是朋友。这样更好。”  
“我懂了。你有在和任何人约会吗？  
“Maria！”真的，她那么想撬开Tony的嘴吗？如果Tony想告诉他们，他会的。  
“不，现在还不行。嗯，有点复杂。而且Pepper和我才分手了一年多，我没有时间去……好吧，我真的很忙于《协议》和其他所有内容。”  
“她怎么成为CEO了？”Howard问，对公司的好奇心超过了Tony的爱情生活（那真的不是他感兴趣的方面）。  
“在……嗯……当我开始成为钢铁侠之后，有……还有很多事情要做，我认为将一切都交给她会更容易。当时，她已经担任我的私人助理十余年，实际上就是她在运营公司。这主要是手续，真的。无论如何，她在业务方面都比我更好，她是我所知的最有效率的人。她绝对知道如何完成工作，并且擅长处理董事会。”  
Howard差点问起Obie，但一些事情让他明白他最好先不去想这些。Tony非常谨慎，他给了他们多少信息，他可能有理由这么做。耐心并不是Howard擅长的伪装，但他可以暂时学着耐心。他不确定他是否想知道在他们没法保护他们的儿子时都有什么可怕的事情发生在了他们的儿子身上（虽然他过去也没干过什么不错的事，但他总归尝试过）。  
“如果可以的话，我很想见她。”Maria说  
Tony对此感到惊讶。“我……是的，当然，我猜。卧槽，我甚至还没告诉过她你们在这里……无论如何，她现在已经出国了，一些生意上的事，但是当她回来时，肯定会见到他。我会和她说这个的。”  
Maria笑了。“我很期待。我绝对会欣赏一个高效而有成就的女人。”  
“哦，那你应该见到Hope。等等，我想你已经知道了Hope。  
“我们在她母亲去世之前见过她几次，但那时她还只是个孩子。”  
“哦操，Hank Pym如果发现你在这里，可能会被气死。爸爸，他不太喜欢你。”  
“是的，我知道。傲慢的混蛋，我也不太喜欢他。”  
Tony真实地笑了。“嗯哼，我假装你没有在五十步笑百步……但说真的，最好不要告诉他。Hope对这个没有什么问题，而且她也绝对跟她老爹相处的一般，她会一直保持沉默直到我们弄清楚我们将如何处理它。”  
“你对我们如何到达这里有任何理论支撑了吗？”  
“还没有。不过，我有话要问。我追踪到了你出现时的一些镜头，我想。你们身上流血了。那是怎么发生的？”  
“我不知道。这很奇怪，因为我们并没有受伤。”  
“你没受伤吗？哪里都没有感到疼痛？”  
“没有。好吧，和往常一样，我猜。Maria？”  
“我感到疲倦，但没有疼痛，不。我不知道血是从哪里来的。”  
“嗯。” Tony又喝了一口咖啡。“妈妈想要再来个面包卷吗？”  
“不，谢谢你，亲爱的。你……”她犹豫了一下。  
“耶？怎么啦，妈妈？  
“你认为你可以将我们送回去吗？”  
这是错误的话题。Tony的眼睛紧闭上了，手指紧贴在咖啡杯上。Howard一部分感到很高兴，因为他不是唯一对这个时间点感到操蛋的，但更多的他感到担心。  
Maria也意识到了她的错误。“哦，亲爱的，我不是说我不想在这里，只是……我们已经浪费了很多时间。我们都没能看着你长大。”  
Tony脸色苍白。“不，你不能。你不能回去。你……你必须待在这里。”他握住Maria的手。“拜托，妈妈，你必须留下。”  
“我们不久之后就死了，是吗？”Howard问。这就解释了Tony为什么如此难过，为什么他们对过去的没能了解太多。  
Tony有一段时间没有回应，只是握住了Maria的手。他似乎正在纠结是否要告诉他们。最后，他开始快速讲话，以一种可怕的强硬态度从一个看向另一个。  
“是。你那天晚上死了。你离开度假了几天，再也没有回来。那天，那场愚蠢的争吵，那是我最后一次见到你，……你回不去了。你会回到你的死亡，而我不能……我不会让你。我不在乎它是怎么发生的，即使我可以，也不会送你回去。我不想再失去你。拜托，妈妈，爸爸，你得留下。你不能回到那里。”他结束时呼吸困难，流下了眼泪。上帝。  
Maria拉住他的手，将他拥入怀种。“没事了，亲爱的，没关系的。我们不会离开你的。”  
Howard感到一阵眩晕。那晚。那天晚上发生了什么事？他想起了……一些事。它开始回到他脑海里。“发生了……车祸。”这就是为什么他们身上沾满鲜血，不是吗？汽车坠毁了，然后……“一个男人。一个有金属臂的男人。”他见过那个男人，有些熟悉……该死，他不记得了。  
“一个男人……”Maria喃喃地说。她也想起了，脸色逐渐变白了。“他来了……他……”她喘着气，脸色变白了。  
“妈妈，妈妈，没事了。妈妈！”Tony用力地握住她的手，使她将注意力集中在他身上。  
就Howard而言，他也很害怕。那是……他们真的记得自己是怎么死的吗？  
路上漆黑一片，周围没人。不，有……一辆摩托车经过他们。然后……他突然失去了对汽车的控制。为什么？发生了什么事情？他们坠毁了。汽车撞上了树。有疼痛感。在他的头上，在他的肩膀和背部受到冲击。他头上流血。他已经看到这辆摩托车回来了，然后想着……无论谁能帮助他们，都请叫一辆救护车。所以他下了车，摔倒在地上。他告诉那人帮助Maria，她仍在车里。这个人走近了……Howard认出了他。不是吗？他对他有些熟悉。但是那个人没有给与帮助。他……Howard不记得了。曾感到过恐惧。恐惧和痛苦等等，然后……什么都没有。他死了吗？  
“爸！爸爸，拜托，跟我说话！”  
Howard眨了眨眼，看到他的儿子焦虑地看着他，恐惧渐渐渗入他的脸上。在他旁边，Maria看起来没有任何好转，微微颤抖，仍紧紧抓住Tony的手。操。  
他余光注意到了有人的到来。Banner刚从电梯里下来，手里拿着医疗袋。Tony一定打过电话给他。  
班纳给予Howard和Maria温和的镇静剂以帮助他们放松（Howard甚至都没有意识到他呼吸困难并且几乎换气过度）。他和Tony带领他们进入卧室，这样他们可以躺一会儿。他们一直在跟他说话，问他问题，但是Howard没法专心于任何事。摩托车和那个男人的形象一直在脑海中回旋。发生了什么……他感到晕眩，很奇怪，就像他要漂走一样。是毒品还是他只是失去了理智？  
当他的脑袋终于足够清醒，足以再次意识到周围的环境时，他不知道已经过去了多少时间。Maria正缩在床上，似乎正在睡觉。他想知道她是否也看到过那个杀死他们的人。Tony和Banner正在门口低声说话。Tony看上去很糟糕（当然，他确实如此，Howard，他刚刚亲眼目睹了父母为自己的死而感到恐惧的样子）。  
“Tony”。  
他走过去，跪在床旁。“你感觉如何，爸爸？”  
“像一摊狗屎一样糟。”没有必要撒谎，不是吗？他的四肢感到沉重。该死，他讨厌镇静剂。“Maria怎么样？”  
“她正在睡觉。Friday会检测她的生命体征。还有你的。如果有发生任何事情，她会通知我们。”  
好。那很好。他不知道她如何检测他们，但她做到了就很好。传感器？它们必定是非常复杂的传感器。好吧，Tony制造了一套战甲，他可能也可以制造复杂的传感器。他应该问一问，一会儿的。  
“我们死了，”他不必要地告诉儿子。他已经知道了。他不得不把它们埋葬。在17岁那年。然后贾维斯也死了。这些年来谁一直在照顾这个孩子？“我们去世了，不知何故，我们在未来的30年后回到了人间。”与时间旅行相比，这差不多但还是不太可能？他无所事事地想。  
“是的，看起来是这样。听起来很疯狂，但我很高兴。爸爸，我们会解决的。现在不用担心，好吗？你也应该休息一下。我们可以稍后再谈。”  
Howard的眼睛已经闭上了。“有什么……我知道是谁，谁杀了我们……我知道，但我不记得了……”  
“没关系，爸爸。我知道是谁，我知道你怎么了，我们以后再说。”  
“好的。好吧，好。”还有点什么事，他想。他车里还应该有点什么东西……他试着想起来，但很快睡着了。


	6. 理论

Tony让他的父母在Friday警惕的眼睛（比喻的）下休息一会儿，并打电话给所有人（Rhodey和Vision，因为Bruce已经在那儿）在他的厨房里召开紧急会议。他们可能应该去别的地方，但是Tony现在没法离开他的父母。

“所以。不是时间旅行。复活。怎么样？有什么想法吗？”在解释了发生的一切之后，他问。

Rhodey摇了摇头。“伙计，这是……可以解释的理由，Tones。我没有细节线索。但是，如果我不得不大胆猜测，我会说魔术。或者外星人。‘因为怪异的东西总是魔术或外星人。’”

“我同意。”Vision说 “其中似乎有一些未知的痕迹。我从未见过的某种能量特征。”

“我们扫描了，没有发现任何东西。”

“我相信我对某些事情可能会更敏感。”他指着额头上的外星宝石。是啊，有道理。

“我认为前几天的发动袭击的那个家伙的员工可能与此有关。至少时机令人怀疑，”布鲁斯说。

Tony考虑了一下，试图将各个部分放在一起。他将是第一个承认自己在过去的几天中并没有真正处于领先地位的人（让死去的父母突如其来地出现在一个男人身边），所以他并没有把这件事情和Loki 2.0*的攻击联系起来。不过，似乎不太可能。那家伙为什么总要让他的父母复活？另外，他离开时似乎很生气，完全不像他刚刚完成世界统治计划的第一阶段。如果是那样他会很高兴的。坏家伙总是想幸灾乐祸。【Loki 2.0：之前那个Loki崇拜者】

尽管如此，从理论上讲，它还是可以解释的通的。电弧反应堆上有奇怪的能量消耗。可以用这种能量来复活他的父母吗？这是相当多的能量。不过怎么做到的？又是为什么？

“我们需要找到那个家伙，弄清楚他的那根荧光棒到底做什么。“因为如果他以某种方式这样做，他也许可以撤消它，而且……是的，我不会让那个发生。”

“Tony，”Bruce谨慎地说道，“我知道你希望他们……不死，但是像这样……我们不知道这种复活有多稳定。”

“行，那就找出来。”他的声音听起来比他想像的还要刺耳，但是……该死，如果他们快要死了呢？“当他们醒来时，请运行你可以想到的所有测试以确保他们还好好的。我们之前只想验证他们的身份，现在我们得进行全面检查。”

“好的。”

“我将在Friday协助下试图找到我们的攻击者。” Vision表示：

“你想让我做什么，Tones？”罗迪问。

“我不知道。帮我别再害怕？你过去成功的做到了这一点。”

“没有我想要的那么多事……”

“我去准备医疗湾*。”Bruce起身。“让我知道他们什么时候准备好了。或者，如果你还有其他需要。”【外国的叫法真的多，还有医疗翼这种说法】

“好的，谢谢。伙计们，这是目前的最高机密，好吗？”

“Hope呢？她明天晚上就能回来。”

“行吧。卧槽。行吧，那我们再告诉她。还有Pepper，我得告诉Pepper，妈妈想见她。”他的妈妈和Pepper见面会有点奇怪，但Tony发现他还是很期待。他一直认为她们会相处得很好。“哦，再重复一遍”，他强调说“别跟爸爸说任何关于那个王八蛋队长的事，好吗？“因为我现在真的不需要那个。”

“要完全隔绝这个信息，很难，Tony，他们仍然在新闻中被提及。随着罗斯审判的进行，他们的叛逃将再次成为热门话题。”

该死的。罗迪是对的。“是的，我知道，但是……只是现在。我不想再跟他妈的罗杰斯来争夺我爸爸的注意力。”

没有人对此说任何话。罗杰斯的背叛在他们心中仍记忆犹新。

Tony不想告诉任何人关于在西伯利亚发生的事情（Vision找到了他并得出了他自己的结论，但当然的，应Tony的要求，他对其他人什么也没说）。然而，在几个星期之后（如果他们没有被术后麻醉，那可能会早些），罗德设法揭开了这个故事，并坚持要他告诉其他人一切。罗迪和佩珀因为他的行为向他疯狂发脾气。Rhodey喊Rogers的方法真是Tony这辈子都没听说过的（他的诅咒花样多的让任何水手都感到羞耻），而Pepper发誓说如果再次见到他，会把Rogers当球踢。Vision什么也没说，但他的眼睛一直闪着光芒（讲真，这有点吓人）。

布鲁斯当时还没有回来，Tony起初没有告诉他任何事情。实际上，Tony对他非常生气，但花了一段时间，他就原谅了在奥创混乱之后抛弃了他的那个家伙。并不是说他不明白他为什么要离开，但他确实还是有抛弃他离开的那个混蛋行为。Tony不确定自己是否还能再一次信任布鲁斯-当事情变得艰难的时候，他就会被抛弃。托尼已经受够依赖别人，然后当他不再能提供帮助的时候就会被当成烫手山芋一样被抛弃。随后Bruce留了下来，像Tony希望的那样，最终，在大吼大叫之后，他们修复了他们的友谊。但是，当布鲁斯终于了解了那个掩体中发生的事情时，Tony几乎得去搞定一个接近生气的绿巨人了。Tony觉得如果Rogers想再次接近伤害自己，他将会面对一个巨大的绿色的保镖（对Tony的一部分来讲，那个没从几个月前的背叛中走出来的那部分来见，他真的想看见Rogers像Loki一样被浩克砸进地板。是啊，他真的有感到痛苦和怨恨，哪又怎样，起诉他啊）

Hope是唯一一个不了解细节的人-这太私人了，Tony仍然不了解她，无法分享这些细节。

而且，妈蛋的，他几乎忘了罗斯的审判。他本应在本周末作证，以把那个混蛋钉在其罪名上。仅仅因为过去两周的情况几乎是相当和平的，现在他有了一个不知名的反派，罗斯和复活的父母需要来应对。他真的无法休息，对吗？尽管复活的父母并不是那么糟糕，但前提是他们得保持复活并且不再消失。

Beuce和Vision在他们离开之前给了他一个同情的表情。现在只有他和Rhodey。

“你还好吧，Tony？”他最好的朋友问，把手放在他的肩膀上。

说真的，Tony不知道。他真的不知道该怎么想了。一方面，他对父母回来感到欣喜若狂（甚至有机会更好地了解他的父亲），另一方面，他为可能再次失去父母，甚至可能会以某种操蛋方式的重现历史使他们彼此疏远而感到恐惧。他的理性部分知道这不太可能真正发生，但Tony从来都不擅长于管理自己的情绪，在混乱里保持理性（给恐怖分子他的家庭住址不是一件明智的事情。为了这事销毁战甲也不是）。

与他的父母的交谈既让人感到幸福，也令人感到痛苦。那不是他所期望的，那是肯定的。一方面，他没想到自己真的会喜欢和父亲聊天、一起度过时光。Howard有他从来不知道的一面，这让他感到内疚（尽管他知道他不应该）。当然，现在看来，他一辈子的机会去试着对真实存在的人做一些正确的事，而不是像BARF技术建立的虚假投影。

Tony突然想到了那个想法。BARF。最近几个月，他一直在使用它，从未使用太久，但每天在使用了。在看到那盘操蛋的磁带，以及他所有关于流血和死亡的噩梦之后，他想记住关于父母的其他事情，而不是他们死得多么可怕的事情。因此，他一直在回忆他们早期、愉快地回忆（他的妈妈在容易回忆，但现在和他父亲打架的记忆甚至都比看到他被以前的朋友砸死更令人回味）。自从从那操蛋掩体回来和使用了BARF几个月以来，他一直在不停地回忆它们。可能与他们的复活有关吗？

“Friday，把Loki崇拜者进攻中得到的一切信息都告诉我”（他们确实需要给这个混蛋起个名字了）。“我想要所有的安全录像，包括战甲的录像，以及你对大厦内部和周围能量水平的所有读数以及我自己的生命体征。还有BARF每期的读数。“他激活了厨房柜台上的全息显示器，开始工作。

“Tony？你在想什么？”

他面前出现了几个带有他要求的信息的屏幕。“我有个主意。我需要检查点东西。有点儿东西在这些里，但是……唔……”

Rhodey点点头。整个情况还算不错。“我能帮上忙吗？”

“告诉我你对此的看法。”

*****

就疯狂的理论而言，这不是最可怕的一个，Tony认为，在他和Rhodey讨论了Friday所提供的所有信息之后的几个小时。‘萤光棒’的萤光棒*显然是某种神奇的神器【他给那个反派起名叫荧光棒】，也许类似于心灵宝石。因此，他的想法是，无论他对Tony做了什么（他打赌没什么好事），由于他一直在使用BARF，这使他对父母的记忆无限加深（当这可能会使他的头脑有些混乱），他利用电弧反应堆的能量将它们复活并扔在了大厦附近，留下Tony头疼不已的一片混乱和耗尽的反应堆。这似乎有些牵强，并不是特别可行，但是在不知道“电热棒”的功能的情况下，这是目前为止最好的理论。毕竟，权杖中的心灵宝石曾用Tony和Bruce未完成代码创建了Ultron。而且，他们已经知道电弧反应堆会干扰魔法和/或魔法对象（例如Loki的权杖未能成功控制他时），并且这可能解释了到底什么地方出错了。为了确认这一点，他们需要找到“荧光棒”。Vision和Friday没有发现这方面的新的消息。

“休息一下，Tony，”Rhodey说。与此同时，Friday表示他的妈妈刚刚醒来。

尽管他想冲进卧室去看看母亲，但他仍等着她出来，想给她一点时间整理一下以前发生的事情–Tony从自己的痛苦经历中知道，恢复创伤的回忆并不有趣，并且可能会需要一些隐私。

几分钟后，她出现了，头发梳理的整整齐齐，衣服也尽可能利整。

“嗨，妈妈。你感觉如何？”他立刻瑟缩了一下。真是个白痴问题。

她的微笑有点脆弱，但确实在小。“好一点了。你好，James。

“嗨，Stark夫人。我们……嗯……很高兴你感觉好一些。”

这次她的微笑更加真实。“谢谢。”

他们坐在客厅的沙发上，令人不安的沉默降临了。Tony不知道该对她说什么，也不想冒任何可能会使人不愉快或者令她感到沮丧的风险。尽管如此，Tony还是讨厌令人不舒服的沉默，但过了一会儿，他还是忍不住提了出来。

“我们希望你一会儿可以进行一些测试。确保你没事，我是说。就是……你都健康而不是……你会没事的。Bruce会做这些。从技术上讲，他不是医生，但现在最好还是保密你们的存在，这意味着不要与外界打招呼。而且无论如何，Bruce确实拥有很多医学知识，他知道自己在做什么。”

“是的，这可能是个好主意。”

轮到Rhodey尝试填补下一个沉默了。“所以，嗯，我以前没有明确说过，但是斯塔克夫人，很高兴再次见到你。”

“很高兴看到你和Tony仍然是朋友，即使经过了这么多年。”

“是的，”Tony说，“Rhodey很好，妈妈。一个人可能会想要的最好的朋友。”尽管存在一些问题，但Rhodey大部分时候还是站在他身后，在经历了一切之后，他真的很感激。Rhodey从不拒绝在Tony是一滩混蛋的时候打电话给Tony。如果他身上有一件Tony讨厌的事，那就是他总是正确的（就像Rogers期望每个人成为的那样，屈服于他仅仅是因为他是美国队长。因为他知道的要远超其他117个国家。是啊，行吧，Tony一直是傲慢的那一个）。

“你没让自己懈怠。”

“Boss，Stark先生正在醒来。”有点奇怪，Stary先生不再是Tony了。他的父母去世后，他讨厌被这样称呼，一直以来斯塔克先生都是他的父亲，而他只是Tony。随着时间的流逝，Howard Stark跟多只是一只记忆，他觉得自己即使不是礼节的粉丝，也一定会获得Stark先生这个头衔。人们经常使用头衔来使自己感觉优越。Tony不需要头衔就可以知道自己的情况，这就是为什么它从未困扰过他，即使实际上他拥有3个博士学位，也没有人称他为博士。

Maria好像想起身，但又改变了主意。“亲爱的，请给我一杯水好吗？”

Tony立刻站起来。“当然，妈妈。你也想吃点东西吗？我想我们可以吃晚饭了。”

“还不用，亲爱的。现在只给我一杯水就好。”

“好的。我马上回来。”他把一小壶水和一些玻璃杯放在托盘上，并把水烧开，以防他妈妈想要喝茶。她总是说喝茶可以让她平静下来。

当Tony回来时，他的父亲刚刚进入客厅。他看上去皱巴巴的，充满疲倦。“告诉我，你这儿有苏格兰威士忌。”他说

Tony把装有水的托盘放在咖啡桌上，然后仔细考虑。显然，他确实有苏格兰威士忌，但是现在让父亲喝一杯是个好主意吗？而且，哇哦，他什么时候变成父母的？好吧，他的父亲是一个成年人，他可以做出自己的决定，而且如果Tony在他的立场上会干的事没什么不同。事实上，经历那种情况好几次了。因此，他只是指着酒柜，假装没有看到他妈妈对他和Howard的不满。

“妈妈，我正在泡茶。我们有很多奇怪的异国风味以及传统风味。你想要哪一个？”

“洋甘菊就很不错，谢谢亲爱的。”

Tony回到厨房去泡茶。在那他也为自己和Rhodey泡了一杯红茶。茶不是他最喜欢的饮料，但是总比他父亲喝苏格兰威士忌更好。他们俩都喝酒是一个坏主意。

当每个人都喝完他们的东西，他的父亲显得更清醒的时候，Tony告诉他们要进行的测试。

“是啊，当然。”他从杯子里小啜了一口，然后深吸了一口气。“告诉我发生了什么事。”

“你什么意思？”

“我错过了一些重要的事情，我不记得了。”

“那个人是谁？”Maria轻声问。“为什么……为什么他要……杀死我们？”

操。我应该在这里说什么？Tony想。“你确定你们现在要这样做吗？”是的，他在拖延。他并没有想谈论这一点。

“我们有知情权，”Howard用力地说。Tony忍不住瑟缩了一下。

“我不是说你没有，只是……也许我们应该其他时间再讨论这个……”

“我想我宁愿现在克服它。我不想……继续思考下去，想知道……”好吧，他的妈妈都这么说了。

Rhodey陪在他身边的事实让他感到有些安慰，Tony开始仔细地措辞着。

“正如我之前告诉你的，神盾几乎是从九头蛇完全渗透进来了。我实际上不知道细节”（因为罗杰斯压根没有告诉他，事实上无论是他妈的九头蛇下令干掉了他的父母，还是有关整个灾难的其他任何事情）“但是他们是想让你死，我猜主要是你，爸爸。他们在追寻你拥有的东西。”

Howard脸色苍白。“血清。淦。那就是我要运送的东西。该死的。他们拿到了吗？”

“是啊。他们派……杀手追你，偷血清并…………我猜，把你带走。”

“那个有金属臂的人。他看起来很熟悉。我真的不记得了。”

“是的……那个家伙……他们叫他冬兵。” Tony叹了口气。天哪，他不想这样做。尽管如此，他的父亲是对的，他们有知情权，他不会像罗杰斯那样是个骗子。“他被注射了九头蛇版本的超级士兵血清，然后被洗脑成为九头蛇的武器。”他理智上清楚，不是Bucky Barnes杀了他的父母，那人也是受害者。Tony残忍的清楚这个，他知道他要被敌人强迫去做他们要做的事，但是仍然很难使这两个人离开他的脑子。很难不去看Bucky的脸……他妈的。现在不行，Tony，现在不行。保持和他们一起。“他是战俘…… 是以前的James Bucky Barnes中士。”

“什么？！”

“谁？”

“Barnes死了，”Howard说。“他陨落了……不是吗？”

“每个人都这么想，但是显然Hydra找到了他并拯救了他的性命。好吧，对拯救的另一种定义。他失去了一只手臂，所以他们为他制造了一根金属臂。”那个玩意杀了他爸，所以Tony炸了它。它现在被锁在实验室里，和那个操蛋的盾牌在一起，还有那个他妈的电话和那个胡说八道的他妈的操蛋罗杰斯还有胆量称为道歉的信。他不断想着要摧毁所有这些玩意。

“但是那是……操，70年前了。当时是40年前……他看上去和以前一样，就是我认识他的样子。但是……他不认识我。他不认识对吧？”在最后一个问题上，他的声音有些碎裂。据Tony所知，Barnes是他父亲最不了解的突击队员，因为他比其他人死的都早，而且他从来没有像对Rogers花费那么多时间一样对他。尽管如此，他还是认识这个人，即使不是朋友也很友善，但那个混蛋仍然杀了他。那相当痛苦。在那个掩体里Rogers对他父母命运没有表现出任何关心，也很让它痛苦。和往常一样，他所关心的只是他妈的Barnes。Howard花了很长时间寻找那个混蛋，把他的尸体带回家，如果没什么事，还总跟他说他又多么优秀和令人敬佩（一个真正的美国英雄，Tony），然而Rogers没有任何一点表示。甚至都没有真诚的说“对不起”。妈卖批！

“即使他认出了你，他的头脑也被弄得一团糟，他不能克服那种状况。”那个时候不能，对他父亲不能，但是对Rogers，显然可以。操他们俩。

“Howard，那个人是谁？”

“战时的咆哮突击队之一。Steve的朋友”Tony想告诉他父亲停下来，不要说他的名字。Rogers不配得到，不配得到父亲的友谊。他不在乎。

“他发生了什么事情？之后……之后。”

Tony深吸了一口气，然后才回答。告诉他们真相而又不提罗杰斯，这真是棘手。“他消失了。你的死亡被裁定为车祸，而不是谋杀案。九头蛇一定贿赂了死因裁判官或者其他什么。我并没有真正注意很多。”这是一种轻描淡写的说法。在他得到消息之后，Tony经历了一次充满悲伤的饮酒狂欢，直到贾维斯出现将他带回去并为葬礼做准备。他几乎什么都记不清了，除了身边环绕着的闻到了血腥味的鲨鱼。他让Obie处理着大部分问题。大错。

Maria握住他的手，含着淡淡的微笑。他向后倚靠。她在这里，活得很好。他父亲也是。

“所以他逃脱了，”Howard最终用严厉的语气说。

Tony想到Rogers和Barnes一起离开，让他独自一人死去。如果不是因为Vision到达，和感谢Friday的警报，他马上就要死了，被一个他认为是他的朋友的男人杀死，尽管他们之间存在分歧。“是的，他走了。”

“我不敢相信……Barnes。活着。他现在还活着吗？那是三十年前了。九头蛇还在吗……”

“据我所知，他还活着，尽管他设法脱离了九头蛇。我还不知道他还有多少自我？”他不想知道，他不在乎。当他和Rogers在掩体里联手对付他的时时，他不是冬兵。“我不知道他现在在哪里。”是的。他有些怀疑。毕竟，逃犯逃出木筏后本来可以去的地方就并不多，尤其是考虑到要实现这一目标。但是，Tony并没有真正尝试调查。除非联合国协议小组特别问他，否则他很安于现况。可能有些懦弱，但他不在乎。他刚完成这一切。“九头蛇，就好像……那些混蛋从没真正死过一样。每当我们认为摆脱它们时，它们就会再次弹出来，所以……谁知道？”

随之而来的沉默变得不那么令人不安，所有人都陷入了自己的沉思。Tony很害怕得他不得不告诉父亲罗杰斯的事，他害怕这个人的反应。他会支持他吗？他是否会说Tony应该做出更多的努力来达成妥协，即使他很确定自己已经尽力了呢？Rogers从来没有给过他一次机会，他甚至在Ross还没有提出这个想法之前就断定协议是不好的。是的，Tony可以理解Ross是个混蛋，所以如果他说这很好，那就有理由怀疑。但是……协议不是Ross的主意，而且在这个烂摊子里他做的已经大大超越了他能做的–这就是他受审的原因。如果在整个业务过程中Tony都没有那么累和那么多的事要处理，他本来可以更好地处理它的，他本来可以和Ross抗争更久一点，给他更少的机会来一堆垃圾事。但这感觉就像是自己一次打了十二场仗，而他一直所指望的人跟他背道而驰，要么公然无视他的话，要么背叛他。操蛋的Rogers还好意思说复仇者联盟是Tony的家人。是啊，当然，那个唯二留下来的人-Rhodey和Vision，但他们在这一切之前就是他的家人-其他所有人都选择了Rogers那边然后离开。

“所以，”Rhodey在Howard和Maria的讲话中说，“你们应该被检查一切都还好。”

他们点了点头，所有人一起走进电梯去到医疗楼层。Rhodey和Vision去为他们办理一些手续，给他们一些隐私。Tony也考虑过要离开，但他的母亲说，如果他留下来，会更好，对此他深表感谢。否则，他会自己纠结很久。

测试持续了一段时间，因为Bruce想要彻底的检查。他抽了血，收集了头发样本，进行了全面的身体，脑部扫描甚至压力测试。他还详细记录了病史，并将其与Friday的记录进行了比较。

“将需要一点时间来分析所有内容。我会尽快通知你。而且，如果你有任何问题，感到陌生……或其他任何事情，请告诉我们。”

Tony需要与Bruce谈谈他关于复活的理论，因此他告诉父母，稍后他会来和他们一起在他们的公寓里见面。

“我们要点一些食物，我现在饿了。”是的，因为他们都没吃午餐。“亲爱的，不要花太长时间，你也需要吃。”

“好吧，妈妈，我马上就会在那里。”再次拥有妈妈有点奇怪……好吧，照顾他，他不会抱怨这个。

当他Bruce解释他的理论的时候，Bruce并不认为他的理论是完全疯狂的。“我猜这跟其他任何事情一样合理。” 他说“我将审核你收集的数据，也许我可以在其中添加一些内容。”

“你认为他们还好吗？” Tony的医学知识是有限的，除非很明显，不然他可能看不到它。

“在分析测试结果之前，我无法真正分辨出结果，但至少没有任何发现。”

这肯定令人感到安慰。“那我最好走了，我不想让妈妈久等。”这话仍然很奇怪，尽管他妈妈在等他的想法使他内心感到温暖。天哪，他想念她。

*****

当他进入父母的公寓时，他首先注意到的是意大利美食的美味气味。直到那时他才意识到自己饿了，但是现在他变得巨饿。桌子摆好了，他的父母已经就位，外卖已经打开了。

“你到啦。我正准备让Friday打电话给你。”

“对不起，妈妈，Bruce还有一些事情要解决。”他仍然需要给Pepper打个电话。她什么时候说她会回来的？妈的，他不记得了。

“班纳博士还没有结论吗？”所有人都装满盘子后，Howard问。

“还没有需要警告的。他很快就会得到全部结果。”

他们吃饭时谈话平淡。Tony试图一直专注于食物，但他的头脑一直在想了解整个地方。在短时间内发生了很多事情，这有点令人不知所措，现在他不得不担心追查“倒霉版Loki”和他的荧光棒，以确保他的父母会一直很好。

“有些事情你没有告诉我们。”

父亲的声音使他不由自主的回应。“什么？”

“你正在阻止我们这样做。”

操。他现在应该说什么？

“Howard，请让他休息一下，我们才来过这里两天。” 

Tony认为诚实可能是最好的政策。“很多事情我还没有告诉你。大约有30年的需要了解，就像妈妈说的那样，你才来这里两天。”

“我不是在谈论世界大事，我的意思是关于你，关于我们的事情。家庭事件。”

“还是，有30年的东西呢。”他真早就知道这会成为现实，他或早或晚都要和父亲吵架。“那么，好的，读者的摘要版本。你死了，奥比接任直到我21岁。我做了蠢事，他参与了很多事情，发明了东西，变得比我还富有。见鬼，你变得还富有。然后我被恐怖分子绑架了，在一个山洞建造了战甲，然后逃脱了。回来，关闭武器生产，成为钢铁侠。把公司交给Pepper经营，从外星人手中拯救了世界，并遭受了PTSD的重创。做了更多蠢事，差点让Pepper丧命，也差点让自己丧命。战斗九头蛇，意外地创造了一个杀人机器人，摧毁了一座城市，退出了复仇者联盟。当他们认为复仇者联盟需要监督时，没有向世界道歉，还与那些认为自己比世界其他地方更了解这个世界的混蛋打架，差点被我自己再次杀害，整理了协议并成立了新的复仇者联盟。这些，就是我一生的亮点。”

没有人说什么。Tony不确定如何解释他父亲脸上的表情。本能来讲他可能会感到失望，但他还不想得出结论，至少不是在他父亲说Tony过去常常误解他之后。尽管如此，他仍然觉得回事批评–这是他通常得到的，而不仅仅是父亲的批评。在过去的几个月中，他开始意识到自己也一直预感到了来自他的前队友的批评，因为这也是他通常得到的。难道他们都没有听他的解释就怪他建造了奥创吗？该程序尚未准备就绪，但是他们在乎吗？Wanda说这是他的错，Rogers就相信她，就像那样，还是在她24小时前刚把他们的脑子搞混乱之后。现在回头看，他不明白为什么他对那个男人的背叛感到惊讶。无论存在什么友谊，显然都只在他的脑海中。

“哦，亲爱的，”Maria终于说，站起来，将他拥入怀里。“请立即停止再有几乎被杀的机会。”

“妈妈，我正在尽我所能。”他转向Howard，眼中带着挑衅。“还要其他的吗？”

“见鬼的上帝，Tony，我不是想打架。只是……算了。”Tony看到，他似乎变的自卑了。上帝，他们两个是白痴。两个名为“蠢货和社交无能”豌豆荚里的豌豆。【这是什么可爱的比喻？？】

“抱歉。我……我有点防御过度。”他的治疗师这么说过。妈的，Rhodey和Pepper也这么说过。

“我们可以等着其他事情，亲爱的。我们可以的对吧？”然后是一个指向Howard的凶狠眼神

“是啊，是啊。”


	7. 发现

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好啦亲们，正如标题所暗示的，是时候让Howard找到一些重要的东西了。我希望你喜欢它。

Howard躺在床上，思考着这一天和所有线索。他仍然不知道该如何看待Barnes。他还活着，他从陨落中幸存下来。他一直都在九头蛇的控制之下，可怜的混蛋。另一方面，Howard无法忘记当他意识到摩托车上的那个家伙-他认识的那个家伙-不是准备帮助他们时，他所感到的恐惧。他无法忘记他的脸，与他记得的可怜的混蛋，大不相同-冷酷，无动于衷，那是一个无情的杀手的脸。那是杀了Howard的杀手的脸.

这些年来九头蛇一直很活跃，躲在神盾里，那个他曾帮忙创建的该死的神盾。感觉就像是一记耳光。他所做的一切都是错的吗？曾经和他一起工作过的每个人都曾经是九头蛇的秘密间谍吗？他不想那样去想，他被那样欺骗了，被那样出卖了……他已经尽力使事情变得更好……这一切都白费了吗？妈的。一生，白费。

Maria在他旁边睡着了，但Howard再也躺不住了。他站起来，设法在其中一个厨房橱柜中找到一些藏在其他东西后面的波旁威士忌。这不是他的最爱，但现在只有这个。看着窗外的新纽约的天际线，Howard感到失落和恐惧。艰难的并不是未来，而是过去。

被九头蛇杀死。被朋友杀死。上帝。谁照顾了Tony？他们没有杀死他有些令人惊讶。也许这会显得太可疑了。也许他们当时认为Tony不是威胁，也许他们想等着看他会成为什么样的人。妈的。那些他妈的混蛋。

他们对Barnes做了什么？40年了，他长得和以前一样，不像Howard那样老了，有了白发。那时九头蛇是如何设法复制了超级士兵配方的？他们必须在Barnes坠落后立即将其注射给Barnes，否则他绝对不可能活下来。

等等……如果Barnes在那个秋天幸存了下来，如果九头蛇用血清拯救了他，那么这意味着Steve仍然可以得救，只要他们能够找到他。他得和Tony谈谈。利用未来的技术，可能很容易找到飞机的残骸。最好做些有作用的事情，而不是只是坐在这里生气和瞎想，这也许是他上可以改变的事情。

“Friday，Tony醒了吗？”已经晚了，但是如果Tony像Howard（他确实像），他可能还没有上床。

“老板正在实验室里工作。”

“好。告诉我怎么到那去。”

“我对此感到抱歉，您无权进入实验室。”

“好吧，那，就告诉他我想和他谈谈。”

“我可以问你有什么事不能等到早晨，现在就要和他谈？”

爱管闲事的AI，不是吗？Howard想。然后想到那可能在她的编程中。好吧，这几乎不算是秘密。“我得和他谈谈Steve Rogers。”其实有很多事情，真的，但一次一个。这可能会是一个更容易一点的开始。

出现了长时间的停顿。它本来没什么，但是Howard确信这是故意的而且有特殊意义。Steve已经被找到了吗？他不会想知道Barnes出了什么事的。

“我强烈建议不要这样做。”最终Friday这么说到，Howard不太清楚她的语气意味着什么。

“为什么？”

再一次，她沉默了好久，好像在思考。或处理。

“Friday？有什么问题？”

最终，电视打开了电源，开始播放视频。Howard可以看到Tony，Steve，Banner，Nick操蛋Fury（嗯，一个还活着的他认识的人）和其他一些他不认识的人。史蒂夫看上去完全一样，穿着USO*巡回演唱会时的美国队长制服的更新版。他还活着！这是怎么发生的？他们似乎都在争论武器和威胁。还有……外星人？这与外星人入侵有关吗？【USO：美国劳军联合组织】

“核震慑，”Tony在回应Fury时谈到了魔方制造的武器。他是从海里捞出来的吗？红骷髅的那个？“因为这总是简单粗暴的就能让一切都平静下来。”

“再提醒我一次，Stark，你是如何发家的。”Fury反驳。哇哦，这可不公平。

史蒂夫插了进去。“我敢肯定斯塔克仍在制造他的武器，他早就颈–”

“等会儿。怎么又跑我身上来了？”

“哈抱歉，不一直是吗？”

WTH？那什么玩意？Steve为什么这么有敌意？Tony有他的观点，据Howard了解，这是神盾局使用魔方制造武器，而不是Tony。实际上Tony不同意。

他们不断吵架，互相交谈，但很难保持平静的那种。然后Banner说他们一枚定时炸弹，Tony对他发泄愤怒方法开了个玩笑–是在谈论绿巨人，Howard认为。他把手放在史蒂夫的肩膀上，另一只手打掉了他。

“你知道那个操蛋的原因。离我远点！”Howard感到困惑。史蒂夫为什么这么生气？

“我倒是想看看你怎么让我走开。”是的，Tony总会把事情变的棘手。

“是的。穿着战甲的大男人。脱掉战甲，你是什么？”

什么？耶稣基督的Steve，你他妈怎么回事！

“天才，亿万富翁，花花公子，慈善家。”Tony面无表情地回答。

“我认识的人可能一无所有但依然比十个你都要好。”他轻蔑地说。卧槽！他到底是怎么回事？那不可能是Steve。他为什么表现成这个样子？就好像他比Tony要好？“我看过这些镜头。你真正为之而战的唯一一件事就是为你自己而战。”什么？什么镜头？“你不是做出牺牲的人。躺在铁丝网上让其他人爬过你。”

“我会切断铁丝。”

史蒂夫露出了一个屈尊的微笑。“总是一些小聪明。你知道，你可能不会是一个威胁，但你最好别装作一个英雄。”Howard简直不敢相信他所听到的。

“一个英雄？像你一样？你是实验室的产物，Rogers。关于你的一切的特别东西都是从小瓶子里冒出来的。”Howard瑟缩了一下。Tony确实知道该怎么做一个混蛋。但坦率地说，这史蒂夫应得的。谁他妈给他的勇气让他这样跟他儿子说话？

“穿上战甲，让我们打一场。”他是……真的想要和Tony打架吗？上帝，这他妈是什么鬼？

Banner开始讲话，但Howard并没有太在意，他仍然替Tony感到愤怒和愤怒。这没有道理。

哔哔声提醒了Banner，他去检查了电脑。Tony仿佛要离开，史蒂夫抓住了他。“你不能一个人去。”

Tony把他甩开。“你要阻止我吗？”

“穿上战甲，看看能怎样。”

“我不怕打一个老人。”

“穿上战甲。”

上帝。史蒂夫真的下定决心要打架，不是吗？Howard不明白。然后爆炸使房间震动，一切都炸毁了。

“Friday，那是什么？”

“这是外星人入侵那天，Boss和Rogers先生见面的那天。”

他们刚见面？那为什么史蒂夫表现的这么混蛋？

图像变成了蒙太奇镜头下的入侵场景。Howard可以看到纽约上空巨大的外星飞船，人们惊恐逃离，而灰色皮肤的外星人则带着奇怪的武器前进。钢铁侠和美国队长一起战斗，攻击外星人并保护人民。在背景离，Howard可以在斯塔克大厦上看到某种传送门。

一个女性的声音说：“我可以关闭它。有人听到了吗？我可以关掉传送门。”

“那就关上！”那是Steve的声音。

“不，等等，”Tony说。

“Stark，这些玩意还在源源不断的过来。”

“我有一个核弹正在过来。它将在不到一分钟的时间内爆炸。而且我知道应该放在哪里。”

“Stark，你得知道那是一次单程旅行。”

Howard看见钢铁侠载着核弹划过天空。他直接飞入传送门消失了。Howard感到自己的心跳到了嗓子眼。妈的，那是Tony。他儿子。

在地面上，外星人的船只坠毁，外星人似乎直接倒地死亡。然后，图像再次聚焦在传送门上。他的儿子在另一边。

“把它关上。”Steve说。关上吗？当Tony还在那边的时候？不，不。不！

传送门开始关闭。Howard凝视着电视。哦，我的上帝。哦，天哪，Tony。

在它完全关闭之前，一个黑点出现了，天空中有一个小点。它在下跌。Tony 哦，天哪，他坠落了，只是在坠落，无法控制。

一个巨大的绿色身体-绿巨人-跳了起来，抓住了Tony，放慢了下降速度，保护了他免受撞击。

Howard跌回沙发上，微微颤抖。耶稣。耶稣他妈的基督。屏幕变黑。

“我向您道歉，Stark先生，我不是想要恐吓您。Boss很好，这是老镜头。”

好吧，他现在想起来了。Tony当然很好，Friday刚刚告诉他他正在实验室里工作。Howard，他妈的控制一下。“为什么要给我看这个，Friday？”

“我希望您能看到Rogers先生不是Boss的朋友。他不能帮助您找到他。”

Howard摇了摇头。“我不明白。”Steve还活着。活着，和以前一样年轻。Howard是唯一一个变老的人吗？“史蒂夫怎么了？他是怎么被找到的？他到底他妈的有什么毛病？他对Tony有什么问题？”他们应该是朋友，为什么所有人都怀有敌意？

“Rogers先生于2012年被发现，不久之前。感谢冰冻和血清，他被解冻后仍然活着并康复得很好。他在入侵时加入了复仇者联盟。之后，他继续与SHIELD合作，直到发现它已被九头蛇渗透。Rogers先生，Romanoff小姐和Wilson先生通过向世界公开所有SHIELD和九头蛇的秘密，击败了九头蛇。”

“什么？你说的公开所有秘密是什么意思？”

“他们在互联网上发布了所有文件，供全世界查看。”

“互联网？”

“这是一个提供各种信息和通信设施的全球计算机网络，由使用标准化通信协议的互连网络组成。其中包含所有类型的信息，任何拥有计算机，平板电脑或电话的人都可以访问。”

这听起来令人难以置信，但现在不是重点。“当发生这种情况时，Tony在哪里？如果没有SHIELD，他当然可以暴露九头蛇。” Tony自去麻省理工学院以来一直从事计算机工作。

“直到事发之后，Boss才知道情况，那时他试图加密信息并进行一些破坏控制。”

“他为什么不知道？”

“因为Rogers先生没有告知他。”

“什么？他为什么没有？”

“我无法回答这个问题。我相信，根据我从可用数据中得出的行为模式，Rogers先生没有也从来没有信任Boss。”

Howard再次皱了皱眉。是的，确实如此，但这没有任何意义。Steve为什么不信任Tony？是的，这个男孩可能是任性的，有点难搞，但他显然是个善于做善事的好人。见鬼，他是一个英雄。他曾与外星人作战，拯救了世界。

“你想看更多吗？”

“嗯。”

屏幕再次播放，显示着看起来像是实验室的地点。Tony和其他人-复仇者联盟-站在一起聊天。Banner提到了贾维斯的时候看着……某物的全息图。那是什么？Tony看上去很痛苦、很受伤。一个巨大的金发男人-曾经在另一个场景中，外星人那个-出现并抓住了Tony的喉咙，将他举到空中就像什么都没有举。Howard从沙发上跳了起来。我他妈什么玩意？那人在说话，指控Tony一些事。该死的，把他放下你这个婊子！Steve向金毛问了一个问题，他回答时就放下了Tony。他妈的。这是什么样的团队？这个金毛家伙显然超强壮，他怎么就能那么掐着一个人？Tony只是人类，看在你他妈的份上，他可能被伤到。

“Friday，这到底他妈是什么玩意？这些人是谁？他们到底他妈的有什么毛病？”

“金发的男人是雷神，他是外星人。一个盟友。”如果那是他对待盟友的方式，那么Howard不想看到他对敌人的感觉。“红头发的女人是Romanoff小姐，是她问她是否应该关闭传送门。”对。差点把他儿子困在上帝才他妈知道是哪的女人。“其他人是Barton先生，Hill女士和Cho博士。”

“这些是复仇者们吗？”Howard难以置信地问。上帝，真是一团糟。“谁来负责这些混蛋？”

“在记录这些影像的时候，没有人。Rogers先生是现场负责人。”

Steve。Steve负责？然后他就让这个叫Thor的家伙那样做。他失了智吗？

现场变成了另一个实验室。Tony和Banner正在做某事。史蒂夫穿着另一套美国队长制服，带着一个不知名的男人和一个不知名的女人出现，并告诉Tony停止他正在做的事情。Banner显然对那个女人非常生气，指责她……在他的脑袋里？新来的家伙像子弹一样移动，拔下了Tony的设备，然后扔在地板上。Steve扔出盾牌，它弹起来，当损坏的机器上冒出火花时，Banner跳入水中躲藏起来。的一战甲部分突然飞到Tony身上，他炸开了Steve。steve报复性的击中了Tony刚刚被装甲覆盖的胸部，使他们俩都向后绊倒。那个女人用某种红色的光芒攻击了Banner，然后Thor进来了。他用巨大的锤子召唤闪电，并将其引导到Tony和Banner一直在努力工作的豆荚中。它突然打开，Vision就出现了。屏幕变黑。

Howard感到困惑。“那俩新人是谁？”

“那是Maximoff小姐和她的兄弟。他们曾经为九头蛇工作。”

“什么？”

“在那一刻之前，他们与Ultron联手击杀复仇者联盟。当他们意识到Ultron的计划包括消灭全人类时，他们改变了立场，和复仇者联盟一起进行了对抗。”

当他第一百万次问“什么？”的时候，Howard感觉他就像是个坏掉的唱片，“史蒂夫和他们站在一起对抗Tony和Banner吗？怪不得Banner生气了。那到底是个什么样的团队？Ultron到底是谁？”

“Boss和Banner博士一直在研究AI程序，以保护世界免受外来威胁。尚不确定Ultron如何被精确激活，但这与他们当时正在研究的外星人物有关。它重写了Boss的程序和协议，并威胁要摧毁世界。”上帝，死后世界变得疯狂。“复仇者联盟击败Ultron之后，Boss和Banner博士退出了团队。Barton先生退休了。Thor回到了他的世界。Maximoff小姐Rhodes上校，Wilson先生和Vision代替了他们的位置。”

“为什么Tony和Banner辞职了？”

“Banner博士没有提供解释。他只是消失了。我不知道Boss的原因。那时我是一个非常新的程序，接管了Jarvis。”

“Jarvis？”

“我的上一任。Boss创建的一个非常高级的AI。他的代码进入了Vision。老板试过，但他无法把Jarvis带回来。”

Tony将他的AI命名为Jarvis。他拥有的，出于所有意图和目的的，死了。Howard还记得那天在老宅里Tony恐慌症发作时的样子。Vision试图让他平静下来，而Tony给他叫给Jarvis。该死的。可怜的孩子甚至没法呼吸。

“还有更多。”

哦，天哪，那绝对不是什么好东西。Howard叹了口气，向电视挥了挥手。“给我看看。”

这次的录像质量很差。它似乎是将来自机场的安全摄像机进行了增强，以显示飞机跑道的一部分。Howard惊恐地看着Tony，Rhodes，Vision，一个红发的人，蜘蛛侠和一个Howard不认识的黑衣人，和Steve，Barnes打架（冬兵–Howard见到他时血都发冷），九头蛇女孩，另一个场景中的那个家伙，一个有机械翅膀的黑人，另一个变成巨人的家伙。一团糟。Steve的团队似乎并没有手下留情。九头蛇的女孩向儿子扔了几辆车，巨人差点踩着黑衣的家伙，Steve把一个集装箱扔到蜘蛛侠身上。“耶稣他妈的基督。”

Tony开始尝试交谈，Steve指责他通过签署《索科维亚协议》来使复仇者联盟分裂。（Howard记得Friday在解释时说过的话，其中一些原始的复仇者没有接受它，并在成为逃犯之前造成了死亡和破坏。）其他人没有倾听，这造成了一场战斗。

“Friday，发生了什么事？”Howard缺少很多背景信息。

“老板和他的盟友已被逮捕Rogers先生，Barnes先生和Wilson先生。当时人们认为，Barnes先生炸毁了维也纳的联合国大楼，造成12人死亡和数人受伤。当他被找到时，派遣了一个特遣部队拘留他，但Rogers先生和Wilson先生协助他逃跑，导致特遣队中三名特工的死亡，以及他们的逃生导致隧道坍塌而伤害了旁观者。。”

什么？亲爱的上帝。Steve在想什么？

“事实证明，Barnes先生对爆炸案是无辜，尽管当时没人知道。被捕后，一个名叫Zemo的人用九头蛇的触发词使Barnes先生继续大肆杀人，他与Rogers和Wilson一起逃脱了。那是Boss和其他人在柏林机场赶上他们的时候。战斗结束时，Rhides上校的衣服被损坏，他从天上摔下来，造成脊柱受伤。”所以这就是他在腿上穿这些东西的原因。跟本应是他的朋友的人打架而受伤。上帝。“Rogers和Barnes再次逃脱。其他人被捕，后来他们在Rogers的帮助下也逃脱了。”

Steve已经失去了理智，这是唯一的解释。

“还有更多。”

Howard实际上不敢说，但他必须知道。“继续。”

“我请你保持冷静。”嗯，这听起来真是非常不祥。

屏幕再次播放。镜头很烂，粒状且闪烁。Tony，Steve和Barnes站着，看着相机没有显示的角度。没有声音。“这是西伯利亚的一个掩体。在得知Zemo计划释放另外五名冬季士兵之后，Boss去了以协助Rogers和Barnes”五个。操。“他们到达时发现士兵已经死亡。Zemo还有其他计划。他给他们看了一个录像带。“在屏幕上，Tony看着那东西的样子看起来很糟糕。他转向Rogers，经过一番快速交谈，Howard没有听到，一拳打向了他。妈的。Barnes立即袭击了他，他们开始战斗。Friday暂停了图片来解释。“他观看的视频是关于您和斯塔克夫人去世的那天晚上。它显示了您的死亡。”

Howard的腿突然感觉像果冻，他在坐地上之前跌跌撞撞地回到沙发上。Steve知道他和Maria发生了什么事。他知道了，没有告诉Tony。Tony一定想到……天哪，他看到它了，然后看着它的发生。难怪几天前他第一次见到他时他一脸的见鬼。

视频恢复了，但很难跟踪正在发生的事情–摄像机角度无济于事，图像质量差也很差。他只知道他的儿子正遭到两名超级士兵的袭击，其中一位曾经是Howard的朋友。他敬佩的男人。

“在战斗结束时，Rogers先生用盾牌摧毁了他胸前的电弧反应堆，从而使Boss的战甲失去了作用。然后他和Barnes离开，独自把Boss抛弃在掩体里。当战甲能力耗尽后，我联系了Vision，并将情况告知了他。他去帮助了Boss，把他带回家。他伤的很重，但他已经康复了。”

很难想。Howard看着屏幕，看着那肮脏的镜头，试图理清整件事情。Tony去那里帮忙。他最终看着他的父母被谋杀，凶手站在他旁边。史蒂夫全都知道却守口如瓶。Tony把它弄丢了，又把他装点好，Howard觉得这是有道理的。他们战斗。再一次。因为他们之前已经在机场打过。而且，实际上，Steve在他们第一次见面时就试图打架，侮辱了Tony，哪怕当时他对他一无所知。Steve为Barnes辩护并造成人民死亡。Barnes是个凶手。他为九头蛇杀了人。他为九头蛇杀死了Howard和Mariaia，而上帝才知道还有多少其他人。Steve为他辩护，保护他免遭审批。为他同有正当的理由要伤害他的Tony战斗。Steve一直清楚缺什么都没说。似乎他从未亲近过Tony。他曾与那个九头蛇女人站在一起，对抗Tony和Banner。他伤害了Tony，伤害了他儿子。

最后一部分是关于Friday所说过的注册。Steve用盾牌与Tony战斗，让战甲罢工，然后独自一人留他在那儿。史蒂夫使用了Howard给他的盾牌，并伤害了他的儿子。不，不，那不可能。不可能是真的。

“Friday……什么……”他不敢问。“战斗结束后，你还有有任何视频吗？Tony受伤有多严重？”

作为响应，Friday再次激活了屏幕。他的儿子Tony躺在墙上支撑着，头盔不见了，盔甲的胸部塌陷了，中间有一条水平裂缝，眼睛闭上了。他看上去已经死了，Howard花了一点时间才想起来现在Tony很好。Tony在他的工作室里，他很好。该死的。接下来，一系列照片，X射线和医学报告。肋骨和其他骨头折断，脑震荡，瘀伤，撕裂伤。Tony进行了三次外科手术以修复他的胸腔。三次。亲爱的上帝。亲爱的上帝，史蒂夫差点杀了他。那个狗娘养的差点因为捍卫一个凶手而杀死了他儿子。

Howard感到恶心。他不得不深吸一口气以免呕吐。

他怎么可能对Steve的判断错的那么离谱？

他试图回想起自己遇见他的那段日子，在战争年代。之所以选择Steve是因为Erskine认为他是个好人，不太可能像Schmidt那样变态的去追求血清。他争辩说，Steve知道无能为力的感觉，因此他不会滥用将要给予的力量，他是一个善于帮助他人的好人（哦，真是具有讽刺意味……）。他们相信了他，相信了Steve。Peggy也为他担保，说他是个好人。天哪，如果她现在能见到他，她会感到恐惧。

他们都相信他。当他营救了第 107 军时（Barnes，他一直在思考Barnes，Howerd回想起来，其他人不过是附带的），并证明自己有战斗力，Peggy和Howard认为应该给他一个机会证明自己，去战斗，做一名超级士兵应该做的事情。那是个错误吗？他们是否相信得太多？

史蒂夫在短短几年内并没有太大的改变，他不可能从一个好人，一个英雄变成……这玩意。这个无视世界的人，对那些他不喜欢的人表现出侵略性，与不是敌人的人作战。他是否一直都是那样，而他们只是没有看到？如果一个人死了，就很容易做到完美，毕竟没有机会犯错。如果Steve没有死，他会证明自己是这样……吗？这位傲慢的霸凌者，扫清了阻挡在他道路上的任何人？Howard可以理解他不想看到Barnes死了，他可以理解Steve想要为自己曾是九头蛇的受害者的朋友而战，但他却不理解他的侵略性和致命性。有更好的方法，合法的方法。不会又尸体和造成破坏的方式。不涉及殴打他儿子到半死的方法。天哪，他怎么可能？“史蒂夫怎么能这么干？”

Howard一生中从未感到过被出卖。即使发现SHIELD已经被九头蛇渗透了，也不是一件坏事。毕竟，九头蛇肯定会为实现自己的目标而做任何事情，他们只关心力量而已。Steve……Steve应该会更好。他应该是朋友。他应该捍卫无辜者，而不是试图杀死他们。从第一天开始，Tony对他做了什么会值得他表现出的所有敌意？这没有任何意义。steve会与九头蛇的人结盟，却让Tony去下地狱只为了……什么？因为他制造武器？Howard也制造武器，Steve对此深有了解。Tony没有创立公司，他只是继承了它，并继续了Howard开始的工作。如果Steve对Howard没问题，为什么对Tony有所不同？Tony已经停止制造武器了，他使公司朝着一个新的方向发展，做了好事，这是Howard一直想像的事。科技助人，让世界更美好。据他所见，他的儿子做了Howard所希望的一切，还有更多的事情。那不值得钦佩吗？或者尊重？

现在想起他告诉Tony有关Steve的所有故事，以及他是一位伟大的英雄，这通通让他感到恶心。天哪，他怎么错的这么离谱？所有的时间，金钱和精力上，他花了那么多时间去寻找那个混蛋，把他带回家，这就是他干的吗？他就表现了...残暴吗？

他想得越多，他就越生气。这不仅是对个人的背叛，而且对是所有曾经相信美国队长的人的背叛。他突然想起餐厅里的男孩们（天，感觉像上辈子的事了）。其中一位为钢铁侠（Tony）辩护的人谈到了队长是罪犯。他当时不了解他们在说谁，但是现在清楚了。是的，队长是罪犯。他曾试图杀死Tony（有意或无意，这没什么区别了），将他抛在身后（从未抛弃过任何一个人，Howard从军队那里了解了），出卖了他并对他说谎。他比罪犯还糟，他是叛徒。“该死的叛徒。”

不，不行。他不能逃过这个。Friday说，他与支持他的其他人一起逃脱了，他们曾与Tony，Rhodes和Vision抗争。和真正的复仇者联盟。不，他们不能躲过这个。绝对不行。

他被从来没有过的怒火席卷了全身。他想找到Steve，灭了他的小命*（那很愚蠢，当然，他最多就断了手就好）。他现在不能停止想象它，Howard的盾牌被用来对付Tony，对付他的儿子。不。Howard生活中有很多遗憾，他做了很多他不希望自己做的事情。他创造了武器（该死的核弹，亲爱的上帝，这件事永远不应该存在），但是他一直为之感到骄傲的一件事是他参与了《重生计划》。而现在这让他恶心。他使Steve成为一名超级士兵让他感到恶心，他给了他武器，防弹衣，这是当时他能提供的最好的武器。Steve接受了这个，然后给了每个人一耳光。背叛了他们所有人。不，不能就这样了。行动就有后果，Howard不会他妈的让Steve躲过去的。【punch his lights out：灭了他的灯。细想一下这个说法也很有意思啊哈哈哈】

Friday曾说过，逃犯相信他们安全只能掌握在他们自己手里*。是的，听起来像Steve，比其他人都想他。安全的双手。这是什么玩笑。Tony安全吗？Rhodes安全吗？被派去抓捕Barnes的人员安全吗？【safest hands were theirs：最安全的手是他们自己的，队长说的，电影翻译的是“要有自主选择权”但我总感觉差了点意思】

Howard站起来，开始踱步，想暴揍点什么。或者某人–不管这他妈有多不可能。他的愤怒不断增长。他需要做点什么。他需要找到Steve。找到他，然后……他妈的，他真正想做的就是他妈的踹他，但这想当愚蠢。但是他必须付出代价，他必须为自己所做的事情给出答复。

他不自觉地走到电梯，电梯实际上已经对他敞开了。他不在乎现在几点，也不在乎任何事情。他只知道，他不得不做的事情。找到Steve。找到那个该死的混蛋，让他付出代价。Tony会帮助他，他一定会帮忙的。Tony当之无愧。Howard和Maria以及所有其他人都应得到正义。

“Friday，告诉Tony，我需要和他谈谈。这非常紧急。”

史蒂夫不能逃过这个。Howard会以某种方式使那个他妈的叛徒付出代价。没有人能惹他儿子。没有人。甚至是美国队长。


	8. 理解

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先，我想再次感谢大家对这个故事惊人的回应。你们不知道我有多兴奋。  
第二，在接近尾声的时候，我想澄清一些事情，以避免失望。我知道很多人都想看到Howard就steve对Tony所做的一切与Steve面对面，但遗憾的是，在这个故事中这不会发生。这个故事是关于Howard和Tony有机会解决他们之间的关系，因此Steve实际上就已经超出你能看到的范围。  
但是请放心，我有种种意图编写这种对抗（实际上，我已经开始了）。我已经将此编成系列，因为我目前正在计划三个续集。第一个已经完成，另外两个正在进行中。因此，人们提到的很多想在评论中看到的事情将在以后发生（如果有特别需要的事情，请告诉我。我不能保证会写出来，但这可能会启发我）。  
现在，继续讲故事。

当Friday通知Tony他父亲在外面要求进入实验室的时候，Tony刚刚完成新战甲的设计。怎么办？他可以小气的拒绝他进来。他很清楚地记得自己小时候并不被允许进入父亲的工作空间。

“让他进来，” Tony最终说道。他不是一个孩子，而且他也不会表现得像个小孩子。

“他在哪里？”Howard一进来就问道，怒气四射。他的头发乱七八糟，他微微发抖，双手握紧拳头。他看起来像是要干掉某人。

Tony已经见过很多次父亲生气了，儿时的他禁不住被疯狂的眼神吓到了。Tony很小的时候，Howard就打了他一巴掌，他偷偷溜进了他的办公室，不小心弄坏了他父亲放在桌子上的小饰品。他记得自己哭了起来，一直躲在实验室里，直到Jarvis找到他为止。他解释说，他的父亲并不想伤害他（他已经喝醉了，并当时Tony并没有明白），而且Tony也不必再害怕，因为这种情况再也不会发生了。确实再也没有发生过。现在Tony现在不得不想象如果Jarvis（人类Jarvis）现在还在他会说什么。或是他父亲喝醉后的想法。

退后一步，让桌子隔在他们之间，Tony凝视着父亲。他不再是小孩子了，而且他他妈绝对不会在他妈的自己的房子里屈服。绝对不可能。

“我不知道你在说什么，但你最好他妈的平静下来。”他是喝醉了？

Howard似乎没有听到任何声音。“他！在！哪？”他再次要求，严厉地说出每个单词。

“谁？”

“Steve Rogers。”

mmp。就是这个。这个Tony一直在恐惧的东西。

“我不知道，”他说，试图让自己听起来不屑一顾。

他父亲眼中有Tony无法理解的东西。“拜托，你肯定知道。你有这么多科技产物。”他挥舞着手臂在实验室里走动，尽管他什么也没看。“你当然可以找到他。”

“如果我不想呢？”该死，就在他以为自己和父亲变得融洽的时候。他妈的Rogers这破事就又他妈一次出现。

“找到那个婊子养的！Tony。”

当他实际上处理了他听到的单词时，让他爸滚蛋这几个词已经在他嘴边了。等下，啥？婊子养的？“啥？”

“你不能让那个混蛋躲过去，Tony。他怎么敢？那个混蛋怎么敢用我做的盾来伤害你？他他妈竟敢用我给他的力量来攻击你？”他现在真是发了疯了，而Tony只能像个白痴一样站在那里。他的父亲对Steve生气吗？为了他？什么？？

“等一下，等一下，等会。你是在生他的气吗？”

父亲凝视他，然后原地爆炸。“我他妈当然在生他的气！他试图杀了你！那个！妈蛋的！婊子养的！”

Tony是进了迷离境界*吗？“但是他是你的英雄。”这句话他自己听着都觉得蠢，但是……哇哦。他的父亲一直用钦佩和尊重去谈论罗杰斯。（“他是真正的美国英雄，Tony。”）  
【Twilight zone：这个词有挺多翻译方法，什么暮光区啊过渡区啊城市衰败地区啊，我选这个是个经济用语，套在这儿大概就是生活一直落落落落落，他么突然一件事开始起起起起起】

“显然我错了。干他妈的！”

Tony不知道该怎么办。这不是他的预料到的。“我……我不明白。”他感觉自己突然又蠢又渺小，他真不习惯这个。

Howard趴在桌上，一只手穿过头发，把头发弄得比原来还乱得多，叹了口气。“他妈的，Tony。”他现在听起来很疲倦，但是愤怒消失了。“我简直不敢相信我看错他了。他曾经是一个好人，或者至少我是这么认为的。我不知道他到底发生了什么，但是我看到了……那些不是英雄的举动。我...他妈的。他怎么会？他怎么能那么对你？对我？对这个世界？”他摇了摇头。“ 婊子养的。”但他不再是满腔怒火的了，他只是疲倦了。沉默了一小会之后，他再次抬头看着Tony。“你还好吧，对吧？”

话语让他冷静了下来。Tony想不出他能说什么。

“对不起，Tony。我很抱歉，儿子。”父亲的眼中含着泪。实际的眼泪。Tony仍然僵在原地。他只能看着父亲小心翼翼地接近他，好像他是什么野生小动物一样，然后将他拥入怀中。Tony站了一会儿，他不确定，直到他放松下来并拥抱了回去。

“没事了，爸爸，”他说，最后他也只是想到了一句蠢话。

“这不是没事了，Tony。这离没事了还差很远。这真他妈是一场灾难。我要当那个婊子养的，Tony，我要让他为他所做的一切付出代价。”

“你是怎么知道这些的？”Tony一直在想着要怎么说说，怎么去解释Steve还活着，还变成了逃犯。

Friday告诉我。她给我看了一些镜头。”

什么？“Friday，你等我一会再谈你，小女士*。”【Little lady：妈的这什么宠溺的称呼！我酸了！】

“对不起Boss。Stark先生想问你有关Rogers的事情。我想最好事先把事实告诉他。”她停顿了一下，然后用一种犹豫不决的声音问道“我做错了吗？”

Tony叹了口气。Friday还很年轻，她没有足够的经验来应对这种复杂的问题。Jarvis已经习惯了Tony和他的秘密，哪怕Jarvis不赞同，他也什么都不会说。她选择了她认为是最好的解决方法，如果他是那种坦诚的人的话，这种方式确实可能更好。会是一次没那么痛苦的谈话。“不，你做得很好，Fri。”

“真的吗？”天哪，她听着就好年轻。“我只想帮忙，Boss。”

“没关系，Friday。很好，不用担心。早晚都得解决，早一点会更好。”

“你为什么不直接告诉我？”Howard问。

“我本来打算。就……我以为……”他一直害怕父亲的反应，但是他怎么能这么说？

“你真的认为我会支持他吗？”

“嗯……是啊。一点点。也许。你让他听起来他妈的像是完美巅峰，我永远做不到的那种……”他又开始抵抗，他讨厌这个。

“我他妈干他仙人板板*！Tony！那个混蛋想杀了你！你认为我在这方面会觉得ok？我会选择他而优先于你？我自己的骨肉？我的亲儿子？”【For fuck's sake：我真的翻不动了，翻成该死就差那么点感觉】

“我以为你不在乎！”

父亲什么也没说，但他看上去……很悲伤。沮丧。根本不像Tony记忆里那么骄傲。“对不起，”他觉得他必须这么说。上帝，他真的错判了他的父亲，不是吗？就像其他所有人总是错误地判断他一样。

“对不起，我真是个糟糕的父亲，Tony。我不是那个意思……我尝试过，我只是……他妈的一团糟。”

Tony本人曾说过多少次类似的话？对于Pepper，对Rhodey，甚至在以前对Obie说过。无论他多么努力，他总是觉得自己以某种方式失败了。因此，他将自己投入到工作中，试图进行修复，以便下次做得更好。仍然失败。妈的。

“好吧好吧。这只是……就……就让我们重新开始，好吗？我们会再试一次。我们会做得更好，互相交谈。”

“好的。是的，应该这样做。”

降临的寂静并不完全让人舒服，也完全不可怕。尽管如此，Tony还是拼命尝试着想出一些事-不糟糕的-来打破它。

“多……Friday告诉了你多少事？”这不是一个愉快的话题，但是是一个必要的话题。如果它们能够以某种方式继续前进，最好将所有问题都摆出来。

“我想其中大部分。她向我展示了入侵后的镜头，从你第一次见面以来他对你有多混蛋起。”

听到他父亲为他辩护真是蛮奇怪的。“我也说了一些垃圾话。”

Howard嘲笑。“他应得的。傲慢的混蛋，谁他妈让他说他认识的人比你更好的？

“好吧，你是谁你对我爸做了什么？” Tony立即后悔了。该死的，他不是只是说他们应该重新开始吗？

“见鬼的Tony，你搞的好像我从没对你说过任何好话。”

“你没有。”他故意没有提高声音。他们可以进行文明的对话并且不会互相大喊大叫。他们必须能。

“我绝对他妈的有！我说过！”

“不，你没有。相信我，如果有我绝对记得。”

父亲再次带着失落的表情看着他。“不是。。。我确实对你说了好话，Tony，为了他妈的，我怎么会不？你是一个聪明的孩子，比我聪明，这能说明点说明。我知道我说过，你在学校的表现如何的好。妈的，你15岁就上了大学！”

“哇哦，如果你说过，那我就不是我了。”

那让Howard停顿了下来，显然是在考虑。“该死，也许我没有。对你来说，我的意思是。他妈的。他妈的！淦！我在这方面真是个烂人，Tony。”他坐在凳子上，把头顶在桌子上。

“是的，你差不多就是。” Tony抓过另一把椅子，坐在他旁边。“行啦。所以，让我们谈谈。清清脑子。真相时间。”

Howard没有抬头，只是挥了挥手，一副“你继续”的样子。

“好的。所以，如果你对我正在做的事情感兴趣，那么为什么你从来没有表达过？比如在我高中毕业典礼上。”他试图保持自己的声音平稳，但是那感觉有些刺痛。他明白他父亲是一个忙碌的人，要在所有小事露面是不可能的，但他应该在他的毕业典礼上做点什么。

“我想去来着，Tony。”Howard抬起头。他看上去精疲力尽。“我已经准备好出发了，但是最后一刻有点意外。我告诉你妈妈先去，我以为我可以很快把它搞定，然后仍然可以去，但是那些该死的混蛋就是不闭嘴。”

“你不能推迟一下吗？” Tony知道人们可能会要求做生意。他很清楚这种事最后那几分钟得有多痛苦。因为他们从来没有准时过，这绝不是什么偶然。多年来，他特意树立了一种不可靠的形象，这样他就不必对付那些屁话了。如果没有人指望他负责任，那他可以随便扯淡并且永远不会得罪任何人。让别人处理事情况总是比较容易的。首先是Obie，然后是Pepper。Tony Stark以其粗鲁和傲慢的态度而闻名。即便这样，SI仍然做得不错，因为人们并不真正在乎他的问题。只要他能持续生产就行了。另一方面，Howard Stark是一位可靠的商人-这是Tony表现的完全相反的另一个原因-所以他可能没有选择的余地。Tony尽可能多的希望出现在他父亲的生活里，但成年的Tony能明白事情没有那么简单。也许他的父亲可以非常努力的尝试一下–见鬼，他应该更努力地尝试的-但也许他已经尝试了。Tony现在有了新的看法，他完全没法忽略他，哪怕他非常想忽略掉它。

“我试过。我知道，我应该弥补你的。我想到那儿的，Tony，我发誓。我没有开派对，也没有开玩笑。但那他妈就是经常发生。”

Tony回想起那一天，它环顾四周等待他的父亲。他的妈妈和Jarvis在那儿，自豪地对着他微笑。此后，当他的父亲最终也没到的说话，妈妈和Jarvis告诉他，他在工作，但是他想来参加。他没相信他们，他觉得他父亲只是不想被打扰。后来他问Obie，想确认他的父亲到底有没有故意放他鸽子，奥比说了……妈的，他说他不知道他的会议。当时Tony没有理由怀疑Obie的话，至少不是当这和他认定的相吻合的时候。但是，现在很明显，Obie就是个大猪蹄子*。他是想让他和Howard保持矛盾？可以肯定的是，如果Tony被一堆父亲问题困扰着，那他会更容易被控制。无论什么时候，只要他表现的不错，Obie总是要提醒他，他父亲会怎样怎样，或者会怎样怎样的做这个或那个，这总会让托尼变得混蛋，然后去证明他能干的更好。“去他妈的那个阴险的混蛋！”【Big fat liar：大胖骗子=大猪蹄子，没毛病】

“什么？”

哦，他说出声了。“我正想到Obie。”

“为什么？他做了什么？我问了Friday，但她不肯告诉我太多。”

“他偷偷向恐怖分子出售我们的武器。”

“什么？！”

“他试图干掉我。三次。几乎都要成功了。”

“什么？！”Howard站得如此之快，他撞倒了凳子，嘴巴震惊地张开了。“那个该死的婊子！”他沮丧地用力拍着桌子，然后带着一丝恐慌地举起了手。“他妈的！天哪，你还好吗？”

“我很好，爸爸，那是几年前的事。他现在死了。”

“干的好。”语气里包含的恶毒和仇恨让Tony有些吃惊。父亲的眼睛再次涌现怒火，他的脸气的发红了。妈的，不好。

“好吧，爸爸，冷静点。你不会想让自己心脏病发作。”

Howard无视了他的声音。“他奶奶的！我相信的每一个人都是他妈的叛徒吗？”那是一个合理的问题，不是吗？“Fury呢？我在其中一个视频中看到了他。”

“好吧，他不太喜欢我，但他没有试图搞死我，没有。不过他确实监视着我。”

“哦，我得和他说一句。”Howard不是一个特别壮的家伙，从来没有参加过战斗，而且他已经70岁了-几乎没人会被他威胁。尽管如此，现在他看起来，Tony相信如果他想他会造成一些伤害的。不是肉搏，显而易见的，但他的父亲是一个聪明的人，他可以用其他方式战斗。Fury可能只是一个小惊喜。Tony心里一热，知道他的父亲愿意为他而战，哪怕仅仅因为他被人打了（哪怕这让他感觉像个小孩，告诉其他小孩他的父亲可以揍趴他们的父亲）。

“说真的，Tony，这简直他妈的糟透了。”

“我知道。但这不值得让你去做一个冠状动脉手术，好吗？”

Howard似乎并不满意，但他还是点了点头。然后他的手碰到桌子，他发出嘶嘶的呻吟。

“让我看看，” Tony伸出手说。

“没关系。我的情况比这更糟过。”

“反正还是要冷敷。” Tony将脖子探向实验室后面，然后喊到。“ Dum-E！给我拿点冰。但是，请尽量不要在你破坏东西的时候再破坏其他东西。”最后一点可能没用，但谁管。

父亲看向后面。“你在跟谁说话？”

发生了一场灾难后，Dum-E道了歉的哔哔声。Tony叹了口气。然后又是一场灾难后，Dum-E端着冰盘，上面还有一块脏抹布。好吧，这不是一个开放性伤口，所以没啥大问题。

Tony从他那拿走它们，并把两块冰块包裹在抹布中。“谢谢。现在，不管你砸了什么，都去收拾了。”但是Dum-E现在看着他的父亲，手臂旋转出各种角度，于是他无视了他。像往常一样。

“这是什么？”Howard把包着冰块的抹布放在手上，研究正在靠近他然后戳他的的Dum-E

“嘿！” Tony警告着陪他最久的机器人。“别搞了。”

Dum-E用他的眼睛看向他的父亲，然后再回头，倾斜他的手臂，发出一声好奇的哔哔声。除Rhodey和Pepper外，他不习惯其他出现在实验室里的人。好吧，他现在也认识Bruce，Vision和Peter了。

“看来是你当初正在研究的机器人，你的一个论文项目。”

“是的，就是他。是的，呃，介绍一下。爸爸，这是Dum-E。Dum-E，这是我爸爸。保持友善同时拜托别让我感到尴尬。”这句话可能根本毫无用处。

Dum-E向靠近他的那只手伸出爪子试图握手，令Tony惊讶的是，Howard用没受伤的那只手接受了它。Dum-E激动地发出哔哔声，开始在他们周围盘旋，疯狂地发出哔哔的声音并把所有东西撞倒。

“ Dum-E，停。安静。去把你的烂摊子收拾了，你可以过来，但前提是你收拾完了。”机器人收起爪子，发出悲伤的哔哔声。“别想了，伙计。去吧，嘘。还有别在打碎任何东西了。“Dum-E滚动到冰箱后一英寸，带着伤心的哔哔声并营造了一种悲伤的气氛，然后又向后滚动了一些，似乎是向后看了一眼，仿佛希望在随时被召回。Tony深情地摇了摇头。Dum-E简直是在威胁他，但是Tony还是爱那个小混蛋。“别再装可怜，然后去做你的工作，你这小笨蛋。”

“它是……明白了吗？”

Tony差点忘了他在那儿，转身回到父亲身边。“他是一个人工智能。好吧，基础版的。我建造的第一个，并不是很好。但是在某些方面，他还是不错的。”他是个相当不过的朋友，他想。而且他的老朋友救了Rhodey。

“你就不能给这个可怜小家伙起个好一点的名字吗？”

那不是Tony想象中从他父亲那里得到的评论。“我实际上并没有想这么叫他。当他第一次被激活时，我有点醉，不知道我当时说了什么。但是他拒绝应答其他的任何名字，所以……他可能不是那么聪明，但是天哪，他相当固执。”

Howard笑了。“他是应该干什么的？”Tony赞同地发现，他父亲这次使用了正确的代词。

“他……好吧，他是在一个轮子上的手臂。从字面上看，他应该是个帮手。帮我拿过来工具，端着东西，或者之类的事。不过，他并不总是很擅长。他的运动控制和空间识别能力不尽如人意，而且有时还有点太过兴奋。” 从Dum-E的方向又传来东西掉落的声音，刚好证明Tony的观点。

“为什么不解决它？我是说，技术方面的问题。显然你现在拥有更好的技术。”

Tony双臂交叉，瞪了一会。“仅仅因为他不完美，并不意味着他不够出色。”另外，Tony喜欢Dum-E的不完美，他有点笨手笨脚，还有点傻乎乎的。但他就是这样，如果有什么问题，那肯定不是这个机器人的错。因为Tony的伪劣行为而惩罚他是不公平的。

让他高兴的是，Howard似乎理解这一点-这才不是一个对他糟糕的育儿方法一个微妙的挖苦-因为他只是点了点头。

Dum-E的爪子拿了杯咖啡回来，把它递给了Howard，Howard毫不犹豫地接受了。

“别喝那个，”Tony警告说，当他看见他父亲刚要喝的时候。“他有时会感到迷茫，并把他不应该放的东西放进去。”

Howard闻了闻，试了一点。“味道还不错。”

“哦，那就好。但最好还是先检查一下。” Dum-E向他们发出快乐的哔哔声，然后滑走。“嘿，我得不到任何东西吗？” Tony在他身后大喊，Dum-E用了超响的一声哔作为回应。

“这真是一个了不起的创意，Tony。”自从他进来以来，他第一次真正开始在实验室里四处转转。当他注意到另一张桌子上的战甲的时候，他的眼睛闪闪发亮，他立即走过去仔细看了一下，咖啡被遗忘了。“天，看看这个，真是不可思议。”他像在糖果店里的孩子一样笑着。

他们花费了接下来的几个小时中，去谈论Tony向他父亲展示的他多年来设计的一些战甲和其他东西，Dum-E偶尔过来制造一些噪音。全息投影使Howard特别惊叹（这确实很棒），而且它们的使用起来也很容易。“上帝，如果我把这个撤销的话……你可以在几秒钟内重新完成所有工作，而不必手动重新绘制所有原理图。”

“我会给你提供一台平板电脑，以便你可以使用它。Friday，送一些东西过来好吗？”

“当然，Boss。”

“谢谢，儿子。”

尽管讨厌他要弄乱他们的好心情，但Tony还是下定决心要和他父亲多谈一点东西，因此他必须坚持下去。“所以，当我还是个孩子的时候，你为什么不让我进实验室？”他小心翼翼的试着不要让这个听起来像是在指责，最好只是好奇。

Howard叹了口气。“我是那样过。你以前会坐在角落里将所有东西放在一起。然后有一天你决定玩喷灯，因为我没有注意，你几乎把自己扔到火里去了。当然，你妈妈差点为此要了我的脑袋*。我没法在盯着你的同时还能工作，而且周围有太多危险的东西了。只是为了你的安全。”【Your mom almost had my head for that：他妈原句就是这么说的啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，同一个世界，同一种愤怒方式】

行吧，这说的通。“那你为什么不直接告诉我？”

“我说了。我说那太危险了。”

Tony不记得了，他只记得自己再也不被允许进去，而他理解的意思是他的父亲只是不想让他待在他身边。

“就像你圣诞节或生日的时候想要一个喷灯，你显然没有得到。我们告诉过你这太危险了，但你不高兴了而且哭的就好像我们突然都变成了什么恶魔似的。”

哼呣。Tony也想起那件事，对自己没有得到想要的礼物感到生气，感到不公平，而且觉得父亲不爱他。不过，现在想想，他忍不住畏缩了一下。当然，8岁的他以为喷灯是最酷的东西，但是在他们的正确思想中，没有父母会同意这一点。上帝，他是个笨蛋。

“对那个我很抱歉。”

他的父亲耸了耸肩。“你还是个孩子，孩子们真的无法理解那种事情。我们会告诉你不要做某事，因为这很危险，而你完全忽略了它并且还是这么做了。然后当你遇到麻烦时就变得沮丧。”他的父亲停顿了片刻。“有时候我可能忽略了一些事情，特别是当我已经被某些事情缠住的时候。”在Tony有些偏执的视觉里，这种情况可是经常发生的。

“哇哦，那……行吧，我猜。”

“对不起，我让你以为我不在乎你。我对人从来没有好过。”

“是的，没关系，我明白了。”并不是真的没关系了，他想，而是非常好。知道他父亲是一个糟糕的父亲是因为他只是跟人没法好好相处，要比是因为只是不想对他付出任何要好的多。毕竟，Howard只是人类，人类会时不时的搞砸，有时甚至是令人震惊的-看看Rogers和他的傲慢与愚蠢。但并不代表他是邪恶的–Tony可能在生Rogers的气，但他也不认为他是邪恶的–但是最终结果仍然是一场灾难。托尼可能在跟他父亲讨论任何关于他们之间的、有许多其他因素、而且他还完全不清楚这些因素的问题上有沟通问题*，他们绝对需要提高他们的沟通技巧。【这句话长达三十一个单词，还没有标点符号，这是什么概念，就是你深吸一口气都读不完的概念啊】

“Fury身上发生了什么？”Howard在谈话中又一次平静下来。

“不知道。我上次见到他是在几年前，在他被判定为死亡状态之后。他可能是藏在某个地方，在幕后操控。” Tony耸了耸肩。“只要他不出现在这里，那就都不是我的问题。”

“那个要接受审判的Ross是怎么回事？”

“啊，那又是一团乱麻。那家伙是个彻头彻尾的混蛋，他讨厌所有人，尤其是Bruce。他想利用“复仇者联盟”去谋取自己的利益，不过，老实说，我不确定他到底是怎么想的。无论如何，他违反了《协议》，更不用说还有其他很多人权法了，所以现在他正在等待审批。”

“你为什么要作证？”

“好吧，自从Rogers把他的好兄弟们从监狱里救了出去，而Ross又设法掩盖了一点他自己的踪迹，我就得去告诉确实在那儿的所有人，Ross准备派一个敢死队去追杀他们。”

提到Rogers的时候，Howard的脸再一次愤怒了起来，现在他皱着眉头，握紧了拳头。“如果他们进了监狱，那完全是因为他们属于那里。” 他几乎可以称得上是恶毒地说“我看到了在机场的战斗，他们差点杀了你的团队。”

Tony不能完全不同意这一点。但还是，Ross无权自己动手。“确实，但是他们还是应该先得到审判。”

“Boss，Stark夫人正在找Stark先生。”

“该死，现在几点了？”

“现在是上午7:30。”

Tony和Howard都为此感到惊讶。完美，又一个不眠之夜。

“妈的，难怪我感觉像屎一样。上帝，变的老去，这本身就是一摊屎。”

Tony笑了。是的，肯定是。

“你最好回去，爸爸。去睡一会。”

“你也是。Friday，请告诉Maria，我会出现在那。讲真，Tony，上床睡觉去。而且……我们应该……晚些时候再多谈谈。”

“是啊，好。告诉妈妈我会在午餐时间去见她，好吗？”

Howard点点头，站起来，呻吟着伸了个懒腰。“上帝，我讨厌变老。”

“好吧，总比死掉好。” 话刚说出来，Tony就瑟缩了一下，但这些都是真的。

Howard没有回答，只是点了点头，走了出去，回到他的公寓。

Tony环顾四周，陷入沉思，直到Friday提醒他应该上床去睡觉了。很不情愿，但Tony还是服从了。还有很多事情要做，他还不能把自己搞的一团糟。时光确实是个婊子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的废话：  
我知道我不应该多哔哔  
但是  
这章给我自己翻哭了啊  
我他妈边翻边哭啊呜呜呜  
可能你们没有那么大感受，我翻的时候感触特别大啊呜呜呜呜  
可能是因为一句话要读好几遍，我越读越伤心啊呜呜呜  
我他妈好伤心啊呜呜呜呜  
你俩他妈现在就给我抱在一起一个小时！不许撒手！  
给我好好告诉对方你们有多爱彼此啊呜呜呜呜  
我要死了呜呜呜  
我哭的好大声呜呜呜呜  
我他妈都想到小托尼没等到爸爸来参加毕业典礼的样子了，更扎心的是爸爸真的有想去的啊呜呜呜呜呜  
爸爸准备好了去的啊！就是有事爸爸也想尽快解决然后赶着去参加小托尼的毕业典礼啊呜呜呜呜！  
结果最后小托尼也没等到爸爸，爸爸也没有参加上！  
我原地去世！


	9. 归还

Maria抱着手臂看着Howard滚出电梯。“在这么不和谐的时间，你刚才哪去了？”

“我刚才在和Tony聊天。”实验室真的非常令人惊讶。Howard在不准备去睡觉的任何时候都想多探索一下。

“在半夜？”

“他已经醒了，在工作。”

Maria看上去并不高兴。Howard认为Tony很快就要对他的新睡眠习惯大发牢骚了。

“随着男孩吧，Maria。事实上他其实已经不再是男孩了。”

“你也不是。”

好吧，他不能反对这一点。“对。我正在回床上去。Tony说他也要去，所以我们午饭见。”她一直瞪着他一路进入卧室，但是Howard了解他的妻子。她并不是真的那么生气。见鬼，她大概能很高兴他和Tony能在一起呆上几个小时-仅仅是他俩-还没互相咆哮（哇哦，Howard也许咆哮了一点，但不是对Tony，这可是一个非常重要的区别）

当他的头一挨到枕头，他就睡着了。

*****

当他再次醒来时，丝毫没有感觉到时间的流逝。

“快到中午了，Howard，该起床了。”

中午？好吧，这并不像如果他又一个紧急预约的样子-那不是很棒吗？他洗完澡，剃了胡子，慢慢悠悠的穿好衣服。

“Banner博士想与我们讨论一下测试结果，”Maria告诉他，并递给他一杯咖啡。爱她。“他马上就到。”

Howard点点头，坐在厨房柜台旁享受咖啡。这台新机器绝对的与众不同。

Tony和Banner走出了电梯，看上去好多了。Howard昨晚并没有真正注意到他看上去有多憔悴，但现在看来反差颇为惊人。

“早好啊，妈妈，爸爸。”

“是中午，甜心，”Maria责备地说道。尽管如此，她还是给了孩子一个拥抱和亲吻，并给Banner一个温暖的微笑。

“行。那下午好。Bruce有新消息了！”

他们坐在客厅里，Tony给自己搞了杯咖啡，无视掉他妈妈那不赞成的表情。

“你们似乎都很健康，”Banner说。“据我所知，没有任何不良影响……来自于发生过的任何事情。但是我还是更愿意继续监控你的情况，以防万一。”他们点点头。“但是，当我说很健康的时候，我指的是你的年龄。Stark先生，如果你不想进一步损害肝脏，就应该减少饮酒。这还没变的很严重，但是如果你继续喝酒，估计快了。”

是啊。他的家庭私人医生已经告诉了他很多次了-Maria和Jarvis也是如此。现在是时候做一些改变了。  
他不能因为喝太多而扔掉这次起死回生的机会。他向Banner点了点头。“我会的。”

“Friday，盯着他，”Tony说。Howard皱着眉头，但保持沉默。孩子说的有道理；像往常一样，当他开始变得烦躁时，一个提醒可能会有所帮助。

“还有Stark夫人，我建议你补充一种维生素。”

Maria同意了，然后转向Tony。“亲爱的，我能和你说句话吗？”

“呃，当然妈妈。”通过她的表情，他知道他要被上课了。

“Banner博士，如果你不介意的话，我有几个问题。”Howard说，同时也给Maria和Tony一些隐私，而且他实际上有事要问。

Howard和Banner把其他人留在客厅，走到厨房，Howard还借此机会又喝了一杯咖啡。

“我知道Steve Rogers还活着，活的挺好而且还完全是个混蛋。”

Banner站直了身体，看起来很惊讶。“你怎么知道？”

Howard挥了挥手，有点生气，显然每个人都认为有关他儿子的重要事情他应该被隐瞒。“Friday告诉了我一切。我想知道的是现在发展到什么情况了。”

“我不确定你是什么意思。”

“我的意思是那他妈长着个屎样的玩意几乎用他妈我的盾杀死了我的儿子。”他试图控制自己的脾气，但是仅仅回忆一下就使他想再次暴揍点什么东西（或者某人）。他简直不敢相信自己对人看错的有多离谱。

班纳盯凝视着他，均衡着。“据我所知，他们是逃犯。到目前为止，他们一直在隐藏行踪，因此除了向他们所有人发出逮捕令外，没法采取其他行动。如果它们什么时候露脸了……哇哦，那么我们再说。”

“你真的不知道他们在哪里吗？你没有试着找到它们吗？”他们怎么能就那么让他们跑了？不仅是为了Tony，而且是对所有人，Steve所造成的所有伤害和背叛。

“据我所知。Tony正忙于应付《协议》，并整理了他们留下的烂摊子。又一次的”最后一个词用相当压抑的声音带出了许多秘密。会有个关于这个的故事。“除非他们再次引起麻烦，否则我们还有其他事儿要操心。”

Howard不喜欢它。他不喜欢Steve可以就那样离开，就！那样离开！。Barnes也是。不论是否被洗脑，他都杀死了Howard和Maria，使Tony成为孤儿。留下他独自与他妈那个Obie一起，后者还变成了另一个他妈动手谋杀的叛徒。操他们全家。

“我必须承认，这不是我们对你所期望的。”

烦恼没有用，是吗？成为一个如此操蛋糟糕的父亲是Howard自己的错-显然每个人都知道。这还真是一种痛苦。 “你们真的认为我不会在乎那个王八蛋差点搞死我儿子吗？”

“我们知道他是你的朋友。”

“是的，他是。或至少我是这么想的。直到他决定做个王八蛋然后试着杀了我儿子。现在他可以滚去地狱了因为我他妈的非常在乎。”上帝，Howard想和他谈谈，问他他他妈到底在想什么。问他怎么能就那样背叛了他们。天啊，Peggy会对此感到恶心。还有Erskine，那么确定他选了个好人，一个不会滥用他所赋予力量的人。他会感到惊恐的，如果他知道Steve用他的礼物都做了什么。

“你和Tony谈过这个吗？”

“是啊，我们昨晚谈过。”

“哇哦，那很好。”

“还有其他我想问你的事情。关于Tony。”

Banner保持警惕的表情。至少他的朋友关心这个孩子。“什么？”

“他还好吗？Friday告诉我他受了重伤。”毕竟两个他妈的超级士兵打一个普通人？即使穿着战甲，下面只是普通的血肉之躯。操他妈的两个王八羔子。

“他康复得不错，在大多数情况下。但恐怕我不能告诉你更多。一些机密和其他全部。”

“我理解。”但是他不喜欢这样。他有权了解自己儿子的健康，不是吗？哪怕Tony已经不再是孩子了。

“你可以直接与Tony交谈，随时。”

“是的，我们正在为此努力。”Howard自嘲地说。“谢谢你对他的照顾。”

他们回到客厅。Tony显得有些尴尬，几乎立刻就提出了一个新的话题，看起来更像是为了避免再被上课。

“所以，伙计们，午餐时间。我们应该去吃午饭。像，我们所有人一起。团队午餐！对吧，Bruce？Friday，叫大家到顶层公寓去，再给我们搞点午饭。”

“当然的事儿，Boss。”也许只是Howard的想象，但是Friday听起来似乎被逗笑了。

Maria给了Tony一宠溺的微笑。“听起来不错，宝贝。我和乐意能更好地了解你的朋友。”

于是他们上到了Tony的公寓层，跟Rhodes和Vision一起。Vision，作为一个机器人，并不会实际进餐，但无论如何他都被邀请参加团队聚餐，Tony解释说因为这与进食一样重要的社交习惯。

食物非常棒，气氛也很好，尽管一开始有些紧张，但很快就变得令人舒适了，这得感谢Maria令人敬畏的主持技巧。她一项善于让人们放松下来并在冲突升级之前进行处理（除了涉及到Howard和Tony的问题-Howard承认他们那时既固执又任性）。自从Howard和Tony和解了以后，还没有任何理由能引发冲突，所有局势只是有点尴尬。Howard无能为力，但还是好奇其他人从Tony那里听到的关于他和Maria的消息是什么样的，除了Howard那糟糕的教育方式。

谈话内容仅限于一些没有争议的话题和时事。Tony向他们介绍了Stark基金会（现为Maria Stark基金会）在过去30年中所做的工作，以及世界上一些社会政治变化。Vision提出了自己的观点，像他是一个非人类的人，所以经常被人类的行为所困扰，比如一个叫“memes”的东西，这促使其他人解释互联网及其所有功能。Howard发现这非常有趣，并提出了许多问题，从实践到理论。Rhodes向他们讲述了他和Tony在MIT的一些有趣的故事。Howard为他错过这个世界和他缺席儿子的人生那么多而感到很难过。他再次暗暗发誓，他不会浪费这个机会。

总而言之，这是一个非常愉快的下午，尽管这并没有使他忘记自己的不幸经历。

*****

他们到客厅休息，并继续讨论过去30年中的重要技术进步。直到Friady提醒他们van Dyne女士刚刚到达大厦。

“行，好吧。谢谢，Fri，”Tony说。“好吧，所以我想我应该和她谈谈并解释……”他向Howard和Maria的方向比划了一下。

“我和你一起去，”Bruce提议。

“很好。”

Vision和Rhodes留下来，他们继续对话，尽管Howard担心Pym的姑娘会说些什么。他意识到，他对她一无所知，除了她的父母是谁以外，以及她追随她母亲的脚步穿上了黄蜂战甲。

半小时后，Tony和Bruce带着她一起回来。她穿着西装，同时Howard对她与她母亲如此的相似而感到震惊。

“所以，Hope，这是我的父母，Howard和Maria。妈妈，爸爸，这是Hope。”

Maria微笑着站起身。“我的天哪，你已经长这么大了，我们上次见到你的时候你还是个小家伙呢，现在看看你。你看起来就像你的母亲。”她走到她身边，亲吻了她的脸颊。

Hope笑了。“很高兴再次见到你，Stark夫人，尽管我不得不承认我不太记得以前见过你。”

“嗯，你就见过……我不知道……只有四五次。”

“你很了解我的母亲吗？”Howard觉得她的声音有些许奇怪。Hank没有告诉她关于她妈妈的事吗？

“不是非常了解，但是我们是熟人。我们经常出现在相同的活动现场。”

Hope再次微笑。她转向他，Howard站了起来。他曾经被认为是迷人的，尽管在过去的几年中，他有些缺失了那些（过多的酒和苦涩，可能吧）。尽管如此，他还是给了她最好的微笑。Hank可能是个混蛋，但这不是他女儿的错。另外，Tony喜欢她，所以她不会那么糟糕。他握了她的手。“我的荣幸，van Dyne女士。”不过，奇怪的是，她以她母亲的名字命名而不是Hank的名字。Tony曾说过他们没法好好相处，但是，靠，那可怜的混蛋会为此受伤的。Howard可以想象，如果他来到这个未来并发现Tony以他妈妈的名字命名，他会感到多么糟糕。不是说Maria不是最好的，而是，哇哦……

“Hope就好。”

“Hope。”他犹豫了一下，然后想到这也许是显而易见的。“你父亲怎么样？”

Hope哼了一声，摇了摇头。“我敢肯定，跟你记忆里的那个没什么差别。所以我们真没必要讨论这个。”

另一部分Howard感到高兴的是，他不是这儿唯一的辣鸡父亲，但更大的一部分为Hnak感到难过。这些年来，他还没有与孩子一起找到解决问题的方法吗？这真的很悲伤。尽管Howard不喜欢Hank，但他知道对方不是坏人（至少不会比Howard还坏），只是……哇哦，只是一个混蛋（是的，毫无疑问是Maria让他听到这种黑锅评论的）。实际上，他们两个的共同点可能比他们俩愿意承认的要多的多。也许他应该和那个家伙休战；毕竟，他们的孩子现在在一起工作，而且对于这种荒唐的互相仇恨行为来说，他们实在是太老了（不是Howard在怀恨在心-好吧，没有怀太多）。

“好吧，再次与他交谈肯定会很有趣。”

“哦，我确定他会喜欢的，”她用讽刺的声音说道。这让Howard笑了起来。女孩很有活力，当然，就像Janet一样。真高兴她比起父亲更像母亲。

“坐下吧，亲爱的，”Maria招待道。“Tony，甜心，去给Hope拿点东西喝，她一定很累了。”

“哦，没事的，Stark太太。”

“胡说。”Maria对Tony做了一个催促的小动作，Tony似乎对于他妈妈来回指使他而感到相当高兴。部分有钱人会雇佣仆人为了所有小事，Howard知道这个，但是他从来不喜欢太多人在老宅里工作（Jarvis，特殊场合的厨师，一些清洁工人，以及不时照顾花园的人，都在Jarvis的监管之下），所以他们都习惯了自己拿东西。从Howard所能看到的，Tony也是如此-他还没有看到任何一个员工在这儿附近。Tony要么亲自做事，要么让他的机器人/人工智能做这件事。的确，才华横溢的人，无需与人打交道即可完成工作。

Tony带给大家果汁和小零食。

“与协议委员会的会议进行的怎么样，Van Dyne女士？”当他们都拿到饮料和小零食后，Vision问道。

“相当好。Ross的审判很好地提醒了人们滥用协议不是一个好主意，因此每个人都表现出最好的行为，非常外交性质和公开的表现了自己对罗斯的蔑视。”

“没有什么比仇视共同的敌人更重要了。”Rhodes说到

“没有什么比在展览中展示可怕的人物更让人能感到优越感了。”Tony补充

“这个叫Ross的人到底是谁，他做了什么？”Maria问。

这是一个令人不安的故事，Howard想，尽管他不能真的说他很惊讶。他知道很多将军，虽然有些人很好，但有些人简直是彻头彻尾的糟糕透顶，如果能得到他们想要的东西，他们会毫不犹豫地践踏任何人。他特别记得一个人，他想下令在越南进行核打击，为了“迅速结束战争，并向他们展示谁是老大”，就像他所说的那样。幸运的是，其他所有人都有更好的想法，并且完全无视了他。

“你要作证反对他？”

Tony点点头。“是的。明天。接到检察院提醒我早点的电话。我对此有点期待。”他转向Banner。“你知道，一旦Ross入狱，也许你应该再次尝试联系Betty。”

“我不确定这是个好主意，真的。”

“也许不会重新开始任何事情，但是……结束什么或某事。”

“也许。”

“抱歉，谁是Betty？”Hope问。“如果你不介意我问问。”

Banner告诉他们的故事是Ross如何利用自己的女儿追求Banner（和绿巨人），这令人恐惧。上帝他妈的耶稣，Howard想，这个家伙能击败我然后获得有史以来最糟糕的父亲奖。在他旁边我当年都可能是个好爸爸。就像Tony所说的，没有什么比拥有一个可怕的榜样能更好地感到优越感了。

之后，Banner很快就准备告辞，因为他还有一些实验室的工作。Vision与他同行，他引用了他正在做的一些研究，而Rhodes还有其他职责，只剩下Howard，Maria，Tony和Hope。

“我希望你不介意，Stark太太，但是你能告诉我一些关于我母亲的事吗？”

“你父亲没有跟你讲过她吗？”

Hope摇了摇头。“不，他从来不想谈论这个。几年前我甚至不知道她的真正死因。”

“什么意思，她的真正死因了？不是飞机失事吗？”

“不，”Howard说。他还记得当他从执行任务回来且没能带Janet一起回来时Hank的脸。他静静地凝视了很久。

“我猜你知道真相。”

他点了点头。“那时我已经不再直接参与神盾了，我主要是担任顾问和技术顾问，但是我听说了发生了什么。对于你的失去，我感到非常遗憾，Janet是个好人。”

“你在说什么？”Maria问他。“Janer与神盾有什么关系？”

Maria对神盾一直处于基本一无所有的状态。一方面，这是机密的，另一方面，Howard从未想过让神盾离他的家人太近。显然，这最终并没有做的很好在对Tony（或Maria）方面。

Hope解释说：“我的父母曾与神盾一起工作，尽管当我开始为皮姆科技工作时才发现了一些关于父亲的事情，他给我看了蚁人战甲。他没有说妈妈也穿战甲。”

“战甲？”对，Maria也不知道。

“就是Hank发明的一些小玩意，它可以将人缩小到蚂蚁大小。Janet也有一件，有翅膀，他们叫她黄蜂。他们为神盾执行任务，主要是为了渗透和检索一些……重要的东西。那是...一次失败的任务。Janet没有做到。Hank一团糟，他拿走了战甲，不再与我们有任何关系，变得比以前更加偏执。”

“真糟糕。而你父亲没有告诉你？”

“没有。自从我大部分时间都在寄宿学校以来，他并没有太多机会。”Hope的声音与Tony几天前谈到学校时的痛苦一样。Howard忍不住退缩了一下。就像Howard本人一样，Hank可能一直试图保护Hope-他也从未告诉Tony有关神盾的任何信息-但很明显，Hope并没有对此表示赞同（就此而言，Tony也没有）。为人父母真的超难。

“有时候很难谈论痛苦的事情。”Maria郑重的说

Hope叹了口气。“我知道，但是……她是我的母亲。我对她一无所知。”

“我理解。好吧，Janet很好，她经常谈到你。她为你感到非常骄傲。”

当Maria向Hope讲述有关她妈妈的故事时，Howard思考着他们之间的疏远和未说出口的事。他应该更加努力地与Tony建立关系链接的，即使那相当困难。他一直在等着Tony长大-因为他跟孩子的关系向来糟糕-但最终他根本没有时间。，他也应该更努力地向Tony解释自己，即使Tony不能立即理解。他应该分给他的男孩更多的时间，让他优于一切，而不是想着会有下一次来弥补它。见鬼，他应该直接告诉儿子他为他感到骄傲，而不是觉得Tony会知道（如果你从未告诉过他，他怎么会他妈的知道，Howard？）。

Tony过来坐在他旁边。“你还好吗，爸？”

“是的，只是在思考点东西。”关于他到底干了多少操蛋事。现在他真要喝一杯，淦。

“要不你还是别想了。”

“什么？”

“看起来好像不是什么快乐的事。”

是啊，确实不是。但是它们是必要的。Howard是一名工程师，他知道解决问题的唯一方法是弄清楚问题出在哪里以及如何出了问题。他一直都知道有问题；现在他可以清楚地看到它们是什么了。不过，向来都是知识令生活更加美好。他在心底叹了口气。机器比人简单得多……

“爸？”

“抱歉，分心了。”Howard看到Hope似乎很高兴听到有关她母亲的事情。Hank真的没有告诉她什么吗？

他看着Tony。“我……我希望我们之间的状态能更好，儿子，但是我不确定如何做到这一点。”

“没事，爸。考虑到所有方面，我真心觉得我们已经做得很好了。我很高兴你们回来。”

“顺便问一下，现在有任何关于那个理论吗？”

“哦，对，我还没告诉你。实际上，我们提出了一些假设。”

可以控制人的外星权杖听起来很疯狂，Howard想着，但是考虑到他在他死了30年后坐在这里，一切皆有可能。显然，未来充满了可能性。

“我们仍在努力寻找那个家伙，但到目前为止幸运女神还没有注意道我。我敢肯定他最终会出现。反派总有一个名为‘烦人’的麻烦习惯，更不用说他们还贼执着了，所以……”

“你不知道他为什么首先攻击你？”

“除了我是众所周知的目标以外？没有头绪。我甚至不知道这个家伙是个人类还是个疯狂的、一心想统治地球的见鬼外星人。”

“雷神那个人怎么样？”Howard会有点事要跟那个混蛋谈谈，如果他能见到他。【A2里雷神掐铁罐脖子这事霍爹记得是清清楚楚啊……】

“他什么怎么样？他滚回了老家，或者不管通常他在哪里浪费着他的时间。他并不完全的可靠。”

他也不完全是一个盟友，Howard想着，回忆着Friday给他看的剪辑。“无论如何，他是怎么想的？为什么他到这儿来是干什么的？”

“啊，这是一个很长的故事。我怀疑他没有告诉我们所有的事儿。实际上，我们并没有知道太多。我猜他觉得是没有必要来教育我们这些可怜且愚蠢的原始人。”Howard注意到儿子声音中的苦涩，这只会使他更生气。是谁让那个白痴雷神觉得他在任何方面都比人类高等？比Tony还优秀？他看着可没那么聪明。而且到底是谁结束了战斗并拯救了所有人？是的，是Tony，我可去他妈的王八蛋。

Maria叫着他的名字，为Hope向他求证一些情况，这使他与Tony的对话转移了一点。等他想回到刚刚的聊天的时候，Friday就说话了。

“Boss，我们看到那个拿着魔法物品的人。”

“艹，在哪？”

“他似乎正在Greenwich Village与一些穿着奇怪的人打架。”

“给所有人打电话。记得让市长知道我们将要参与其中。”

“马上搞定，Boss。”

“我去换上战甲。”Hope说到

“实际上，Hope，我希望你待在这里……”他用一种“没那么微妙”的目光看向Howard和Maria。放屁，他们不需要保姆，真是谢谢你啊。

“我们不需要保护，Tony，”Howard抗议。

“真的？如果那个人出现在这里然后撤消他所做的事情，你准备怎么办？嗯？友好地请求他别那么干吗？或者瞪他？”他转向Hope。“Hope？”

她点点头。Howard看着Maria，想知道她对此有何想法。

“你在说谁？为什么有人要攻击我们？都没人知道我们在这里。”

“妈妈，我没有时间解释，对不起。我得走了。Hope可以解释这些。请待在这儿。”

Tony快速的给了他们一个拥抱，然后匆匆走了出去。Hope先离开去换上黄蜂战甲。“我马上回来，Stark先生和Stark夫人。”

“Howard，这是怎么回事？”

Howard依旧对此情况感到恼火。他一直讨厌在场外晃着拇指等待。但还是，他知道自己在这里无能为力，也不想让自己陷入什么危险。他以前可能蠢到那种地步过一次，但那得回到他年轻鲁莽的时候。他现在已经70岁了，很难与那些挥舞着魔法的恶棍相提并论。他叹了口气，告诉Maria Tony关于他们如何到达这里的理论，以及可能是造成这种情况的那个神秘人物。

“Friday，你能告诉我们发生了什么吗？”

“目前发生争执的地点没有新闻人员，Stark先生。摄像头不足以清楚的反映现场情况。”

“这意味着你不知道？”Howard质问到，他开始感到担忧了。

“这意味着我不能轻易地向你展示。我和Boss一同在战甲里，所以我当然知道发生了什么。”她听起来像是受到侮辱了，这使Howard感觉平衡了一点。他相信Tony打造令人骄傲的AI了。

“所以你能告诉我们，但不能展示给我们？”Maria问道。

“别，你应该专心辅助Tony，”Howard说。

“我完全有能力一次完成这两项工作，”Friday用同样受到侮辱语气回应。“我的处理能力非常好。”这真是相当奇怪，她竟然有爱尔兰口音，Howard想。他曾经注意到过，但并没有真正考虑过-他在想其他事情。但是现在，他不确定他是否想知道太多关于Tony与某个魔法师作战的情况。他的脑海里依然上映这从Friday向他展示的那些视频里看到的那些外星生物。该死的，那一定相当可怕。这个家伙，无论他是谁，可能那些外星人有任何关系吗？

Hope又回来了，Howard看着那套战甲问了一些相关的问题去分散自己的注意力，尽管她避开了大部分问题。

“Friday，有什么新消息吗？”几分钟后，Maria问。

“一直在与目标作战的人们似乎站在我们这一边。其中之一似乎是奇异博士。目前尚不清楚其目标是什么。”

“谁是奇异博士？”

Hope回答道“他曾经是一名神经外科医生。后来他出了车祸，结束了他的职业生涯，显然在寻找治疗方法的同时学会了巫术。我前一段时间见过他。我们邀请他加入复仇者联盟不过他拒绝了。”

“所以人类也可以使魔法了？”Howard一直以为那是外星人的把戏。

“看来是的，是的。我对此并不十分了解，Strange在分享信息这方面非常谨慎，我们一直有意再和他谈谈，建立一些合作关系什么的，但似乎总有一些事情需要我们去注意。”

“Van Dyne女士，”Friday说，声音里充满恐惧。“我已经失去了与Boss的联系。”

干他妈的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉在着断章，下章会在周一上传  
【译者：翻译的好处下章随本章一起上传LOL】


	10. 答案

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我首先要为荒唐的反派道歉（实际上是未来更多的情节设置）。我有努力的想使它变得有趣，不知道我成功了多少。让我知道你的想法。

Vision，Rhodey和Bruce正在屋顶上等待Tony。Tony停下来等待Mark 56出现在他的身边，然后他走向了他的朋友和队友。

“所以，Loki又来了。如果可能的话，我们得找到他和他那根荧光棒。”

“我不确定我能帮上什么忙，Tony。”Bruce一直对让大个子在城市里出现感到担忧。在Tony（优秀）的观点里，这挺傻的。绿巨人并不是一个没脑子的野兽，尽管人们普遍那么认为；他可以接受命令，只去追击那些正确的目标。他的身材和力量使他更有可能去破坏事物，但他并没有故意伤害他人（除非那些人朝他开枪，在这种情况下，他这样做是有道理的）。Tony一直试图说服Bruce相信这一点，但目前为止他们收效甚微。

“行，那就待在这等通知，守好大厦，以防那家伙出现在这里。毕竟Hope还和我爸妈在一起。”无论如何，最好还是把Bruce留在这里-没什么比那个绿色的大块头保镖更能保证他父母的安全。

做出决定后，Tony，Rhodey和Vision准备起飞（拥有一支能够自行飞行的团队实在是太实用了）。“怎么样了，Friday？”

“战斗仍在进行中，Boss。已通知警察清理该地区。目标似乎对平民并没有特别感兴趣。”

“很好。我们完全不需要另一个超级疯子到处乱搞。”

飞往战斗地点的时间很短。Tony花了一些时间与负责确保现场安全的警员讲话，然后才进入战斗，Rhodey和Vision在他身后。

“荧光棒”挥舞着他的手施着魔法或者其他什么见鬼的玩意，两个穿着奇怪衣服的家伙则在保护他们自己。看起来他似乎占了上风，Tony对“不知名的恶棍”（妈的，他得给这个家伙起个名字）进行了一次爆破，让那家伙晕头转向同时给了其他人一个重新组队的机会。反派挥着他那根荧光棒向其他人和复仇者们发射能量束。Tony，Rhodey和Vision飞开了，但其他人却无法躲闪并被击倒。Rhodey试着开了一枪，但反派用某种魔法盾牌将其挡住，并迅速的进行了报复。妈的，那家伙从上次开始就一直在训练-他显然准备的不错。

另一个穿着奇怪服装、披着飘动的红色斗篷的家伙（人和斗篷到底是什么组合？他们没看过《超人总动员*》吗？？斗篷绝对是个坏主意）加入他们的行列，并向“荧光棒”扔了一些看上去有些古怪的玩意，后者及时地躲开了它。他再次举起了他的权杖，并试图射击斗篷里的那个家伙（奇异博士，Friday提醒了他。对，那个新来的英雄，自称是巫师的家伙），但是Vision把他击倒在地。他拼命扑腾着，试图去够那根他掉落的荧光棒的时候，Vision试着把他按住。Tony上前想将它踢开（他不想冒险去炸掉那玩意，上帝才知道会发生什么），但是那家伙更快的拿到了权杖。Vision伸手想抢回来，当他触摸它时，一切都变白了。Tony和其他所有人都被击退。【里面那个小矮子反派被自己那斗篷坑了】

他花了一些时间才重新站起来。淦，他讨厌魔法。

“Rhodey？Viz？你们还好吗？”

Rhodey一动不动地躺在地上，电弧反应堆的光芒在他胸前变得暗淡而闪烁。Tony跌跌撞撞地往他的方向走，心提到了嗓子眼。哦，上帝，请让他没事。

“Rhodey？Rhodey，起来，哥们。醒醒。“他摸索着紧急解除面板，一阵惊恐涌上心头，他想起了看着Rhodey跌落，穿一套宕机的战甲从天上掉下来。哦，上帝，我完了，他会被摔碎的，哦，上帝，Rhodey ……

“Tony！Tony，呼吸。我很好。”

哦，他妈的。Tony努力地控制住了呼吸。噢，感谢上帝，Thodey很好。他帮助他的朋友坐了起来，但是“战争机器”动的不是很流畅。

“没事，我很好，去帮Vision。”

转过身，Tony看到Vision也倒在“荧光棒”旁边。他们似乎都失去知觉。Strange和他的同伴也晕倒了，斗篷还在移动，看起来好像是在试图摇醒Strange。我勒个去？斗篷是活的？再次重申，他恨魔法。任何涉及到魔法的，都没有任何意义，Tony很喜欢他的物理定律，谢谢。

幸运的是，他自己的战甲仍然可以正常工作。在西伯利亚之后，他已经完全重新设计了战甲，以减少对胸甲上反应堆的依赖，并拥有多个后备电源和支撑，这样他就不会再度陷入他妈的困境里去了。另外，他强化并保护住了所有薄弱处。

他先看了Vision，由于他没有心跳或呼吸可以检查，所以很难说他是否还好。

“Viz？Viz，拜托，起来怼他。”他尽可能轻柔地摇了摇机器人，没有任何反应。操。“荧光棒”还有脉搏并且还在呼吸，所以Tony不太担心。尽管如此，他还是拿起了权杖，将其放置在更远的地方，以防万一恶棍再来一次。它看上去确实很像Loki的权杖，只是散发着褐色而不是蓝色的光。

Rhodey设法摆脱了战甲，并正在检查Strange和其他人。那个怪异的斗篷从Strange身上脱离下来，飞到Tony试图让Vision坐起来的地方。它在空中盘旋，看起来诡异的犹豫着-这他妈可真是个令人毛骨悚然的斗篷 -然后小心翼翼地接近了权杖。

“喂！别碰那个，”Tony警告道。他在和一个斗篷说话。很好。斗篷听了Tony的话，转身把自己靠在Vision身上，以帮助他站起来。行吧。一个富有洞察力且令人惊讶的披风，Tony可以接受这个。“嗯，谢谢。”（它到底是个啥？或者他？她？有知觉的斗篷有性别吗？）然后以某种方式使Vision保持直立状态（恩，魔法斗篷），所以Tony走出了战甲。

“Boss！Boss，你还好吗？Boss？”正当西装重新组装好，Friday的声音说到。

“我没事，Friday。”

“我失去了联系。连接已断开。”

嗯。那股电涌一定已经做了些什么。“我很好，Fri，没有受伤。” Tony看着荧光棒，小心翼翼地捡起来。他不禁记得上一次他在索科维亚那个九头蛇基地里拿着一件神奇的魔法玩意的时候。他花了几个月的时间才弄清楚，那时他所见到的异象并不是他的PSTD在折腾他，而是Maximoff故意弄乱了他的思想。是啊，他感到压倒性的恐惧和害怕确实是他的，但放大了一百倍。难怪他为了让Ultron正常运转差点疯了。

“Tony？”

Rhodey的声音使他回到了现实。他的朋友正不安地看着权杖，Tony不能怪他。他不想靠近这个东西，但是如果是它以某种方式让父母复活，他得明白它是如何工作的。

在斗篷回到Strange身边之前，斗篷某种意义上的将Vision“交给”Rhodey。Rhodey脸上的表情是无价的，如果Tony没有其他事情要担心，他会笑的超大声。

“ Fri，将Vision带回大厦并看着他。” Vision之前从未真正昏迷过，所以Tony不知道该怎么做。稍后他们可能应该再进行一些测试，并制定一些协议来应对可能对机器人造成的伤害/损害，因为现在Tony手握方向盘了。“记得告诉Bruce。”

等他们飞走，Tony就走到了Strange身边，让Rhodey与当局打交道，因为战斗已经结束所以当地机关人员正在靠近。

斗篷仍在试图晃醒Strange，但是没有成功，斗篷恳求地转向了他。至少Tony是这么理解的，很难搞明白这个生物（存在体？东西？它到底是个啥）尤其是它还没有表情没有声音（Tony已经习惯了也没有表情的机器人，但至少他们可以发出一些声音，并且在某种想像力的作用下，它们的动作行为挺像人的。）“我确定他会没事的，”他告诉它。

似乎是为了证明他的观点，Strange呻吟了一声并动了一下。斗篷立刻像毯子一样围在他身上（Tony不得不承认他喜欢这东西，有点可爱）。

“Strange？”

“嗷……”他坐起来，斗篷改变了姿势以帮助支撑他，他怀疑地看着Tony。“Stark。”

“嗨，是我。你感觉怎么样？顺便提一句，我爱上你的斗篷了。”

“这是披风。”

“随你。你还跟我们统一战线吗？”

“显然。”他转身去检查他的朋友，但他们仍然昏迷不醒。“发生了什么？”

“不知道。‘荧光棒’的荧光棒做了些什么，包括他在内，我们所有人都失去了知觉。”

“你不应该那样做，”他指着Tony仍然拿着的权杖说道。

“是啊，嗯，我对此挺不开心的。我讨厌魔法。但是现在我得继续拎着。”

Strange似乎完全没有说服。Tony伸出一只没有握住权杖的手来帮助该名男子，但Strange摇了摇头，独自站了起来–哇哦，披风可能帮了点忙。

“帮我把我的朋友带进去。”

Tony照他说的去做，用消防员的方法带起一个人，Strange带着另一个人。他们一起走到离他们进入的街道略远的一幢建筑物里。这个地方很大，有宏伟的楼梯和许多摆放着奇怪东西的玻璃陈列柜。也有很多书。感觉有点像霍格沃茨，Tony想探索所有的这一切。不幸的是，现在不是时候。他以后绝对会再来拜访，他一直想亲自跟Strange交谈一次的，无论如何。

他们把同伴们放到某种疗养区，让他们休息。

“麻烦放下权杖。我们还不想意外的摧毁任何东西，”当他们回到正门时，Strange说道。

Tony本来不会同意的，但是……好吧，他学到了不要乱搞外星人文物的教训。他小心地把它放在桌子上。“你知道这是什么吗？”

“还没有，但是我敢肯定我能弄清楚。”

Tony翻了个白眼。“不错。那去吧。”

“也许我们应该逮着首先拥有它的那根人。”

“Rhodey正在干这个。”Strange扬起了眉毛。“行，那就跟我来。我可不能把你和这些东西单独放一起。”这些天，Tony不信任很多人，更不用说陌生人/Strange了（哈）。【这种双关真是百玩不厌】

Loki的粉丝仍然躺在他们离开他的地方。Strange示意Tony把他带走，而他却从较早坠落的地方拿到了他那些怪异的玩意。Rhodey加入了他们，他们三个一起回到了Strange的住所。当那个家伙看起来开始苏醒的时候，Strange示意Tony放了他并激活了他捡回来的玩意。它看起来像中世纪的酷刑装置，但无论如何，它都完成了任务。那家伙很快哪也去不了了。尽管如此，但似乎并没有对他造成任何伤害。

Strang除掉了他嘴前的一小部分后，目光锁定着“荧光棒”。“你是谁？你从哪里得到权杖的？”

“你们都死定了。”

哦，多有创意啊，Tony想。“别逼逼，Sherlock。现在回答问题。”

“当吾主降临，尔等皆亡。唯其所选之人才能苟活。”

“认真的？你是从电影里挑的台词吗？‘因为我之前才听了大约一百万次’。你主人是谁？”上帝把他从陈词滥调的地狱中拯救了出来。他不能想个原创台词吗？全都是报仇，统治世界什么的- 天啦噜。

“你不会从我这里得到任何东西。”

“行吧，随便。那我们就把你丢进监狱了。无论如何，我还有其他重要的事情要做。”他开始准备离开，示意Rhodey和Strange跟着他。Strange皱着眉头，显然没有接收到信号，直到斗篷扯着他并让他动弹为止。天哪，Tony爱那个斗篷。

他们几乎没有离开房间那家伙就屈服了。“等等！你不能就这样把我留在这里！”

Tony暗自微笑，然后转身。“为什么不？如果你不想告诉我们任何有用的信息，我们没有理由与你联系。你知道我现在有多少麻烦事要处理吗？你真的认为我还会再浪费一秒钟在你身上吗？”他不屑的挥了挥手，假装要离开。

“吾主会先干掉你，因为你毁了他的军队。”

哦，反派都如此的好猜。他们总想幸灾乐祸。

但是，妈的，那不怎么样。“那在没有军队的情况下，他将如何做到？”

“你认为那是他的全部军队？他还有其他追随者。”

“跟你似的？那他一定没什么人可以用了。”那人咆哮起来“你已经在这儿干的不错。现在，我们有了你的荧光棒。” Tony朝那个家伙露出欠揍的笑容然后饶有兴致的看着他眼神里充满杀气的试图摆脱把他固定在原地的东西。显然他父母的复活不是计划的一部分。那家伙好像甚至都不知道这件事。如果是的话，他肯定会把它当做筹码用来威胁。

“一旦他拥有所有的无限宝石，你就笑不出来了。”

哦，见鬼，又是那些该死的玩意。雷神曾谈论过它们，但像往常一样，没细说任何信息。

“他准备怎么得到那些石头？靠你？那祝他好运。”

那家伙再次愤怒地咆哮。“你的Vision*将会是第一个死亡的人。他会从其中挖出石头。”【原文Your perversion（你的变态）……难道作者用的是语音输入？？？】

Vision。对。所以Vision可能才是大厦里的攻击目标，而不是Tony。对于“荧光棒”来说真是遗憾了，因为Vision那时还没在那儿，而且是在那个家伙离开后才到达的。“再一遍，他准备怎么做到这一点？还有你主人到底是谁？”

“宇宙中最强大的生物。”他的声音简直像是那种病态的狂热粉丝，其实Tony挺喜欢的。但九头蛇还不够吗？现在他们星际也有狂热粉丝了？

“所以，他有名字吗？”

“好像我会对你们这种人说似的。”他轻蔑地回答。

“行吧，所以你也不知道，懂了。那你的名字呢？你自己知道吗？”

“我是艾蒙大帝。”

这真的需要超级努力才能忍住不在这个家伙面前大笑。哦，天哪，他是认真吗？艾蒙大帝？他是从《权力的游戏》里选的名字吗？在他的背后，Rhodey和Strange却没那么成功的掩盖他们对这个荒谬名字的意见，这只能使艾蒙大帝（哦，上帝，这人到底什么毛病？）更加生气。

“你是怎么得到权杖的？” Tony问，试图使审讯回到正轨。

“这是给予我用以完成任务的。”

“你是指你刚刚搞砸的那个？” 艾蒙脸颊抽搐着。激怒这个家伙真挺容易的，Tony几乎不用尝试。老实说，这些天的恶棍并不相同。“谁给你的？”

“你们都死定了。”

哦，我们又回到了起点。“所以，任务是从Vision那拿到宝石？是吗？”

“还有杀了你，Stark。”

“哦，真可爱，所以你接了他妈两件事而不是一件。恭喜。”

这方面已经有很多诅咒了，所以Tony对此不屑一顾。这位主人很可能就是当年齐塔瑞人袭击的幕后黑手。Tony一直怀疑那不仅仅是Loki。权杖不属于阿斯加德，一方面是因为那个计划完全就是个垃圾。Thor告诉他们Loki应该是有多么聪明，但那时似他们乎并没有意识到，对于一个聪明的家伙来说，Loki那整个计划都是可笑荒谬的。肯定有更多的东西。可惜Loki已经死了，所以他们没法问他。这个家伙可能也不是很了解。一个小小的奴才，仅此而已，可能是因为他新来的才被给予了任务。

“行吧，都挺可爱的，但我还有事要做。”让他自闭一会儿，他可能会在一段时间后变得更加配合。

他们留艾蒙大帝（永远不会觉得不好笑）在那拼命呼喊，然后Strange去找他的朋友们。

Tony拿出手机，了解Vision的最新情况。“嘿，Fri，怎么样了？Vision这会儿醒了吗？”

“他醒了，Boss。另外，Stark先生和夫人一直在问你。当我们失去联系时，我可能有点过于慌张了。”

“告诉他们我很好，我们抓到了那个家伙。”

“Stark夫人坚持要对您自己说话。”

Rhodey在嘲笑他，Tony比了跟手指给他。他的妈妈回来并为他担心确实很不错，但他们必须对此进行讨论。如果每次任务后他都必须打电话给妈妈，那对他硬汉的声誉得有多大影响？（他开玩笑的，每次执行完任务后，如果他得给妈妈打电话，他会非常乐意打电话的。）

“行吧，接通她。”

“Tony！你还好吗？Friday说–”

他决定在出现更多恐慌之前打断这个。这儿已经有足够的恐慌了。“妈妈，我很好。战甲的链接断了一下，没什么大不了的。我保证，我很好，一点伤痕没有。”

“Friday带回了Vision，说他昏迷了。机器人怎么会失去知觉呢？”那是他的父亲。真好，全家都吓坏了。

“好问题，爸，我们待会再调查，相信我。不过他现在还好吧？对吧？”

Friday回答道。“是的，Boss，Banner博士和他在一起。你想和他们讲话吗？”

“没事，先暂缓。行吧，得走了，这儿还有一些东西得管一下。”

“好吧，糖豆。你确定你还好吗？”

“是的，妈，我确定。爱你，拜。”他在她重新开始前挂了电话。

“有点意思，我以为你的父母已经死了。除非那是一个怪异的假想情节，如果是那样我就完全不想知道。

Tony转过身去，看到Strange靠在门上。mmp。难道一个人不能再进行私人对话且没有爱管闲事的人窃听吗？虽然，是的，在这里进行对话有点蠢。算是他的不好，他还在学着习惯再次有用家长这件事。

他不确定自己是否相信Strange，但他似乎确实是个魔法专家，并且可能是唯一一个可以给他关于整个魔法复活的具体答案的人。

“行吧，所以那是一个复杂的故事。”

“哇哦，我洗耳恭听。”

“这也是一个漫长的故事，而且有点晚了，所以我们以后再谈吧？你明天可以来大厦。实际上在这件事上我希望得到一些你的专业见解。”他指着权杖，那玩意仍然放在桌子上。“顺便问一下，你的朋友们怎么样？”

“醒了，守着囚犯。他们很好。是的，我明天会去跟你聊聊。”

“漂亮。优秀。那就下午，我可能会一整天在法庭上看Ross的审判。你能看着大帝先生直到那时候吗？‘因为用那玩意移动他可能会让他不舒服。’”

“我们将密切关注他。毕竟，这种混混巫师在我们的管辖内。”

“酷。那我们就走了。顺便说一下，这地方不错。还有我爱你的斗篷。所以那到底是什么东西？地球上的？”

“这是悬浮披风。这是一件古老的魔法遗物。”披风在那儿蓬松了起来，并用翻领做了一点弓身动作。太可爱了，Tony宣布他彻底爱上它了。

“棒呆了。那明天见。”他拿起权杖，激活了手镯召唤战机。他才不要被战争机器带回去的，谢谢你全家。

“在那之前，尽量别毁灭宇宙，”Strange说。可能是开玩笑地说道，但还是有点扎心。Tony给他一个假笑，然后离开了。

“那家伙有点混蛋。”当他们回到大街上时，Rhodey评论道

行吧，Tony没有什么资格说这个。

》》》

第二天，Tony又从一场噩梦中醒来。没有任何证据能证明那个庞大的外星舰队背后的那个家伙还在那儿没动，他决心消灭人类，将噩梦从传送门的另一侧带到地球。但至少这次不是被他妈的Rogers砸死在电反应堆后面，也不是他的父母快死了。

Friday播报了日期，时间和天气情况，而Tony使自己平静了下来。好吧，那个家伙可能仍然在那里，但是至少他现在不在这儿，所以一次只做一件事。另外，如果他连艾蒙之类的人都能用，那显然他在招募方面也存在一些问题。Loki的计划就是一坨翔，但无可否认，他有险恶的天赋和强大的后盾。权力游戏就算了，也没那么多。

昨晚Tony回来后，他有去看Vision和他的父母，并向所有人介绍了他们新了解的信息以及Strange即将到来的访问。然后他不得不处理复仇者联盟的官僚主义破事，最后才让陷入恐慌症。

“Boss，请记住，你应该在十点钟出庭。”

“是啊，我知道。”他还有足够的时间去洗澡然后吃点东西。

“另外，Stark夫人希望你和他们一起吃早餐。”

“告诉他们我一会儿到。”

二十分钟后，他从电梯抵达了他们的楼层。桌子上摆放着各种美味的糕点。如果他继续这样下去，他会发胖的。

“早，妈妈，爸。”这次真的是早上。看看我，保持正常的工作时间呢。“我今天有点赶时间。抱歉得去法庭。”

被妈妈的拥抱永远不用在意年龄，他想，他仍然为自己能再次拥有这个感到惊奇。他的母亲还活着，很好，抱着他。艾蒙给了他一个奇妙的礼物，他甚至自己都不知道。

“你看起来有点苍白，甜心。”

“没什么，妈妈，在室内待太久了，仅此而已。”还有噩梦、压力。不过，无需提及这些。

她给了她一个神色不明的表情，然后将他推向桌子，并给他一些食物。

“我们要去见那个奇怪的/Strange家伙吗？”他父亲问，慢慢啜饮着咖啡。【百玩不厌+1】

“一会儿的，我猜。我得先和他谈谈，解释我们的理论。”

“那那个……他叫什么名字来着？”

“艾蒙大帝。”他试图板着脸说出这句话，然而惨败。Howard哼了一声。“这挺可笑的，我知道。在我们可以通过协议计划制定更永久的解决方案之前，Strange暂时看着他。毕竟我不确定普通监狱能关住他”尽管Tony不喜欢木筏计划，但毫无疑问，有必要为增强型犯罪关进牢狱。越来越多的增强型人才涌现出来，但并不是所有人都是守法公民。对于这类潜在的罪犯，包括那些具有神奇性质的犯罪分子，在立法和应急计划中仍有许多工作要做。希望Strange能够帮助他们。

当Friday提醒他是时候离开时，Maria仍在努力让他再多吃一东西。尽管Tony通常喜欢一个炫酷的入场，但这次他准备开车去法院而不是飞进去。毕竟，这与他无关，他也不希望任何事情去干扰真正问题，也就是Ross的犯罪行为。

“待会见。”

》》》

Tony整天都呆在法院大楼。由于他多年来与Ross的交易很多，因此还有很多事情要做，包括Ross对Bruce和绿巨人的痴迷。很高兴看到这位前将军因每一个新的问题和回答而在他的座位上气到冒烟。而且，当然，Tony知道如何在审判厅（或陪审团）中起点作用。Ross最终将入狱，毫无疑问。

当他终于回到大厦时，他基本要饿死了，很高兴看到其他人已经在顶层公寓里准备了一些食物。Rhodey和Hope花了整整一天就协议计划和Strange讨论艾蒙的情况。由于Strange尚未签署协议-尽管他将尽快签署协议-但他仍然没有看守艾蒙的权限，因此，只要他们确信他跑不了，他将被转移到看守所里，带抑制项圈的那种。Tony看到Wanda戴着那个感到很不舒服，但他不得不承认在她的情况下那是必要的。她很危险，对自己的能力控制不好，而且似乎很容易使用暴力解决问题。人们已经很怕她，现在情况更糟了。她和Rogers对他们自己的案子没干任何有帮助的事，他们决定不向任何人负责，把他们自己置于法律之上。

不久之后，Strange到了，Tony和其他人在复仇者联盟的会议室见到他，而Howard和Maria则在顶层公寓等候。他们花了一些时间来解释情况，分析权杖和他们所设法获得的所有能量读数。

“我相信这是无尽宝石之一，”Strange说，他的双手在权杖上挥舞着，眯着眼睛看向着Vision的方向。“我在圣所里还有另一个。”

“等等，等会儿，你有一个？”Rhodey问。

“它一直受到至尊法师的保护，已经几个世纪了。”

“那是哪一个？这个和你拥有的那个？”Thor说过有六个，每个都有一个特定的领域，有两个出现在最近的几年，宇宙魔方和心灵宝石。

“在圣所中的是时间宝石。我相信这一定是灵魂宝石。”

“灵魂，”Tony重复道。听起来……挺不祥的。

“是的。人们相信它可以使死者复活，也可以俘获活人的灵魂。”

好吧，妈的。“复活的人会保持这种状态吗？”

Strange耸了耸肩。“我不知道，但我相信。我需要看看你的父母。”

“艾蒙是怎么得到的？我的意思是，如果这玩意功能如此强大，他们是不是应该对此保持更多关注？”Hope问。

“他说有人把它给了他，用来干掉我并从Vision那获得心灵石。我想他们没想到他能这么菜。”

“宝石很危险，必须小心处理。也许给他的人只是以为他挺有潜力的，应该是哪出了点问题。鉴于他已经丢了宝石，那人很可能会尝试找回权杖。”

“行吧，所以我们得非常小心地保护它，”Rhodey说。

“我可以带它去圣所。”

Bruce摇了摇头。“我认为最好不要在同一位置放置两个。”

“如果你拿着，这里也会有两个。”Strange指了指Vision。

“但是那……嗯，不太一样。”Tony说。Vision是一个人，而不是他们藏在金库中的东西。而从Vision那抢夺并非易事。与物品甚至魔法物品不同，他可以保护自己。“我仍然认为最好留在这里。对你那个‘霍格沃茨’家无意冒犯，但是大厦具有更好的安全性，毕竟是和Friday和我们以及其他一切在一起。”

“以防万一，我还是想在它周围放置保护区域。”

听起来很合理。“我没意见。”

“然后去看看你的父母。”

经过彻底的检查（看起来像很多手在向Tony挥手），Strange宣布Howard和Maria很好。Tony直到听到这些话才意识到自己之前一直有多担心。他们很好。奇迹似的，他让父母回来了。现在，他要做的就是确保他们保持那样的状态。

他有第二次机会，他不会浪费它。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是这样，亲们。大都完成了。只剩下一小段结尾就可以加一些松散的结局。非常感谢你的阅读。


	11. 结语

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到这就已经结束了。再次感谢所有发表评论和赞誉的人。我很高兴你们喜欢这个。

他们三个人-Howard，Maria和他们的儿子-在车间里。Tony向他们展示了他的一些发明，Maria被全息技术彻底迷住了，尽管她可能不理解它们所展示的内容（她的学位是经济学，不是工程学），但仍然骄傲地笑着。这这是相当不错。

自他们“抵达”这里已经两个星期了，他们仍在努力梳理他们的情况。他们已经达成协议，将会留在原来的公寓里（Maria打算重新装修和个性化），Tony分给了Howard一些实验室的空间，并且配备了现代化的设备和材料。他还没有太多时间真正地去探索它，但是他很期待。

但最大的问题是如何处理他们的身份。Tony并不认为公开宣布他们的复活是个好主意–这回带出太多的问题，这可能使其他人想借此机会将亲人带回来，这基本甚至不可能，更别提那首先是一次事故。因此，他们可能需要新的身份。尽管Howard一方面挺高兴有机会成为另一个人，并摆脱Howard Stark的所有负担和责任，但另一方面他却不想放弃他的名字和过去。目前，他们处于纠结状态，等待更永久的解决方案。Maria似乎并没有被困扰，她很高兴花时间与Tony和他的朋友们在一起。如果她有怀念他们自己过去的时光，那她伪装的不错。

出乎意料的是（或者可能不是真的），Howard和Maria的关系变近了。左右彼此熟悉的事物，帮助他们重新建立了联系。在过去的两个星期里，他们在一起的时间可能比以往那些年多多了，Howard想起了他为什么同她结婚。他与Tony的关系也变得越来越好，尽管他们的关系已经没法比他的儿子认为Howard对他不屑一顾更糟。当然他们会有一些争论，但是没有那种可怕的、能使他在愤怒和沮丧中直奔酒柜的类型。Tony曾建议说一旦找到值得信赖的人，他们应该分开或一起去看心理治疗师。Howard对这个想法并没有感到兴奋，但他愿意试一试-如果Tony能做到，他也可以。当然，尽管他们有了进步，但依然有很长的路要走，还有很多事情要做，关于世界的和托尼的生活-目前为止所有的细节都被隐藏了起来（考虑道他已知的，他对那些细节真是相当烦躁了）

Maria还没来得及知道复仇者联盟的全部故事，以及他们扔给Tony的所有烂摊子。Howard确定当她发现时，她会超生气，就像他曾经那样。Tony曾要求成为那个告诉她一切的人，这跟Howard所想象中的发展一样好。每当想到Tony在他本该能够信任的人的手里遭受痛苦的时候，他就非常生气。Howard希望Steve和他的跟班们被捕并绳之以法（他确信他的妻子也会有同样的想法），而且他还希望有机会准确地告诉那个王八蛋他对他的想法。

在Strange证实了他们会一直待在这里后，情况变得具有两面性。得到答案是一种解脱，他们可以开始重新规划他们的生活了，同时他们也要面对他们所熟悉的生活已经结束。要做的事情很多，上周发生了太多事情，以至于还没有完全的感受到从现在开始情况将会有多么不同–现在仍然感觉像是一个离奇的假期。

他们都有着濒死的噩梦，醒来时颤抖，惊恐，彼此紧紧拥抱。Howard还曾梦见过Steve用那个操蛋的盾杀死Tony，而他却呆立在一旁，什么也做不了。Tony告诉他那个盾已经不属于Steve，然后Howard的第一个念头就是销毁它-但那不是一件容易的事，考虑到那坑爹玩意是纯振金的，（而且他妈的Steve在想什么，他知道那玩意有多打的杀伤力，他怎么可能不知道那会对Tony造成什么样的伤害？）。不过，有一件事是肯定的。Steve再也摸不着盾了，除非它越过Howard的尸体（这是另一件令人痛苦的事情-事实上他确实曾是一具尸体过，而出于Barnes的缘故Steve忽略了他）。

Howard昼夜不分的回顾着他记得的有关Steve的一切（真正的Steve，而不是宣传偶像），试图了解他对他的印象是怎么做到如此彻底的跑偏的。Obie相当更容易理解，尽管他的这种背叛也他妈卖批的深深的刺痛了他。Obie一直都是狡猾且野心勃勃的，这是他成为一个伟大的商人的原因，他在追求自己想要的东西方面可能会相当无情，所以虽然很难承认，但他确实将赚钱摆在第一位。 但Howard仍然相当生气，因为“忠诚”一词对这个人显然毫无意义。Steve，一方面他自称是个好人，一个有道德的人，一个为正确的事情、正确的理想而奋斗的人。一个自称憎恨恶霸的人是如何变成恶霸的？因为从Howard所看到的一切来讲，从第一天开始，Steve就不喜欢Tony（出于某种他仍然完全无法理解的原因），并且他一有机会就利用他的四倍力去怼他儿子。他似乎完全忘了当初当个豆芽时的感觉了，太过相信人们对他的炒作了。

“爸？”

Tony的声音将他从愤怒的恐惧里拉了出来，Howard竭尽全力的将他的厌恶情绪放在一边，专注于美好的事物。无论Steve做了什么，无论他做了多少次，Tony都仍然坚强的活着，仍在这里，在他的真正朋友以及世界-看起来是大部分世界-的支持下成为英雄。

Steve最终将不得不重新露面，当他从新出现在公众面前的时候，他将不得不面对自己行为的后果。现在，Howard可以等，他会专注于他的家人，这是他获得的第二次机会去成为一个更好的男人和一个更好的父亲。他不再需要公司担心，因此他可以将所有的时间和精力都花在修复与儿子（还有妻子，不过程度没有那么严重）的关系上，并使自己的乱七八糟的事安排妥当。他不知道会发生什么，但是长时间以来第一次，Howard真心实意的对未来感到乐观。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因此，正如之前说的，我为此计划了三个续集。由于已经完成，第一个将在星期日开始发布。
> 
> Starks和前复仇者门之间发生对抗的游戏（名为“后果”）正在进行中。我目前已经完成了两个半章，但是我还不知道会有几章。我只会在完成后才开始发布它（因为我不太信任自己，也不想让别人失去耐心）。
> 
> 另一个将重点放在Maria上，尽管进展的相当缓慢，但是正在码。
> 
> 因此，敬请期待。再一次谢谢你。


End file.
